Grenade
by Storybookgirl08
Summary: Zaf has to face his nightmares and exactly how much trouble can Ruth, a gun and a ballgown cause?What trouble can Graham find in Cyprus and can Section D ever be the same again or will an outsider be able to rip the team to shreds?Everyone from 2.1 onward
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks All characters from 2.1 onwards are likely to appear. Story follows on fromm A Rainbow's End and is very likely to ramble on for a while.**

**Grenade.**

**Chapter 1. Not a Morning Person?**

Harry stared at the solid oak table as he waited to start the early morning briefing. He glanced at Ruth as he thought about his phonecall with Towers. He hated the way the call played heavily on his mind as the events of the last few weeks continued to whirl in his thoughts. Part of him knew that his team had done everything they could to find the errant Tessa but another, less reasonable part of him hated the way she had eluded the team. It seemed worse when he knew that he was still being watched by the powers that be. The Inquiry was still a constant threat and despite finding the Section innocent over the whole Albany and Syria fiasco he knew that one wrong move would mean that Section D would be disbanded and he would loose more than simply his knighthood. As it was he had Erin Watts and her little reports back to the DG to contend with. It seemed that one of the conditions the Inquiry panel had enforced included a member of staff they had appointed with the specific aim of reporting back any irregularities to the DG himself. That was another thing he had to contend with. He smirked to himself, knowing that it was a minor miracle that Ros hadn't killed the woman in her first week.

"Harry." Ros leant against the sideboard as Harry jumped from his thoughts. "What did Towers have to say for himself?"

"The usual diatribe." Harry fell silent again as Erin followed Ruth and Zaf into the room. Ros rolled an eyebrow as Erin took a seat next to Tariq. The young techi looked uncomfortable as he covered his notes with one hand. He still wasn't quite sure what he could and couldn't say in front of the new comers. Harry looked around as he realised the entire team were present and waiting for him to start.

"Everyone Erin Watts and Callum Reed will be part of D for the forseeable future." Harry watched as Dimitri and Beth exchanged glances. Lucas seemed to be focused on Ros as Harry spoke. Erin narrowed her eyes as Ros held her gaze. It was clear relations between both women were going to be strained to say the least. Callum, on the other hand looked as though all his Christmases had come at once. Tariq smiled slightly, he knew that both he and Malcolm could do with the help, especially with Malcolm being semi retired.

"Anything else? Only I have some work to do." Ros was desperate to get out of the Briefing Room. It was almost claustrophobic and the heat was beginning to get to her. Glancing around the room she realised sheh was the only one who looked remotely warm. Adam met her eye and raised an eyebrow as she hurridly looked away.

"The Home Secretary has informed me that we will be providing the security detail for the forthcoming Presedential visit, including the Presedential Ball." He watched as the entire team seemed to groan silently. Only a handful of people in the room remembered the last time they had a visit from the Americans.

"When?" Adam asked as the rest of the team remain silent. "I thought 6 would be handling this?"

"No. The DG and the Home Secretary feel it would be more in our remit." Harry sighed.

"They probably think that because of the risk that certain militant groups will be crawling out of the woodwork for the publicity." Erin stated the obvious as Ros resisted the urge to answer her. Harry nodded.

"We have already intercepted several pieces of Intel on threats to the US delegation." Ruth replied. "GCHQ have forwarded me what they picked up overnight. Most of it seems to be low level threats. There is one group that could be a problem." Ruth spoke calmly as Ros smirked. It seemed Erin didn't like any of the women on the team and the fact that Ruth had already recognised and starting analysing the threat just irritated the dark haired woman even more. "I've heard of these people before." Ruth passed a piece of A4 paper to Harry.

"The Confederation?" Zaf looked up from his notes as Ruth nodded. Lucas shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea what they were.

"Initially just a bunch of right wing students, most studied politics and history. A few took what they learnt a little too seriously. Set about what they referred to as correcting the establishment. Basically a bunch of radicals that thought they knew how to impliment the American Constitution better than the US Senate." Ruth explained.

"Why do a bunch of students pose a threat?" Zoe rested a hand on her expanding abdomen as she spoke.

"They aren't students anymore." Ruth sighed. "In the last five years they have been a pain in the American government's behind. Parcel bombs, hacking into the Pentagon. That sort of thing. My contact at GCHQ belives they may be in a position to launch a physical attack on the President on UK soil. She believes it will most likely be at the Royal Ball."

"Your contact?" Erin snapped.

"Yes." Ruth answered politely as Lucas and Adam exchanged glances. Ros narrowed her eyes.

"You heard of them? Contacts? Assets? Part and parcel of what spies do." Ros spoke as if she was explaining a very difficult concept to her nine month old son. She had a feeling little James would have understood her more than the infuriating woman at the opposite end of the table. She watched as Erin turned a shade of scarlet even Harry hadn't been able to achieve in his worst tempers. "To cultivate and collect intelligence which may be of beneift to national security and/or the prevention of a criminal act on UK soil."

"I know the handbook."

"Good. You should know how to implement it then. Or were you planning on just writing your little reports?" Ros watched as Harry took a deep breath. Both women knew the exchange was over.

"Yes, well the Ball is a matter of concern. So those of you who are due to update your fire arms training contact Debra Langham. That includes all Grid based staff. Everyone will be in attendance, including desk officers." He watched as Tariq smiled slightly. Ruth looked horrified.

"Everyone?"

"Yes." Harry's eyes softened slightly.

"I'm an analyst. Wont I be needed here to keep an eye on things this end? I mean.."

"Ruth, everyone is to be there. You included. I know you haven't had any formal fire arms training at all but the DG is insistant." He watched as her eyes clouded over. He knew that she was thinking of the way she had fought with the french assasin, shooting him to save herself and Deary. It had only been a few months ago and still haunted her dreams. Harry watched as Ruth nodded slowly, not trusting herself to say another word.

"Come on Harry." Zaf smiled at the analyst. "Ruth really doesn't need to carry a gun, does she?"

"Nah." Adam smiled slightly as Ruth shot him a look. "But then again, where would she hide a tree branch in an evening dress?"

"Or a lamp?" Malcolm smiled as Ruth pulled a face.

Harry couldn't quite suppress a chuckle as Tariq and Callum exchanged puzzled glances. Neither knew the story of Adam, Ruth, the Racists and the tree branch rescue. He decided that could wait for another day. Ruth smiled and rolled her eyes goodnaturedly as Adam caught her eye. She knew that there was no way she was ever going to be allowed to forget her inate clumsiness. Erin glared as she knew there was no chance that she was ever going to be able to find out what the older members of the team were referring to.

"The Conferderation are led by Ronald Strohm." Ruth tried to get the meeting back on track. "Last seen in California. Currently wanted for murder, conspiracy to murder and internet fraud. He is believed to have been one of the co conspirators in a number of attacks on the US mainland in the last few years. He is also linked to a group we have come across before." Zaf looked up as he realised there was a tremor in her voice.

"Who?" Beth asked.

"I." Ruth studied the desk, unable to meet Zaf's eye as he watched her. Harry took a deep breath. He had wanted to speak to the field officer earlier, before the meeting but Zaf had arrived with seconds to spare.

"Who?" Adam had a sickening feeling he knew why Ruth was reluctant to finish her sentance.

"I know." Zaf's voice took on a dangerous edge that was rarely heard. "It's the Redbacks. This Strohm is linked to them, isn't he?"

"Yes." Harry nodded solemly. "Yes, he is."

"Ok. So what's the plan?" Dimitri spoke for the first time.

"Find him and end this." Adam watched as Zaf stormed out the Briefing Room letting the heavy wooden door slam behind him. The room remained in silence for a moment, everyone momentarily stunned by Zaf's sudden outburst. It was Ros who recovered first.

"You heard him. We find Strohm, we get the Intel on these idiots and we stop them. In short people, we do what we are paid to." Ros watched as the assembled spooks nodded and began discussing what they already knew and what gaps were missing. She could only hope her friend would be ok and that wherever he had stormed off to he hadn't walked right into trouble.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Is Zaf ok? What will Erin put in her reports? Is it worth going on? Please review.


	2. Haunted

**Disclaimer I still do not own Spooks. Thank you for all the reviews so far.**

**Haunted**

Zaf stared out over the water. The swirling depths of the Thames was somehow soothing and the hustle and bustle of tourists and commuters allowed him to remain anonymous as he tried to force the memories of what he had gone through at the hands of the Redbacks to the back of his mind. He knew it wouldn't do him or the team any good to dwell on the events that had happened when most of the current line up of Section D hadn't been around. It was only when he felt a hand on his shoulder that he lifted his head up.

"Don't you ever walk out on a briefing again."

"Ros."

"Ok, lecture over. Are you alright?" He turned to his old friend. He knew she had gone behind Harry's back to keep looking for him when he had been taken by the Redbacks. That it was her intelligence that Adam had found which had made him fake his own death to look for him. It was only Ruth overhearing Tariq asking questions that had led to the rest of the team discovering both he and Adam were alive and hiding with Zoe and Emma in Santiago. He nodded and smiled slightly.

"Sorry." He watched as she held his gaze. "And no, no I'm not alright but I will be."

"You know what those bastards did. You know what they are capable of." Ros almost spat the words. "You and Adam."

"Adam?"

"You know what happened to him and Jo? Around the time you were taken?" Ros suddenly realised that no one had told him about Boscard. About the torture Adam had survived or the mental and physical torture that had ultimately led to Jo putting herself in a situation where she could be killed. Ros still blamed herself for Jo dying but she blamed Boscard more.

"No." He turned to face her. "Adam said Boscard was dead. We never talk about it."

"Talk to him Zaf." She watched as he turned and stared out across the river. "We never saw this coming. Even GCHQ only picked up Strohm by accident. If you don't want to work this case I understand. I'll talk to Harry."

"That would look great in front of the new girl." He smiled sadly.

"Yeah? And since when did I care what the school prefect thinks? Trust me Zaf she may be being paid to tell tales to the Headmaster but I am Head Girl." She smiled slyly. "She's only ever going to find out what I want her to. Erin Watts is not a problem as far as you are concerned."

"Ros."

"I'll play nice as long as she does. She starts something and you know I'll finish it. She has no comprehension as to what Section D is. To what we have." Ros rested her hands on the cold stone barrier as Zaf shook his head.

"Could have said the same about you a few years ago."

"Yeah." Ros nodded. "And I messed up in spectacular fashion. And I will always regret it. Not that I would mention that to anyone else." She shot Zaf a withering look as he rolled his eyes. He had met the so called Ice Queen on their first day in training for 6. He knew the Ros Myers only a very few select people got to see. "My point is, I am not going to let her damage Section D. We have all been through enough and this bloody job is hard enough without her trying to play with the grown ups when she has no idea what the rules of the game really are."

"Ros?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm staying on this case." Zaf smiled.

"You think you can handle it?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "But I want to try. I need to be on the team."

"Ok." Ros looked around as he wiped a tear away from his eyes. She huffed once before pulling him into her arms. "You tell anyone about this.." She warned as Zaf hugged her back.

"I wont, the Ice Queen is still on the throne." He smiled as she released him. Ros shook her head as they both began walking back to Thames House. Zaf fell silent, he knew he would have to talk to Adam or get into Jo's personell file but he had no idea how to do that and he wasn't even sure he wanted to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Coffee?" Callum asked as Ruth powered up her computer.

"No thanks." She smiled slightly. She knew the newest member of what Dimitri termed the 'Geek Squad' was only trying to be friendly but she had long since given up even attempting to stomach the coffee MI 5 supplied it's officers. To her it tasted like a cross between rocket fuel and sewage. There was no way she was going to drink it, even though most of the team seemed to survive on it.

"You not worried about Erin are you?" He asked as Ruth turned away from the screen.

"No." She smiled as he raised an eyebrow. "I've been in Thames House for years. I know the procedure, even through we all got through the investigation and the Inquiry we have been watched. Erin is just the final piece of that. She's here so the DG knows we have nothing to hide. I just hope she recommends that we are supplied with better coffee."

"It's that bad?"

"Yes." Ruth wrinkled her nose as she answered.

"What about Ros and Erin?" The young man looked worried.

"You can trust Ros Myers with your life." Ruth turned serious as Callum met her gaze. "She is a first class Section Chief and would die for everyone in this team. Trust me, it has nearly come to that. I'm alive because she was brave enough to do something no one else was. And so are half of the people in this room."

Callum nodded. "Why is it I feel slightly sorry for Erin?"

"If she is as good as she thinks she is she has nothing to worry about." Ruth got up from her desk and headed towards Beth as she saw the blonde spook rest her head on one hand. Callum watched her go wondering what exactly Ros had done to cause such loyalty among the people she worked with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry replaced his phone on the desk as he looked through the new glass panel window of his office. He could see Ruth talking to Callum as Beth turned her computer on. He was instantly worried. It seemed the new boy had said or done something to cause Ruth to go on the defensive. Picking up his gloves and coat he decided it was time he headed for Whitehall. Ruth would tell him what had been said if she wanted to. He walked out of his office as Ros and Zaf returned to the Grid.

"Ros, with me." He marched towards the Grid as Ros rolled her eyes before following her boss towards the Pods.

"No rest for the wicked."

Beth looked up as the pair left. "Where are they going?"

"Towers wants an update." Ruth replied as Beth leant back in her chair.

"An update? We know nothing." She sighed. "Ruth, I can't update my firearms training."

"If I can, you can." Ruth smiled.

"No." Beth looked at the desk. "I can barely keep my hand steady since I got out of hospital. How c-can I take a shot? How c-can I f-fire a gun and hit the target if there are still some days when I stammer? When I can't focus on what's in front of me?"

"Beth, you have bad days." Dimitri placed a mug of steaming coffee in front of her. "And if Lawrence wasn't already dead." He shook his head as Beth closed her eyes. "But you can do this. I'd trust you to cover my back in the field."

"You are biased." She smiled as Ruth raised an eyebrow. She knew Beth had a point.

"Think about it." Ruth touched her friend's hand. "Harry would never have agreed to let you come back to D if he thought you couldn't do this. Ros would have had you kicked out by now and Adam and Zaf would never have shut up about it if there was any doubt you coudn't do the job."

"Maybe." Beth looked up slightly as Ruth realised what was going through the blonde's head.

"No."

"But Ruth, I'd feel better if you certified with me." She bit her bottom lip as Ruth looked to a passing Lucas for help. "They can fit three people in this afternoon. It's me, you and Tariq."

"Don't look at me. I have an asset to meet with in the next half hour." He smiled his best charm smile as Ruth rolled her eyes. "You ready Adam?"

"Yeah." Adam grabbed his leather jacket and followed his friend through the Pods. All the while well aware that Erin was watching them from her desk as the Pod doors closed around them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N More H/R next time. Will Zaf find out what happened to Jo and Adam? Can his friends keep him sane while they prepare for the American delegation? What will Ros and Harry face at Thames House and what will happen with Ruth at the shooting gallery? Please review**.


	3. History

**Disclaimer. I do not own Spooks.**

**History Lessons**

Ruth stared at the lump of metal in her hand. She hated guns and always had. The one time she had picked one up she had ended someones life. The fact he had been intent on killing not only her but a civillian meant nothing. In her eyes she was a killer. The gun in her hand reminded her of the surge of fear and anger that had coursed through her veins as she had fought the french assasin. All time she had been trying to survive the only thing she could think about had been Harry. She tried to ignore the emotions the memories stirred or the way Harry had looked at her when she had been found.

"Ruth?" A taller man walked towards her.

"Yes?"

"I thought you were booked if with two others from your section? Tariq and Beth?"

"Yes." Ruth took the ear protectors that he held out for her. "I just wanted to." She shrugged as he nodded.

"Getting a bit of practice in? Must admit it's the first time we've had any desk officers down here. I'm John Howells. It's my job to make sure you lot know what you are doing with those things. My advice?"

"Is to forget it?" Ruth smiled slightly as he shook his head.

"Is to remember that gun is just that. A gun. It's going to be a tool in your arsenal, thats all. Respect it and everything should be ok. God, the last time we had any desk jockeys down here was when Danny and Colin used to come down. Good blokes." He shook his head sadly. "Did you know them? Danny Hunter?"

"Yes, I knew them." Ruth couldn't help but return the smile.

"Ah yes, I think everyone knew Danny." John smiled. "Right, you going to stand there all day or are you actually going to practice?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros stared at Towers as he spoke. The man was an imbecile as far as she was concerned. Harry sat next to her and listened to the Home Secretary drone on about the importance of the American delegation being kept happy. Ros had to fight not to roll her eyes, but she could practically feel Harry smirk in the seat next to her.

"So, as from tomorrow the CIA liasion in London will be your first point of contact."

"Yes Home Secretary."

"I hope you both realise that it is vital this visit goes off without a hitch."

"That might be less likely if we weren't being watched every second." Ros hissed. Towers leant forward on his desk.

"Erin Watts is a good officer."

"I am sure she is. That wasn't what I said, with respect Home Secretary." Ros smiled slyly as Towers blushed. Harry didn't quite know how she did it but every Home Secretary that had been in office seemed a little bit in love with Ros Myers.

"Is that all?" Harry asked, he was keen to get out of Whitehall and back to the Grid. The emergence of the Confederation needed attention. He had a feeling that Strolm, along with the Redbacks were going to do anything in their power to ensure the visit hit the headlines for all the wrong reasons.

"Yes, Harry." Harry and Ros stood as it became clear they were being dismissed. Harry ushered Ros towards the door as Towers stood. "Oh and just so as you know."

"Sorry?" Ros turned.

"Your contact in the CIA will be based in Thames House. It was felt this would be more useful than having him all the way over in Grovesener Square." Harry nodded once before almost pushing Ros out of the room. He didn't want to give her the chance to reply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Adam" Zaf walked towards his friend.

"Alright?" Adam looked up from his computer screen as he saw Beth and Tariq prepare to leave for the firing range.

"Need a word. Not here though? Ok?" Zaf sat at his desk.

"Yeah." Adam nodded. "You ok? Is Zoe alright?" Adam didn't like the way Zaf seemed to have withdrawn into himself. He had been quiet when he had found his friend in Chilie but this was different. It seemed as thought Zaf's peace of mind had been ripped out from underneath him.

"Yeah. We've got her first scan later. Can't wait." Zaf smiled. He was genuinely exited about the idea of becoming a father although Zoe insisted he had been a dad for a while and everyone knew little Emma adored him. "Issy and Carrie ok?"

"My girls are amazing." Adam smiled. "Wes has been great. You know it was just him and me for so long but he adores Carrie. I'll be even happier when Isabelle learns that sleeping through the night is a good idea." Adam watched as his friend smirked. "But that isn't what you wanted to talk about."

"Leave it now, eh. Pint tonight?" Zaf watched as Adam nodded. Both had noticed Alec jog down from the Pods and Adam got a sense that whatever was bothering his friend was better dealt with in private.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on." Lucas muttered as he waited for Dimitri to leave the cafe a few doors away. He sat in the car and left the engine running. The late August rain did nothing to improve his mood. He hated the incessant drumming of the rain on the roof of the small pool car.

"Alright?" Dimitri opened the car door as Lucas nodded.

"Any use?"

"Penny hasn't really heard much." Dimitri started. "But it seemed to her that this Strolm bloke is not well known underground. He hasn't come across her radar."

"That's a good thing?"

"Lucas, trust me. If the man was a major threat she would know. The woman is the best asset I've ever had." Lucas raised an eyebrow as he pulled the car out into traffic. For a moment Lucas was tempted to ask how the former sailor had managed to cultivate so many assets, he decided against it. The wife of one of London's most notorious criminals had been a surprise even to him.

"I just hope you are right." Lucas muttered as he drove towards the Grid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry walked back on the Grid in silence. He had no wish to entertain any of the American delegation and the idea that one of them would be ensconsed on the Grid was not the best news he had ever had, especially when Erin was already there to spy on them. He shook his head at the irony of the situation. The watchers were being watched.

"Harry?" Alec looked up as Harry reached his desk.

"Yes."

"Where's Ros?"

"Meeting an asset. Ruth?"

"Firing Range."

"Any news on our new friends?" Harry stared at the empty desk his wife had vacated before his return. He was instantly worried:he knew how much Ruth hated guns. She had gone out of her way to avoid the assessments since she had joined the Section.

"Nothing Ruth hasn't already found. Lucas and Dimitri are with an asset." He shrugged. "What is it with Ruth and guns? And while I'm at it, what are these Redbacks when they are at home?"

"Redbacks." Zoe interupted as Harry and Alec turned to her. "Small but influential group that basically prays on spies and police officers. Implicated in the deaths of a number of security personnel in the 1990s and early 2000s."

"We've come across them before." Harry narrowed his eyes as he spoke.

"I heard." Zoe looked away. She had no idea what had happened to Zaf but she had seen the scars and been there when he had woken sobbing. He never talked about it but she knew the Redbacks were the source of more than one nightmare. Harry looked at the floor as Alec raised an eyebrow before walking away.

"Yes, well in that case you will know how dangerous they are. You will also know that they make no distinction between gender, female officers that have been sold on to them or by them are usually just as badly tortured as the men. Female officers who are pregnant are at increased risk." Harry softened his voice as Zoe nodded. "That's why I want you behind the scenes on this one, Zoe. And before you cry sexism. Yes, I am a dinosaur and if it was Beth, Ros or Ruth that were in your situation I would be saying the same to them."

"Harry." Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"Harry nothing. I am pulling rank on this one. You are to be behind the scenes. I wont take you off the case but I wont have you put that baby in danger. For one thing, Zafar Younis has been through enough because of those monsters. I wont let them to any more damage to him."

"You're not a dinosaur." Zoe smiled slightly. "And I better get a move on if I am going to make this scan appointment."

Harry shook his head and walked into his office. Part of him couldn't help but worry about the forthcoming Presidential visit and the reappearance of the Confederation. He just knew in his bones that the so called 'freedom' fighters were just a front for one of the most henious groups he had come across in his thirty year career.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tariq couldn't help but close his eyes slightly as the gun recoilled in his hand. He knew his aim was perfect, after all he was part of the Playstation generation. There was no one he knew that could beat his scores on the PS3 or the Xbox. Many had tried, including Adam, Zaf and Dimitri. Evan Lucas had attempted it but none had beaten his high scores. He heard Beth tutt as the examiner pressed the button on the wall next to him to bring the targets towards them.

"Right, as you know this is just a standard test of reaction times and ability to aim a gun." He paused. "What you may not know is that it is also a test of what to shoot. That was why the targets, although paper were changed every few seconds. One a terrorist. One a child, one an unarmed man. It'll be interesting to see who shot the actual threat and who put a bullet in a 4 year old." Both Beth and Ruth winced as they took the ear protectors off. Ruth just knew she had failed. She had hesitated too much and she was sure she had been on the verge of tears when she had shot the gun. Strangely enough Beth had been calm and together when she had taken her turn on the range. Ruth sighed, at least if she failed there was no way she was going to be able to carry a firearm in the field.

"So?" Beth stared at John who just raised an eyebrow.

"So, here are your results." He passed them all envelopes with their names on. "Harry Pearce will also get a copy as will the DG and Debra Langham in personnel." He watched as Tariq ripped the envelope open.

"What?"

"Tariq?" Ruth turned to him.

"Reaction times, slower than expected." He shook his head. "Shots fired with accuracy 99%. Target selection 90%"

"You shot the civilian." Beth answered.

"Shit."

"I've granted you a pass but you have to recertify every two months and only carry a firearm under supervison of a field agent." John watched as the younger man sighed and nodded.

"Ok, girls?"

"Reaction times 99%." Beth smiled. "Target selection 99.5% Shots fired with accuracy, 88%" She frowned. "Better than expected. Come on Ruth." Beth turned to the analyst as Ruth opened her envelope.

"I."

"Ruth." Tariq watched as John smiled.

"Is this right?"

"Yes, Ruth." John beamed. "It's right."

"Reaction times 100%. Target selection 100% shots with accuracy 100%"

"Bloody Hell Ruth! You are a bloody assasin!" Tariq laughed as Ruth stared at the piece of paper.

"Might have guessed you would be top of the class." Beth smiled. "Well done."

"I was trying to fail." Ruth rested her head back against the wall. "How do I get out of that Ball now?"

John shook his head. Ruth was a natural with a gun, the fact she clearly hated them but still tried her best only put her higher in his estimation.

"You can see the targets for yourselves, before anyone thinks to remark Ruth only passed because of who she is married to." He watched as Ruth visibly paled. "Oh, don't look like that lass. I know more about what goes on than people think. This place is a hive of gossip. I know that wee lass from K is keeping tabs on you all."

"Erin?"

"Thats the lass." John smiled. His Glaswegian accent more pronounced than earlier. "You all passed because you fitted the criteria. Now off with you. I have Ros Myers, Adam Carter and Dimitri Levandis to test in half an hour."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf sat at the bar in the George waiting for Adam. The scan photo still clutched in his hand. He still couldn't quite believe the baby was really on the way. Now he had the photographic evidence he couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. He smiled as he remembered the way Zoe had gripped his hand as the image of their baby had appeared on screen.

"Alright mate?" Adam sat on the stool next to him.

"Yeah, look." He handed him the photo.

"Congratulations." Adam smiled as he turned to him. "Zoe ok?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Thanks. Look I need to ask you about what happened after I was taken. I was going to pull the files but apparently Ros has made sure I don't have clearance."

"Only her and Harry do." Adam replied as his mood suddenly darkened.

"Yeah."

"You don't want to know." Adam looked into his glass but all he was really seeing was the way Jo had cried in his arms, the way he had found her after she had run so far and for so long she had made her feet bleed. He remembered how useless he felt when he realised what had happened to Jo and that he hadn't been able to protect her.

"I know." Zaf nodded. "But I think I need to. Ros said something about you, Jo and Boscard."

"He's dead." Adam glared at his pint. "I wish it had been me that killed him not her. I wish I had been able to do it before she had to."

"Adam?" Zaf felt his stomach turn as Adam looked up at him.

"Jo was the little sister I never had. And I let her down. Zaf I really let her down."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>AN More soon?


	4. Ugly Truth and Confessions

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks. Thanks for all the reviews. Blink and you miss it crossover with Ultimate Force. I dont own that either!**

**Confessions and the Ugly Truth?**

Ruth sat at the kitchen table as she waited for the tea in front of her to cool. It was way past midnight and she had long given up on the very notion of sleep. She was just glad Harry and Nick seemed to be able to rest. She knew it was going to continue to allude her for the rest of the night.

"Oh Fidge." She sighed as the cat hopped up onto the chair next to her. "Poor Jo. No wonder Adam never talks about what happened." The cat stared at her for a moment before hopping off the chair and walking towards Muggles who was asleep next to Scarlett. "I think I know why Harry never talks about what happened when I was away."

"It's one of the reasons." Harry stated as Ruth realised she wasn't alone in the kitchen.

"I didn't want to wake you."

"You didn't. Nick was a little quiet tonight." Harry wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Ruth couldn't help but smile.

"He's ok."

"No, Ruth. He's always been a quiet boy but I put that down to everything he's been through. But then again I wasn't the most intuitive father with the older two." He kissed Ruth's neck as he spoke. Ruth rested her head against his chest as she closed her eyes.

"He'll be fine. It's George's birthday." She felt Harry tense a second as she spoke. "And we have been so busy that I was sort of blindsided when I realised the date. We had a talk earlier. He's fine. He'll be fine."

"Oh God, Ruth." He closed his eyes at his own insensitivity. He hadn't even thought the boy would be upset over something like that.

"Actually it's Adam and Zaf I am more worried about." Ruth turned in his arms. "I read the file. On Zaf's abduction. I mean I always knew he had been taken but I never realised the Redbacks were that evil. That they could do what I read in the file. Harry, if I had been here then. If the Section had had analyst we may have known more." She reached up and wiped away a tear.

"No, Ruth." Harry touched her face. "Not your fault. Do not spend half the night analysing it. Zaf is alive. Yes he went through Hell. But he's alive. And he's home. That's the important thing. And look, he's settled and happy with Zoe. New house, new girlfriend, baby on the way. He's doing well Ruth."

"I know."

"So, stop it." He kissed her forehead.

"I can't help but think."

"I know, that's what worries me. And as for your scores on the firing range this lunchtime." He raised an eyebrow as Ruth blushed. "I am beginning to wonder if your talents are being wasted behind a desk."

"Harry, it was a fluke."

"So, nothing to do with the fact you went clay pigeon shooting with your father when you were younger than our Nick? Or that you were in the shooting team at university?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That was then. The targets didn't die if I hit them, which I rarely did. Harry I am worried about the boys. Don't change the subject."

Harry chuckled. He knew that Ruth had caught him.

"Adam and Zaf are ok. Look, for a long time Adam felt guilty about what happened. I think that's why he and Ros worked so hard to find him. For my part I was just worried they would get themselves killed. I had come across the Redbacks before. I know what they could do and to my eternal shame felt that Zaf was lost. That we would never see him alive again. I have never been so glad to be wrong in my life."

Ruth smiled as she rested her head against his chest. She knew her husband had long since lost the 'hardman' persona he was known for in his early days in MI5. He cared about the members of his team as if they were family. She knew that was partly why the team worked so well together, they were the surrogate family that many of them had needed.

"Ruth, did you read the file on Jo? I know you don't have clearance but I also know Zaf and Adam's file are something you do not have clearance for."

"Yes." Ruth spoke quietly, her voice muffled by the shirt she was speaking into. "That poor girl."

"I know."

"Thats why I'm worried. What if Zaf finds out what Boscard did?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam sat staring at his baby daughter. She was beautiful. Almost a month early it seemed that little Miss Isabelle Eleanor Joanna Carter had too much to do to wait around for her due date. As she guzzled the bottle he was feeding her he couldn't help but think of what had happened in the pub. Just talking about Boscard made him feel sick. The thought of him even breathing the same air as Joanna Portman turned his stomach and he blamed himself.

"Adam?" Carrie appeared in the doorway. "I didn't hear you get up."

"I was awake before this one." He smiled at his fiance. She frowned as she realised it didn't reach his eyes.

"What is it?"

"You know something? I'm really glad Wes suggested adding Joanna to Issy's name."

"He said you had a friend with the same name. And it's a pretty name." Carrie shrugged, "She was a spook. Wasn't she? And seeing as I have never met Joanna I am assuming she either isn't in Section D or she was and now."

"She died." Adam whispered. "Jo Portman. She was just a kid really. Had the makings of a great officer. No Ros or Ruth but inciteful, compassionate and a quick thinker. She saved Zaf and Ruth's lives once." He smile at the memory. "But then she got hurt. God, Carrie we both did."

"That scar on your chest?"

"The one I change the subject about when you ask me? Yeah." He nodded. "I was cut up, literally but what they did to Jo. What he did to her and I failed to protect her. I was the senior officer and I should have protected her." Carrie stepped forward as he closed his eyes.

"Adam." She brushed a tear away. "I know you aren't supposed to be telling me this."

"You signed the Act."

"But still." She held his face in her palm as the baby began to wriggle. "I know you. If you could have protected her. You would have protected her."

"The things they did to her. The way he treated her. She asked me to kill her. She actually begged me." He walked over to the Moses basket and placed the sleeping baby down. "They. He. Broke her."

"Adam." Carrie walked across to him and pulled him into her arms. "It wasn't your fault."

"Carrie, "

"Carrie nothing." She kissed him chastely on the lips. "Bed, now. I'll see to Issy next time she wakes but please please stop torturing yourself and get some rest." He sighed as he felt her slip her smaller hand into his and squeezed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This Boscard was a right bastard." Beth announced as Malcolm looked away.

"He was unsavoury to say the least." He replied as Tariq and Dimitri turned to face her. "The file on the Redbacks is quite comprehensive but not for those with weaker stomachs." Malcolm turned back to his computer.

"Boscard is dead." Tariq stated.

"Yeah, but it seems that this Confederation was a front for the Redbacks in the USA and now here. This Strolm is a nasty piece of work too." Dimitri answered. "Ruth went through the files. He's been in prison over in the USA a few times. Seems thats where he met up with Boscard. It's obvious the man has some serious mental health issues."

"Dim, he's a psychopath."

"Yeah." Tariq agreed. "But a psychopath with a degree in computer science and a Masters in Information Technology. Terrorists these days don't have to be about bombs you know. He could cause Worl War 3 without leaving his console."

"Bloody Hell." Beth stammered.

"Exactly my point." Malcolm shrugged on his jacket. "And I for one see no benefit in hashing over it when we are all half asleep. I'll see you in the morning meeting. Oh and I know our Zafar is not as tough as he would like us all to believe. I'd appreciate a little tact if you can."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf stared at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about what Adam had told him. He knew his friend hadn't let her down. Adam was a consumate spy. He came from a family of security service personnel. They had recently found out Eleanor Carter had known Harry for years, since Adam was a boy. She had been a sleeper agent since her time in Israel. Espionage was in Adam's blood and Zaf knew there was no way he would let any of his team now. No. Jo's attack was not his fault. He glanced across at Zoe as she slept peacefully. He was just relieved that Harry had put her on desk duty until after her maternity leave. He slipped out of bed and walked towards the window.

"God, Jo." He rested his hands on the windowsill as he fought the urge to cry. He had always hated the Redbacks. Now he had a new reason to hate them. He had always known Ros had fired the bullet that had killed Jo but in his mind Boscard had loaded the gun. Everything Adam had told him was etched on his memory. Boscard had broken Jo. Yes there had been other women and men who survived what she did, had counselling, saw the perpetrator imprisoned. Had justice. That hadn't happened for Jo Portman. She had refused Tring, refused counselling, determined to continue as she always had. But her mindet was different. The world hadn't changed but her perception of it had. He screwed his eyes shut as Adam explained how he had insisted she stay at his flat when they had been rescued, how they had both got so drunk they couldn't move from the living room floor and both cried. He wiped away a tear. He had only seen Adam cry twice in their friendship, when Fiona had died and then at her funeral. To imagine himm crying over his abduction and the attack on himself and Jo seemed strange. But then Adam had explained what they had been through and Zaf couldn't help but cry himself.

"Zaf," He stared at the window, the darkness outside made the window reflective. He could see the still sleeping Zoe move slightly in the bed. Behind him Jo was stood with her arms folded. "Stop beating yourself up over this."

"I should have been here."

"You were 'dead' as far as we knew." Jo smiled sadly. "And so was I. Inside at least. You know what I asked Adam. He never would but I begged."

"I'm sorry." He whispered as a tear escaped his cheek.

"Just stop them. The Royal Ball is going to be dangerous. Look after the others, especially keep an eye on Ruth. What is Harry thinking?" She smiled sadly. "Boscard is in Hell. Don't look at me like that. I commited suicide. My death isn't Ros' fault."

"I never thought it was." He sighed.

"So, blame those that drove me to it. Not those that gave me an escape route. Stop the Redbacks and the Confederation."

"Is Ruth in danger?" Zaf wanted to turn around but he knew Jo would be gone.

"Isn't she always? She was my best friend but God that girl attracts trouble." Zaf couldn't help but smile. Jo was right. For such an unassuming woman Ruth could attract danger as easily as Tariq could attract attention from the girls in reception.

"Yeah, Jo? I am sorry. If I could turn back time." He watched as she faded a little.

"No one can. Zaf." She smiled sadly. "I wont be around much more. Look after Zoe and the children. Look after yourself."

"Jo." He turned as tears streamed down his face. She was gone.

"Zaf. Zaf, wake up." Zoe shook his shoulder gently as he thrashed about in bed. "Zaf, it's me. It's Zoe. Open your eyes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ros, are you alright?"

"Lucas." Ros took the mug from him. "I am always alright."

"The Redbacks and the Confederation are seriously well organised and have been around in one form or another for years." He sipped his own coffee as Ros narrowed her eyes.

"I know." She met Lucas' gaze. "And they are responsible for the death of my friend and they tortured her and Adam and Zaf. They destroyed Jo. Boscard may be dead but there are others like him."

"The Royal Ball is going to have to have the best security we've ever provided."

"Harry and Towers have drafted in Red Troop. I'm meeting Henry Garvey and Aiden Dempsey tomorrow." She sipped her drink, while she liked and respected the staff sargeant she couldn't stand his boss. Coronel Major Dempsey was an overbearing idiot as far as she was concerned. And she wasted no time in letting him know her opinion of him.

"SAS, CIA and MI 5. Covering all bases." Lucas watched as Ros nodded.

"Yeah. I want this lot finished Lucas, I saw the aftermath of what they did to Section D. They are never doing it again. They aren't even going to get close." Ros poured the rest of her coffee in the sink and walked towards the bedroom she shared with Lucas. She was just glad the children were asleep. Lucas downed the last of his coffee before turning and following her. He had a feeling that whatever happened at the Royal Ball or during the President's visit Section D was about to change forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon?


	5. Boundries

**Disclaimer I still don't own Spooks.**

**Setting the Boundries.**

Ruth stared at the computer screen in front of her as she tried to make sense of the information Sam Burton had sent her. The mild mannered Scotswoman had seemed even more concerned about Strolm, The Confederation and The Redbacks when Ruth had spoken to her on the phone that morning. As ever it had been a secure line. She knew Sam had a tendancy to over dramatise alot of what she found but Ruth had read Jo's file and seen the medical reports on Adam, Jo and Zaf once he had returned. It was clear the Redbacks were as evil as the legend that had seeped through Thames House like a horrifying chinese whisper. Any spook that knew anything about the organisation was horrifed by them and even the second hand accounts of what they did was enough to send fear into the hearts of the longest standing spooks. She knew Harry was secretly worried sick about his team, already touched by the evil of the Redbacks once now they had merged with the Confederation he had no idea what they were capable of. She sighed heavily as Callum placed a coffee on her desk.

"Don't worry, I'm not sucking up and that." He pointed to the mug is not MI 5 standard issue. "Carte Noir."

"Oh the good stuff." Ruth smiled. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." Callum smiled back. He genuinely did like the quiet analyst. He had no idea why Erin had taken such a dislike to her when she had barely spoken to the woman. But then Ruth was the godmother of Lucas and Ros' children. And Erin hated Ros on sight.

"Callum." Ruth raised an eyebrow.

"Malcolm said that these Redbacks."

"Whatever he said about them is right." Ruth placed the mug on her desk. "He was here when they came across our path a couple of years ago. They are as evil as he says they are."

"Officers got hurt?"

"Tortured." Lucas sat beside him as he ate a chocolate covered donut. "These people, they torture officers and kill them. That is if they don't sell them on first. My first cell mate in Moscow was part of it. And they know exactly what they are doing."

"Right." Callum paled slightly as he listened to the senior officer. He had a feeling Lucas had been through more than he knew. But then he had a feeling that the whole team had.

"Oh God." Ruth sighed as Tariq walked out of the kitchen as Harry left his office. "Here we go."

"Harry Pearce. " The New York accent drew his name out as Slyvester Denning walked towards him and Ros. Both remained in the doorway off his office. "And you must be Ros?"

"Must I?" Ros greeted him with her customary death glare as the american looked away. Beth and Ruth exchanged glances. Both knew Ros did not want the man on her territory.

"This is my Section Chief Ros Myers." Harry shook the man's hand as he ushered him into the office. He didn't like the way he looked at Ros and he knew then that Ros had seen the predatory look in his eyes. He shook his head slightly. There was no way Ros would have looked at the clean cut CIA man in a million years, even if she was still single. Ros turned and closed the door behind them as she caught Lucas' eye and smiled slightly. If Sylvester was in any doubt as to his chances with Ros Myers he knew in the look he had seen her give Lucas that he had no chance at all, especially as he had now spotted her wedding and eternity rings on her left hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Zaf?" Adam had been driving along in silence for what seemed like forever.

"Yeah?" Zaf rested his head back on the car head rest.

"This Ball?"

"What about it?" Zaf didn't really want to go. It wasn't a night out, it was work. And worse than that it was work in a tux. He hated wearing formal stuff. He had a million and one suits but they were his choice and bought with his savings but having to go for work, to protect an American politician was not his idea of fun. He knew Ruth felt the same.

"We don't know much about it. Apparently this Strolm bloke is going to cause problems, we have no idea why."

"True." Zaf smiled. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Grovesner Square does have a fantastic canteen." Adam returned the smile. "You fancy getting a sandwich?"

"Yeah." He nodded as Adam drove towards the American CIA building. He knew that it was time to speak to Adam's asset. He also knew Adam was still worried about him. He just wondered when he was going to be able to move on. His dream about Jo kept coming into his mind along with what Adam told him about Boscard and the warning about Ruth. Suddenly he felt sick. "Adam mate, stop the car."

"What?"

"Just stop the car."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh dear." Malcolm shrugged off his jacket as he watched the tense scene in Harry's office through the window. He could see Ros was on the verge of loosing her temper. Those that didn't know her would never have guessed but he had known the blonde Section Chief long enough to worry about what was going on in the office.

"American liasion." Tariq answered as Malcolm nodded. "Been in there for about an hour."

"I see." Malcolm sat down. "And how long as she been there?"

"Erin? She hasn't left her desk since Ros closed the door."

"Ah." Malcolm stood up and walked across to the newcomer's desk. "Erin, might I have a quiet word?"

"No." Erin glared.

"I really must insist." Malcolm was not going to be bullied. He knew he was thought of as the quiet one, the man that was happiest playing with diodes and elecronic gadgets. But he was also Harry's friend and part of Section D. He was not going to let the new girl destroy what they had all spent years working on. "Either here where the rest of the team can hear me or I shall meet you on the roof in approximately five minutes. I would suggest it in your best interest to meet me there." He turned and walked back to his desk as Zoe scraped her chair back.

"Listen to Malcolm." She smiled kindly. "Just this once, forget the school report and open your eyes." She rested a hand on her stomach as she picked up the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll call the Grid." Beth sighed as Dimitri started the engine. She had a terrible headache and the lack of information they were getting on Strolm was not helping.

"Yeah." Dimitri sat in the car next to her as the engine idled. "I am begining to think that this man doesn't really exist. I mean we read those reports yesterday but it's like the guy appeared from nowhere."

"There a contact I still have from the old days." Beth sighed as Dimitri was suddenly more interested in what was going on.

"Yeah?"

"Terry Pritchard. Old school. I mean really old school."

"And?"

"And apart from Zaf he is the only one to ever escape from these bastards. Might be worth giving him a call? I could pop round there." She caught his eyes. Dimitri knew when Beth was trying to appear confident. He could see that for some reason she was nervous about contacting her old co worker.

"Yeah." Dimitri nodded. "You have an address?"

"Yeah. The last one I have for him is in Surrey."

"Suburbia it is then." Dimitri smiled as he pulled the small car out into main traffic.

"I can go on my own." Beth stared out the front screen. "You should go back to the Grid."

"Beth, I'm coming with you." He glanced at her, relieved to see her smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bloody Hell." Ruth muttered under her breath as the information on her screen started to make sense to her. "Please, God. No."

"Ruth?" Zoe looked up as the office door opened. A rather less assertive american liasion officer walked out towards the Pods as Lucas crossed to Ruth's desk.

"Ruth?"

"I don't know." She tapped a few keys.

"Yes, you do." Lucas stared at the screen in front of him and felt the colour drain from his face. "Right, yeah." He mumbled as Ruth pressed a few more keys. "This is bigger than we thought. That man."

"Is not the real Strolm." Ruth mumbled.

"So, who the Hell is he? And where the Hell is the real Strolm?"

"Not entirely sure on that one just yet." Ruth sighed.

Harry watched as his visitor left. Ros stood beside him as the pod doors closed around the american man.

"You think they have must be slimey little creep in the job description in Washington?" Ros asked as Harry smirked. "I mean don't tell me that man is a natural spook. Have you ever seen anyone so transparent?"

"It's just till the case is over." Harry answered as he noticed the small huddle around Ruth's desk and the absence of two of his team. "Ruth? Lucas?"

"You may want to see this." Lucas stepped back as Ruth bit her top lip. Harry frowned as he stared at the same images Ruth had pulled up seconds earlier. Ros swore under her breath, glad that Erin wasn't aorund but appalled by what she saw.

"Get the others back here now." Harry ordered. "This is bigger than we thought. Ruth, find out who that man is and what he is doing on UK soil."

"He's FSB." Lucas didn't drag his eyes away from the screen.

"Then I want to know why the bloody Russians have a man pretending to be a terrorist on my patch a week before the President of America lands here to have tea with the Queen. Someone is playing silly buggers."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth knocked on the door of the little cottage at the end of the lane as Dimitri looked at the pituresque little garden. He had no idea why Beth seemed so nervous of her former colleague but he knew she would tell him when she was ready. He turned back as he saw her look through the glass panel.

"Shit!"

"What?"

"He's dead." Beth looked away from the window. "He's dead."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon?


	6. Macho man?

**Disclaimer I still do not own Spooks**

**Macho Man?**

Beth jumped back as she felt Dimitri rest a hand on her shoulder. She knew that they should call the Grid, only Ruth knew where they were headed and the discovery of a dead body had certainly changed their plans.

"He had a cat."

"Sorry?" Dimitri asked as Beth stared up at him.

"Terry, had this ginger tabby cat. No other family, an ex wife but he had been divorced for years when I met him. No kids. Just Maggie." She rested her head against the wall as police sirens could be heard getting nearer and nearer.

"This is all we need." He looked at the patrol car as it stopped in the drive.

"Call the Grid." Beth sighed. "I'll deal with him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is this strictly necessary?" Erin walked up to Malcolm who was staring out over the grey London skyline.

"Do you know what this is?" Malcolm didn't even turn to her as his left hand waved towards the City.

"London."

"I hated it when I first arrived. Absolutely loathed it. Too big, polluted, full of rude people but then over the years it became home. My home."

"Is there a point to this?" Erin stared at the quiet welsh man.

"Yes. You see it is the remit of Section D to protect this country from terrorist attacks. Which I might add we do well."

"I never disputed that."

"No." Malcolm smiled slightly as he turned to her. "But you are disputing the effectiveness of my team. When I say London is my home I mean it. I also class each and every member of my team as my family. Section D, The Grid is as much my home as my little cottage."

"As I say?" Erin huffed.

"And when someone comes into my home with the intention of upsetting the people there I don't take kindly to it. Now I am sure you are only doing your job but everyone in that section works bloody hard for bloody ridiculous hours, and yes we are close. I don't deny it but after everything with the Inquiry, with Syria and everything that happened with the Albany file I think my friends. My family. Have been through enough." Malcolm watched as Erin frowned.

"Believe it or not when Ruth joined us from GCHQ she wasn't welcomed with open arms, quite the opposite actually. And Ros, she had to earn the respect of those in the section. But both women have the undying respect and friendship of everyone around that Briefing Room table. It takes time, you think on that Erin. Just think about whether it is worth it? If there is no section D then who else is going to do our jobs so well and so effectiently? We work as well as we do because we are so close."

"So? Join in the little party or leave." Erin spat.

"No, no you misunderstand." Malcolm smiled kindly. "I am telling you, tell the truth in your reports. Tell the DG everything and make sure you do because that is the only way this section will survive. But, if on the contrary you belittle or run down any of my section I wouldn't like to be in your shoes when it comes a time for you to move on." He walked away leaving the brunette to stare out over the city. She wasn't quite sure what had happened but something in the pit of her stomach made her think the quietest man she had ever met had threatened her. She smiled as she folded her arms and stared at the city below her, knowing that if anyone else had even thought of speaking to her like that she would have exploded. Somehow the fact it was Malcolm she couldn't bring herself to be offended.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Staff Sargeant Henry Garvey." Lucas looked up as he watched the army man jog down the steps from the pods.

"Alright? Who's this?" He nodded to Callum.

"Callum Reed, Henry Garvey." Lucas made the introductions. "Callum's not been here that long."

"So I see." Henry smiled as he looked around the Grid. Ruth was trying to avoid one of his team as Zoe deftly pulled Louis DeCosta away from the analyst and towards the coffee machine. He shook his head and smiled. It seemed Red Troop and Section D would forever be linked in some way or another and that Louis would continue to make a prat of himself. He pointed out the members of his team to Callum as Lucas crossed the room to where Ros was standing.

"Becka Gallagher, Louis DeCosta, Dave." Callum nodded as Lucas touched Ros' arm.

"You ok?"

"Me?" A small smile graced Ros' face. "Of course, just needed a little caffiene before I have to deal with him." She raised an eyebrow as Lucas followed her gaze to where Harry was talking to Aiden Dempsey. Neither man looked particularly happy.

"Play nicely Ros. Remember, three days till the yanks arrive." He rested his hand on her's as she closed her eyes.

"Five days to the Ball and we still have no idea who Strolm really is or where he is." She kept her voice low, still not trusting the newcomers.

"I think we might have a lead." Ruth smiled as she walked past them. "I've been digging."

"Oh I bet you have." Ros smiled slightly as Ruth turned back to her with her best 'innocent' look plastered across her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Zaf?" Adam looked up as his friend returned from the pub toilet. "You alright, mate?"

"Sorry."

"Don't appologise. Are you alright?" Adam stared as Zaf sat down.

"I will be." He ran a hand through his hair. "Might have picked up a bug?"

"And I might have just won the lottery. Zaf, talk to me." Adam pushed the glass of water towards his friend as he picked up his own glass of coke.

"This Ball. I've got a bad feeling about it."

"Such as?" Adam had the same gut instict but he had no idea what to do about it. The whole set up just felt completely wrong.

"I can't help but think something is going to happen. I mean I know Boscard is dead. I'll shut up now, I didn't sleep well last night. Almost gave Zoe a heart attack." Zaf took a sip of his water.

"Boscard is dead." Adam repeated. "Strolm isn't. But he is just as dangerous, you read the notes Ruth gave us. He makes Boscard look like Willy Wonka."

"Yeah. I dunno mate, don't tell Zoe but I spent half of last night dreaming about Jo. It was like she was trying to warn me about something. She kept saying that Ruth was in trouble."

"Ruth?"

"I know, I think I might just be headed for Tring at this rate." Zaf stared at the table as Adam smiled.

"Nah, not quite yet." He watched as Zaf looked up. "You may be mad but not that mad. Anyway isn't Ruth in danger the minute she leaves the Grid for work? Trouble follows her."

"It's in the job description." Zaf replied.

"Yeah, come on. Lets see what the cousins have got for us." Adam downed his drink and waited for Zaf to follow him out of the pub.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A cat." Dimitri looked at the smaller than average ginger tabby cat in the cat carrier. "We now have a cat?"

"Well, it's me or the shelter and Terry was always ok with me." Beth shrugged.

"Bit of a commitment though. A cat."

"Yeah." Beth looked at the floor. She really didn't want to dump the moggie in a shelter. "Ruth has two."

"Yeah."

"Ok, RSPCA it is." Beth sighed as she tried not to cry. Dimitri rested a hand on hers.

"Big bad Beth Bailey crying over a cat? Never would have believed it." He smiled as he picked up the cat carrier and placed it in the back of the car.

"Shut up, Sailor Boy. I'm not crying."

"No. Of course not." He walked towards her and wrapped her in his arms. "Beth, the cat stays with me. Aslong as you do too." He kissed her hair as she visibly tensed in his arms.

"Now that sounds like a commitment." She bit her bottom lip as her eyes met his.

"Yeah, so? What do you say?" Beth shook her head slightly before raising herself on tiptoes to kiss him. Neither had any idea they were being watched.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry looked up as the door to his office opened.

"Harry?"

"Ros said you have a lead on the identity of Strolm."

"I think so." Ruth smiled slightly. "Harry, this man is definately not Strolm but he has been pretty good at adopting his identity."

"So do we know who he really is?"

"Beth called. Her contact, the man that also survived the Redbacks was following him too. Now he's dead. Beth and Dimitri found his body. From what I found by going through the records and what Zoe picked up from going through the police records combined with Beth's intel from Patterson's house it seems the man is Raynaud Stefan Boscard."

"Boscard is dead."

"Yes. He also had a brother."

"And a major grudge against Section D." Harry walked across the office to her. "Ruth, if this man is half as evil as his brother was." He touched her cheek, forcing her to look at him.

"Harry."

"I will worry about you. You know that. The DG is still insistant that we are all at this blasted Ball. Zoe is exempt due to her pregnancy but the rest of us are to be there." He watched as she nodded.

"Including the CIA and Red Troop. Actually, what did Ros say to Dempsey? I've never seen him leave here so fast." Ruth smiled slightly.

"Better to ask what she didn't say." Harry smiled back. "Ruth, you stay with me. At the Ball. Please just stay with me and make sure that gun is loaded."

"Harry."

"Promise me, Ruth. Please." He rested his forehead against hers as he tightened his hold on her.

"I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Not happy with this chapter. Please let me know what you think.


	7. Always the Quiet Ones

**Disclaimer. I do not own Spooks.**

**Always the Quiet Ones?**

Zaf felt sick. He had since the moment the link between the Confederation and Boscard had been mentioned. He knew Ruth was right to inform them but the mere mention of Boscard and the Redbacks made him sick to his stomach. He rested his forearms on the barrier as he let the night air chill him to the bone.

"Thought I'd find you up here." He hung his head as Zoe walked towards him.

"Yeah."

"Zaf, talk to me."

"I'm fine." He looked up and smiled slightly as Zoe raised an eyebrow. "Really."

"You can talk to me, you know that." She touched his arm. "Zaf, I have no idea what those men did to you. What they did to Adam and Joanna but I know it was far from easy."

"Zo."

"No Zaf, listen to me." She stood next to him on the rooftop as the street lights began to light up the city below. "I can never begin to understand what happened to you. I can never begin to comprehend what Jo went through but I do know what it's like to be so scared that you don't think you can breathe. To be so scared that you'd welcome your last breath being your last. Just so the pain would stop. And I know what it's like to wake up sweating and shaking because the images just wont stop haunting you." She paused as he looked away from her. "I just need you to know I'm here."

"Zo." He wiped a tear away as she touched his face. "I."

"Come 'ere." Zoe pulled him to her as he finally broke down and cried.

########################################################

"Here." Sarah passed Malcolm the steaming mug of coffee as he stared at the computer screen. He had been home a little over an hour.

"Thank you."

"This case." Sarah leant against the doorway cradling her own coffee mug. "It's getting to you."

"It's a blast from the past none of us ever thought we would see again. Poor Zafar and Adam seem to be taking it particularly badly. When you were in the service did you ever here of a group known as the Redbacks?" Malcolm turned as he heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Iesu Grist. Unrhyw un, ond nhw!" Sarah clutched her mug to her chest as she slipped into her native welsh. He left the computer as he noticed how pale she had become.

"Sarah?"

"Be careful. Oh my God be careful." She stared at him as her eyes filled with tears. "Every spook knows how evil they are. They are sick."

"We came across them before. Zaf came off the worst."

"No, no he didn't. He's alive. I heard of cases. No I translated cases and worked through case files where officers were taken when in the field. Killed brutally. Oh Malcolm, if Zaf survived that he is much stronger than we ever thought. These people sent parts of the body back home. To their families. That is how sick these people are." Sarah sighed as she stared at her husband. Malcolm closed his eyes as he thought of the look in Adam's eye as they had walked back on the Grid following his and Jo's return. While Jo had been devastated by what had happened and the apparent loss of Zaf, in comparison Adam had seemed colder. Almost as if he hadn't been able to link what had happened to him to the events going on around him. It had only been hours later that he had found him shaking in the gent's toilets, clearly in the midst of a panic attack.

"Sarah."

"No Malcolm. These people are evil personified. The things they've done." He nodded before he pulled her into his arms.

##########################

"These people seemed to cause the Cousins enough trouble when they were operating in Chicago and Texas." Ruth wiped another plate as Harry walked in to the kitchen.

"Ruth."

"Then they migrate to the UK. Why? I mean we had this when Michael Monroe was supposed to be extradicted. All the trouble at Danny's funeral." Ruth continued as Harry picked up one of the plates and opened the kitchen cupboards.

"The CIA are actually listening to us this time. And it looks like their liasion is not a traitor."

"This time."

"Quite." Harry walked towards her as she rested both hands on the sink. He could see she was about to explode. He knew exactly how she felt but at least she had never seen the others after they had escaped the Redbacks. She had never had to look Adam in the eye after he had been told Jo begged him to kill her.

"I went to visit Jo." Harry sighed. He had no idea why he was telling Ruth this now, with Nick playing on the Xbox in the next room. Ruth closed her eyes as she heard him. "She was different. Not our Jo."

"When I met her on the steps outside the Albert Hall she had changed."

"You met Jo? After?"

"After I came home. Yes, you know this." Ruth sighed as Harry stepped away. He wasn't in the mood for an argument but he could see Ruth was angry. He just wasn't sure what the cause was. "She was different."

"She never recovered." Harry paused. "Broken. It was like Boscard took her and broke her. Like a china doll that had been dropped."

"Harry." Ruth suddenly softened as she rested a hand on his bicep. "It wasn't your fault."

"I asked her if there was anything she needed? Should I contact her mum? Tring? But she just stared at me and said it was like any other job. Her and Adam were home and that was that. Then I went to see Adam and he just seemed to shut down. This is Adam Carter, the man that had already survived being tortured. Wrote the training pack on how to deal with it and he's looking at me as if he had never met me before. That was another day I came home and wrote my resignation." Harry sighed as she touched his face.

"Then I am very glad you didn't. Adam doesn't blame you. Neither does Zaf and I know Jo. She would never have blamed you. I read the files remember. You ran that op well. It went wrong but then noone could have seen it." She stared at him, willing him to meet her eyes.

"I talked to the DG. I tried to persuade him that we need desk officers behind the scenes on this one. That you, Malcolm and Tariq need to be in the obbo van outside watching our backs." Harry finally met her gaze. "God, Ruth the thought of any of the team in that building with Boscard's brother makes me feel sick. The thought of you."

"I will be fine." Ruth touched his face as he covered his hand with his and brought the palm to his lips.

"Ruth."

"Concentrate on the op. Ros had a lead on the Confederation. She was going to see an asset once she finished terrifying the British Army." Ruth smiled as Harry closed his eyes. "We will stop whatever it is that these people have planned. They will make a mistake and we will be there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lucas."

"Everything ok in there?" Lucas looked up at the plush high rise apartment building that Ros had entered five minute earlier. Ros smiled slightly as she walked around the apartment she had broken into. The decor was gaudy and looked like a bomb had already gone off in the flat.

"Gregor came up with the goods for once." She smiled as she walked across to the sofa. The nondescript box on the coffee table had intrigued her since she had arrived.

"Ros, be careful."

"Lucas." She sighed as she subconsciously rolled her eye. "I." It was then she noticed the flashing lights and the red beam in the centre of her abdomen. "How soon can you get the bomb squad here?"

She ran for the door as she heard Lucas swear. The comms were obliterated as she threw herself towards the tower block stairs as the door erupted in splinters and smoke. Swearing she closed her eyes as she hit the floor with a thud as debris landed on top of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas scrambled from the car as he began trying to radio the Grid. Someone had to be on desk duty and he prayed it was Callum. The new boy was so keen to fit in that he was almost too good at his job. He winced when he heard the unmistakable voice of Erin Watts over the comms.

"Go ahead."

"Paramedics and a clean up team needed now. We have a suspect explosion in North London."

"Personell."

"One officer down." He could feel his pulse rise as he fought the image that was coursing through his mind. Ros had been in an explosion before. He knew what she looked like covered in dust and debris as firemen cut her unconsious body from the debris. He was terrified he would see it again. Or worse. He fought his way past people trying to escape from the building as sirens could be heard in the back ground.

"Lucas. Status report. Now." Erin tried her best to pull rank. It didn't quite work, it didn't have the same effect as when Ros did it.

"Ros is in the explosion." Lucas took the steps two at a time as he spoke. He had no idea that Erin had closed her eyes in shock as he had told her the news. He had no idea that Zoe, Callum and Zaf had been stood feet from her, all silently praying that the quiet but apparently hard as nails Section Chief would be ok.

"Keep us appraised." Erin replied as she stared at the phone, refusing to meet anyone's eye. "I'll have Beth and Dimitri with you in under five minutes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros coughed as she realised she wasn't dead. It had been another close call but somehow she had escaped the explosion with just a cut on her right arm. She pushed herself into a sitting positon as Lucas reached her.

"I'm ok." She coughed as Lucas stared at her.

"Ros."

"I am going to kill Gregor when I get my hands on him. The double crossing pathetic excuse for a piece of skin." She gasped out between coughs. Lucas brushed her hair back from her face.

"Can you stand up?"

"Lucas." She glared at him as he reached out a hand. It was only then she realised it was a valid question.

"Of course I can." She huffed before she tried to stand. "What?" Her legs shook slightly as he grabbed her before she could fall.

"A&E now."

"What?"

"You heard. Ros, I'm not taking any chances this time. Not with you." He almost whispered in her ear as she groaned. It was then he realised she wasn't arguing with him. "Erin, paramedics. NOW!" He half yelled as he scooped Ros into his arms and almost ran down the stairs, praying that he was over reacting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth cursed as she heard Harry's mobile phone ring as Nick made his way up the stairs to bed.

"Don't tell me. Ros has finally killed Erin." She sighed as she walked into the living room to see Harry half push Muggles from his lap. It was then she froze. Harry sat silently as he listened to the caller.

"I'll be at the hospital in the next twenty minutes. Are Marion and Guy happy to look after the children?" Ruth felt her heart constrict as she heard Harry ask if Lucas' brother and sister-in-law were able to look after Amy and James. She knew it had to be either Ros or Lucas that had been hurt. "Yes, Callum. You were right to call me. Get everyone working on this. I'll call Adam, get him back in and the others. Yes, I know half the team were down but the Ball is in three days time and these jokers think they can unsteady us by taking out our Section Chief but they are wrong. I'll go to the hospital, assess the situation and be back with you. Until I get there Malcolm is in charge." He turned to Ruth.

"I'll get Catherine to stay with Nick. I'm coming to the hospital." Ruth silently dared him to argue with her.

"No. Go to the Grid." Harry watched as she nodded once. "What happened?"

"Ros got burned. Lucas took her to A&E. Seems an asset of hers is working both sides, how she is alive is a miracle."

"I wonder if the asset still is. If The Confederation know that they were working both sides." Ruth waited for Catherine to answer as Harry shrugged his shoulders before heading out of the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Thanks for the reviews. Please let me know what you think. The welsh Sarah spoke basically translates as "Jesus Christ. Not them again! Anything but them!"


	8. Hope

**Disclaimer I still do not own Spooks.**

**Hope?**

Lucas stared at the poster in front of him without really seeing it. He knew that the poster would be imprinted on his memory for the rest of his life. He swallowed hard as he heard Harry approach him.

"Harry."

"Callum called me."

Lucas nodded. He had nothing more to say. All he knew was the paramedics had taken a very quiet and semi conscious Ros through the doors marked 'MAJORS' while he was left to wait in the relatives area of the packed A&E department. Harry sat on one of the impossibly uncomfortable metal and plastic chairs and silently waited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We have a lead?" Beth asked as she perched herself on the edge of Adam's desk.

"No, we have a cat." Dimitri replied as Erin rolled her eyes. She had no idea what the most junior members of the team spoke about at the best of times. Now was no different. She had no idea why Beth was smiling at the former Naval man.

"How was she?" Tariq asked as Beth looked at the floor. Dimitri shrugged his shoulders.

"Ros? She didn't look good. I dunno. Her top had been ripped and she was caked in dust and rubble. Even her hair looked grey." Dimitri answered.

"I've never seen her so quiet. I didn't realise her scars were that bad. I mean she always wears shirts and jackets. I know she was in a bomb blast before. But even so." Beth shrugged as Ruth crossed the room to them.

"The Hotel Bombing was a few years ago. She is the reason Andrew Lawrence lived as long as he did. She was burned pretty badly when masionary landed on her. Five hours in theatre, skin grafts and nearly a month in ITU. I think that is bound to leave you with some scars." Ruth replied as she glanced at the clock. She was worried sick about her friend and as angry as Hell that she had been double crossed. She watched as Beth and Dimitri fell silent. Neither had been part of the team in those days. Talk of Nightingale and hotel bombs still wasn't real to them. It was all to real to Ruth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Adam?" Beth looked up.

"I spoke with Harry. I'm filling in for Ros while Malcolm is in charge here." Adam shrugged off his jacket.

"Any news?" Erin asked as the blonde spook regarded her.

"No. Lucas was talking to the doctor when Harry called. That's all I know. Harry is on his way back here." Adam watched as Malcolm seemed to visibly relax at the thought of no longer having to run the Grid. "The Ball is in three days. The President of America arrives in little less than 24 hours. We need something."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas kissed Ros on the forehead as the nurse left them alone. She smiled slightly but didn't open her eyes.

"Ros, you can wake up now." He smiled slightly as he felt her grip on his hand tighten.

"I feel like shit." She replied and Lucas couldn't help but laugh.

"Ros, in the last five hours you have been in an explosion, knocked out. You have had stitches in the wound on your arm, you have had a brain scan, an x ray and neurological observations every fifteen minutes..You also have three broken ribs and a bruised sturnum. You are supposed to feel like shit." Lucas smiled as she finally opened her eyes.

"That's good to know."

"All I care about is that you are alive." He kissed her hand as she smiled slightly.

"It's a start." Ros struggled to push herself into a sitting position. Everything ached. "Painkillers an optional extra these days?"

"You had morphine." Lucas watched as she raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me Gregor has been fished out the Thames."

"No."

"Right, this gets better and better. He set me up. Why? He knew I was going to that flat and he knew the chances of getting out of it alive were not exactly in my favour." Ros watched as Lucas looked away. "I need to talk to him."

"You said it yourself, he's a waste of skin."

"Lucas." Ros paused. "He has always been reliable as long as he was paid. Someone was paying him more than I was. I want to know who."

"I think we can guess." Lucas sighed as Ros closed her eyes as another wave of pain flooded her chest and abdomen. He was immediately at her side as she tried her best not to cry out.

"We don't have much time. The Ball is the end of this week."

"Ros, I think getting almost blown to Kingdom Come gets you out of this op."

"Like Hell it does." She opened her eyes to see Lucas staring at her. "How soon can I get out of here?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry ignored the mobile phone as he negotiated the London traffic. He felt as though he had been awake for days. The busy central London traffic did nothing to appease his mood and he knew that by pulling over to answer the call he was risking making his own mood worse and with the current state of mind he was convinced the hands free was only going to get him in to a car accident that he could ill afford.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's Harry?" Ruth looked up as Zoe asked.

"On his way back from the hospital." Ruth glanced at the clock. It was definately not over an hours drive from the hospital in the middle of London to where she was sat. She had taken the journey herslef in less than thirty minutes.

"Via Glasgow?" Erin added as Ruth shot her a death glare Ros would be proud of. She snapped up the phone on her desk as it sprang into life.

"Yes."

Erin and Zoe looked away, both knew that Harry was not just taking the scenic route back to Thames House but the longer he took the more they were at a loss as to what to do next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam poured coffee into yet another mug as he thought about what Harry had told him about the American delegation. They had dealt with the Confederation on an ad hoc basis but neither the idiotic CIA liasion officer or anyone in the Presidential delegation seemed to know what was going on. There had been no communication from the group and no one seemed to have any idea what had happened to the real Strolm. He glared at the steaming coffee mug as he tried to quell the frustration growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Adam, mate." Zaf stuck his head around the corner. "Alec is on the phone, asking for you."

Adam cursed as he made his way out of the kitchenette, leaving the mug abandoned by the sink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry cursed under his breath as he reached the traffic lights three streets away from Thames House. A quick glance at the mobile phone abandoned on the passenger seat showed he now had three missed calls. All from Ruth. He sighed, the combination of roadworks and night time revellers had made his journey back to the Grid almost twice as long. The voice mail almost begging him to call did little to appease his consious and he knew Ruth must have been imagining all sorts of ways in which he was delayed. He pressed the button on his dashboard that would activate his hands free.

"Ruth."

"Alec called. We have a lead. Also the Home Secretary and the CIA idiot have been trying to get hold of you." He smiled. He knew Ruth was doing her best to be professional but he heard the undercurrent of relief in her voice.

"Sorry, RTC just outside the bloody hospital and now I'm stuck in roadworks." Harry tried to explain. "What does Alec want?"

"He's coming in. Apparently Juliet had heard of Strolm from her time as National Coordinator. He has some information on an old asset of hers." Ruth tried to keep her voice even but the idea of anything to do with Juliet Shaw made her skin crawl.

"Good God. Don't say we actually have a lead?" Harry pulled the car away from the make shift traffic lights as he headed towards Thames House.

"Seems so. Oh and Ros' asset? Gregor McKierney?"

"What of him?"

"Dead. Police found his body in a flat in Camden ten minutes ago."

"Shame."

"Not really." Ruth answered as Erin raised an eyebrow. "How long till you get back?"

"Five minutes at most."

"Ok, Beth and Dimitri are back, apart from Ros and Lucas that's everyone on the Grid."

"Ruth."

"Yes Harry."

"Nothing," Harry smiled to himself as he pulled the car into the underground car park. He could just picture her muttering about how impossible he was. The fact Alec was on the way back to Thames House and that they had a lead meant there was at least hope. He checked his watch. Eighteen hours and counting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Next chapter the american's arrive and Harry has to go to Buckingham Palace! Will the girls get to go dress shopping and will they all survive the Ball? Please review.


	9. The Americans

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks.**

**The Americans**

Ros stood at the top of the steps as the Pods closed behind her. She felt sick but was determined none of the team would see that. Lucas glanced over at her as she gingerly walked down the steps towards her own work station. Alec looked up and nodded.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Ros narrowed her eyes as the former IA man smiled.

"Ros."

"Alec."

"Heard you were blown up."

"Don't believe everything you hear."

Lucas couldn't help but roll his eyes as Alec opened and then closed his mouth. It seemed he rarely knew what to say to Ros. Her reputation had made it as far as IA long before Alec had joined the team on an Ad hoc basis. He sat at Erin's desk as Ros turned away and walked straight into Harry's office.

"What is it with that woman?" Alec turned to Tariq who stared at his computer screen, completely transfixed by the programme that was running.

"Ros? She doesn't like you." Tariq answered as Alec smirked.

"So, MI 5 was your second career choice?"

"Eh?"

"After the Diplomatic Core?" Alec watched as Ruth smiled slightly. Ros didn't dislike the former IA man at all. It was just that she didn't make a habit of cosying up to people. It took a long time for the Section Chief to trust anyone. Ruth sighed, she was the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sat at his desk. He had been back in Thames House a little under an hour and was getting a little fed up with constantly answering inane questions from Sylvester and the other Americans that were currently ensconsed in his office. He looked up as Ros walked in the room.

"The President is due to arrive in London in the next five hours and yet you people know nothing about the Confederation or the threat to the President." One Texan drawled.

"This is my Section Chief Ros Myers." Harry stated as Ros walked in the office and folded her arms. She was in agony and the broken ribs did nothing to appease her mood.

"Well, Hello." The middle aged man smiled. He made Nick Blake look like a gentleman. Ros gave him a tight smile. She was not in the mood to humor lonely and slimey old men.

"As Kirk said." Sylvester continued.

"As you said the threat to the President is your business." Ros snapped. "The threat to the Royal Family is our concern. You have brought over enough staff to set up another Camp David in London. Now, you stick with all the showbiz crap involved in this visit and stop getting in our way."

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" The middle aged Kirk snapped.

"Yes." Harry smirked slightly. "As she said, we have a number of leads which are currently under investigation. We know more about the Confederation than you know. We are happy to share that information with you but seeing as we currently have a very nasty little security breach on your side of the fence it may be more approriate if information was strictly need to know." Harry kept his voice low. For a moment he was aware of Ruth watching him from the outer office. He fought the urge to glance away from the man and meet her gaze.

"Sir Harry." Kirk began. "I must stress that this security detail is not to be taken lightly."

Harry fought the urge to punch the man in the mouth as Ros pushed herself away from the wall. He could see she was about to explode.

"The SAS have provided us with military cover. There is imput from Special Branch, The CIA and the Secret Service have stuck their oar in. That is on top of the entire section working on this. There will be more staff on duty than guests. Now, if you think you can do better we really should look at the clean up rate your department has." Ros smiled sweetly.

"Kirk, I dont think you have met my Section Chief before. Ros this is the US Ambassador to the UK."

"Really." Ros deadpanned as she felt the man's eyes on her. "In that case, Sir. I suggest you let me and my team get on with our jobs and run back to the diplomatic duties you are probably more suited to."

"Harry I."

"I think that is everything." Harry stood, effectively ending the meeting. Kirk and Sylvester exchanged glances before leaving the office and marching out of the Grid. Ros and Harry remained silent and watched them leave. Ros couldn't help the slight smile that crossed her face.

Adam stared at the car across the street as he waited for Dimitri to walk across the road. Zaf sat in the back of the car as they silently watched.

"This definately the address?" Zaf asked. He was doing his best to concentrate on the work but Adam still had doubts about his friend's ability to cope with the situation. He still had doubts about his own ability to cope.

"It's what Alec gave us." Adam answered quietly. Dimitri opened the passenger door and threw himself in.

"A man fitting the description has been renting a room here for the past three weeks." Dimitri announced. "It's not the type of B&B that asks too many questions by the looks of things." He tugged on his collar as Zaf and Adam laughed. "What?"

"Our suspect is renting a room in a brothel." Zaf explained as Dimitri turned a shade of red he didn't know he was capable of.

"Which is why you got to question the landlady." Adam smirked.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Zaf clapped him on the back.

"Only thing is." Dimitri was all business again. "He hasn't been back for three days. Paid until Saturday of next week. I may have just charmed the landlady."

"Madam." Zaf corrected, thoughouly enjoying himself for the first time since the case had been brought to them.

"Whatever." Dimitri sighed. "Gave me a key to his room, fancy a look round?"

Adam smiled slightly. He knew trusting the younger man had been a good idea. He couldn't help but wonder how Zaf and Dimitri would explain this to Zoe and Beth. He shook his head as he took the key out of the ignition.

"Zaf, you stay out here. Keep an eye out. Dim, with me." He was out the car before either man could argue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth stood up and stretched as she thought about the case so far. She really did not want to go to the Ball. The hours ticking away only intensified her complete and utter fear of carrying a gun and wearing a dress in public. She had already heard Erin and Beth talk about shopping but she had no interest in hitting the shops as Beth had put it. She wandered into the kitchenette as she heard Alec and Calum talking quietly. It seemed the older man had settled back into the Grid remarkably easily and for once she was glad. In a way she hoped Erin would lead by example.

"Ruth?" Malcolm smiled as he saw his friend enter the tiny kitchenette.

"Hi."

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Ruth smiled slightly as the sound of distinctly unhappy American voices floated towards them. Malcolm shook his hed.

"Any chance of a coffee?" Lucas smiled as he walked in. Ruth was grateful for the distraction as she set about making a third cup. Malcolm closed his eyes, knowing any chance of finding out what was upsetting his notoriously private friend had just slipped away. He made his excuses and left as Ruth and Lucas waited for the kettle to boil.

"How is she?" Ruth asked as Lucas handed her the milk after sniffing it. It had been Tariq's turn to buy it and since half the Grid had developed food poisoning from drinking stale milk Lucas always checked.

"Angry." He sighed. "Determined to work the rest of the op. And very very pissed off."

"Sounds like Ros." Ruth handed him the mug as he smiled.

"Add that to the fact that James is teething and I wouldn't like to be in Strohm's shoes." He sighed as Ruth nodded. "Ok, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ruth tried her best to look innocent.

"Ruth." He held her gaze and suddenly Ruth knew why he was so good at his job.

"I just don't like guns. Or Balls. Or any of this nonsense." She sighed.

"Guns I understand." Lucas paused. "I hate them. Don't look at me like that. I hate them."

"Ok."

"But they are a tool of the trade these days. A necessary evil. And you are a crack shot." Lucas smiled.

"Don't say that like it's a compliment."

"It wasn't." Lucas watched as she stared at the floor. "Ruth?"

"I am so clumsy. I fall over constantly. You know what I'm like with that bloody lamp." She sighed. "What if I blow it? I'm a spy that can barely walk in heels and they want me to be on duty at one of the most presigious Balls ever held? What if I make a complete cock up? Fall flat on my face? Shoot myself in the foot, literally?" She turned to him.

"Have you told Harry this?"

"No." She shook her head. "He has enough to worry about at the moment. We haven't heard from Graham since he ran off to Cyprus after Terri's father."

"That was a week ago."

"I know."

"Tell Harry."

"It's work. I have to be there." Ruth turned away as Lucas nodded.

"For once in your life Ruth. Just once. Be brave. Tell him before the event." Lucas squeezed her shoulder as raised voices could be heard from the Grid. Before either could leave Calum was bursting through the door.

"Harry wants you both back on the Grid." He turned and practically ran back as Ruth and Lucas exchanged glances.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh. My. God." Dimitri stated as he felt his heart beat begin to race.

"What have you found?" Adam crossed the small B&B bedroom towards him as Dimitri stepped back from the wardrobe he had been searching. Dimitri pulled out his I phone and began taking pictures of the small device that was under the socks that had been carefully placed.

"This."

"That is enough explosives to take out half of South London." Adam stared at the drawer.

"Yeah."

"Right." Adam stepped back as Zaf began talking animatedly in his ear piece. "Dimitri, we have to get out of here."

"One minute."

"Now" Adam hissed before ushering him out into the corridor. Strohm opened the door as Adam grabbed his arm. He had no other option but to arrest the man maquerading as Strohm right there. The fight the man put up suggested it wouldn't be easy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth shrugged off her leather jacket as she saw Ruth and Lucas follow Calum out of the kitchenette. Harry stood in front of the door to his office as he watched them.

"Harry? What's happened?" Beth looked around as Ruth shrugged her shoulders.

"Zaf just called. They have Boscard. They are bringing him in now." Harry announced as Ruth and Zoe glanced at each other.

"And?" Zoe spoke up for the first time.

"And we know what happened to the real Strohm." Ruth sighed. "His body was fished out of a river in France twenty four hours ago. The french police have started a murder investigation."

"I'm not taking any bets on who did him in." Erin smirked.

"Nah I wouldn't" Tariq looked up. "Especially as I think the man the boys are bringing in isn't who he says he is."

"This is beginning to get ridiculous." Alec smirked as Erin glared at Ros as if it was her fault.

"Welcome to Section D." Malcolm muttered.

"Harry?" Ruth walked in the office unannounced. It was almost sunrise and the Grid was mostly deserted.

"It's been a long night."

"Yes." Ruth leant against the door. Lucas' advice still rang in her ears. Harry was the one man she had never been scared of. She bit her bottom lip as he crossed the room to her.

"Ruth? What is it?"

"Tariq was right. The man in the cells, isn't who he said he is. I ran his prints through Interpol and the PNC. Nothing that matches him to either Boscard or Strohm came up."

"They had prints on file."

"Surprisingly Boscard junior was arrested in Dussledorf aged 15 for joyriding. Strohm has been arrested more times than I've worn long skirts." She smiled slightly as Harry's gaze subconsciously wandered to her legs.

"So who is he?"

"He isn't talking but Adam and Ros are going to interview him tomorrow. Today I mean." She glanced out of his office window as Harry sighed.

"Ruth. What is wrong?"

"He's still out there Harry. So much can still go wrong." She picked a spot on his partly undone tie as he rested his hands on her upper arms.

"Nothing will go wrong." He watched as her eyes met his. He knew he was lying. He was as nervous about the Ball as she was.

"Harry, don't say that."

"Henno Garvey and the others are going to be providing cover as snipers and security. Tariq and Calum will be working the Bar. Ros, Beth and the others will be there. Adam and Lucas are already on security detail. You'll be with me." She closed her eyes as he spoke, half from exhaustion and half from his proximity.

"What if I have to fire my gun? What if I am in that situation again? I've killed someone before." He pulled her into his arms as she buried her face in his neck.

"You had to. You know Deery and you would be dead if you hadn't. That man was a trained assasin and judging by the beating you took it wasn't as if shooting him was your first option." He tightened his hold on her as she stiffened in his arms.

"Harry."

"Yes, you'll have a gun on you. Yes, of course we are on duty but I intend to do everything I can to make that Ball go as safely as possible. If you have to fire a gun I know it's because you were in danger and that means I'll have failed." He kissed her hair as she sighed.

"No, Harry. I."

"Please Ruth. Just trust me." Harry pulled back so he could see her eyes. She blinked back tears.

"I always have." She smiled slightly "You know that. I always have."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Next chapter Harry gets to go to Buckingham Palace. (I know I said that was this chapter but it was too long! I split it. And then there's the Ball.)


	10. The Truth in the Lie?

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks**

**The Truth in the Lies?**

Beth stared at the navy dress she was intending to wear to the Ball. She hated it but it was the only thing she owned that was remotely suitable. She knew Ruth was having the same dilemma. While Erin was determined to go shopping it seemed the other women of Section D were more preoccupied with the threat the Confederation posed than with prepairing for the Ball. She smiled slightly as she felt Dimitri wrap his arms around her from behind.

"I like that dress."

"Sailor Boy, you are a terrible liar." She smiled as he rested his forehead against her shoulder. "I hate it but it's the only one that can hide my gun well enough."

"I suppose I have it easier." He kissed her.

"Yes, you do. As does Lucas, Adam, Harry, Tariq, Zaf. You men only have to wear a dinner suit and a dickie bow. " She folded her arms. "As usual you have half the hassle we do."

"I know. Female spooks are so hard done by. "He smiled as he kissed her. "But."

"But nothing." She stepped away. "I think the man you arrested with Adam and Zaf killed Terry."

"He has no prints on record. Ruth has been looking for hours. If there was something you know she would find it."

"I know." He stepped back as she turned. "If he was an assasin for the Redbacks or the Confederation I think he wouldn't have any history of arrests. I mean that would make him a liability in his line of work."

"The murder did stink of a professional hit."

"Gunshot wound to the back of the head. Execution style." Beth blinked as she thought of her mild mannered former colleague. There was no way she was going to cry in front of Dimitri again.

"Hey." Dimitri pulled her into his arms as she rested her head on his chest. "Hey." For the first time since they had found his body she let herself cry for her friend.

#####################

Ruth stared at the report on her desk. She had ordered all the files she could get her hands on that may just give her a clue to the identity of the man in the cells below. She had hated the case from the moment the threat had been identified. Now as she read of the various atrocities that had been attributed to the Confederation while they operated in the USA she hated them even more. She felt sick as she read the FBI report on the bombing of a nightclub and Homeland Security's report on the attempted assasination of a senetor that didn't agree with their ideals.

"No." She whispered as Malcolm wandered over to her. "Not now."

"Ruth?" He stared at her as she turned the A4 paper over in her hand. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure." She mumbled as she kept her eyes on the piece of paper in front of her.

"Ruth?"

"Where's Ros?"

"She took Alec with her to interview the man in the cells. Left about five minutes ago." Malcolm sat next to her.

"Ok."

"Ruth?"

"Like I said. I'm not sure but I think I know who he is. I also think I know what he's done before." Ruth looked up as she handed him a black and white photograph taken from a CCTV camera in New York.

"Oh my word."

"I have to speak to Harry." Ruth pushed her chair away from the desk as she dug in her bag for her mobile. "He has to know before he gets to the Palace."

#######################

Harry walked along the polished marble floor as he headed towards the ballroom. He knew the Royal Family weren't in the building but that did nothing to lessen the sense of pomp and circumstance that the building held. He couldn't help but wonder at the austere grangeur of the place, whatever the current opinion on Monarchy was the history of the palace practically permeated the walls. He nodded at a young man running through the corridors as he idylly wondered if the security screening at the palace was as stringent as it was for MI 5. He just hoped it was. The President of the USA was already on UK soil and for some unknown reason that fact made him nervous. He did not like dealing with the Americans. It still brought back memories of Shining Dawn and Christine Dale coercing betrayal not only from Tom Quinn but later Andrew Lawrence. He rested his hand on the door handle as a voice from inside could be heard. He rolled his eyes, knowing that the Home Secretary had arrived before him.

"Ah, Harry."

"Home Secretary." Harry closed the door.

"I trust you have met Diane Crawley? Head of Security at the Palace."

"No Home Secretary, but I have heard about you." He shook the grey haired woman's hand. For a moment he understood what Ruth had meant when she had called Towers slimey. He got the same impression from the thin woman in front of him.

"Diane, this is Harry Pearce. He'll be running MI5's input into tonight's event."

"Ah, I see. And how is it that you are qualified for this job Mr Pearce?" Harry smiled slightly. The woman literally had no idea who he was, which led him to think she had no background in intelligence.

"I have run MI5's counter terrorist section for the best part of a decade. Before that I was the Section Chief for ten years after moving from the military to MI6. Would you like to see my CV? Unfortuately you'd need security clearance from the Director General and possibly the Home Secretary."

"Oh. Well, if you feel your little team can handle a security detail such as this." Her clipped tones grated on Harry. He had taken a healthy dislike to the woman the moment he had walked into the room. For once he was pleased Ros had stayed back at Thames House. He knew she would have torn the woman to shreds verbally without even trying.

"I think my little team will manage." He smiled as Towers raised an eyebrow. It was going to be an eventful night.

########################

"Right." Zaf picked up his canvas jacket as he spoke. "I'm off."

"Where?" Zoe looked up as Erin walked towards her. Zoe had no idea what Malcolm had said to her but the brunette had been much more relaxed and likable since she had agreed to meet him.

"Just to see an asset." Zaf smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"It's my job to worry." Zoe smiled back as he rolled his eyes and gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Nah, it isn't good for the baby."

"You've been reading those baby magazines again." Adam chipped in as he walked towards them. Erin pulled a face. She didn't do domestic. The last thing she wanted was to talk about engagements and pregnancies.

"Might have." Zaf shrugged as he picked up his mobile phone and wallet. "I wont be long."

"We wont be long." Adam corrected as he jogged after him.

#################

"Right then." Alec watched as Ros marched along the corridor next to him. Stan was leading them towards the interview room where the man they had arrested in the early hours was currently waiting for her.

"Question?"

"How are we playing this?" Alec paused as Ros turned to him. Her expression totally unreadable.

"We interview him." Ros stared. "Find out who he is and what the hell they are planning for this Ball."

"Yeah."

"Have you not checked your job description recently? Oh sorry, I forgot you are just used to chasing down spies that have gone a bit wonky."

"I'm not IA anymore." Alec countered. Ros smirked slightly. There were few people that would stand up to her when she was in this mood. The fact that Alec did made her respect him a little more.

"You wouldn't be anything without Harry." She watched as he looked away.

"So, good cop/bad cop?"

"I'm a traditional girl, Alec." Ros smiled.

"Not what Lucas said."

"What have I told you about believing what you hear?" She smiled as Stan turned to them.

"He's in there my love." Stan opened the door as Ros smiled slightly before stepping into the room.

##############################

Lucas stared out of the window of the small black ford fiesta as he watched the young blonde woman walk into the cafe opposite. He knew that she was probably the missing link they were looking for. He picked up the nokia on the passenger seat as it sprang into life.

"Ruth?"

"Seems that Buckingham Palace don't have great mobile reception." She huffed.

"What is it?"

"Lucas, listen. The man in the cells is part of the Confederation. Has a daughter aged about 25-30 with long blonde hair. She's in the survellance photos we have from the police in New York."

"How did we get them?" Lucas knew the police were notoriously hard to get information from, especially police from overeas. Ruth smiled as she tapped a few keys on the keyboard in front of her.

"Anyway."

"Oh I see." Lucas couldn't help but admire Ruth's ability to 'have a look' around just about any security system or database in the western world.

"She's the weak link. If you can get her to talk then there is a fair chance we can find out what her father had planned."

"How do we know the girl in the photo is his daughter?" Lucas remembered the picture she had emailed to him earlier.

"Well, the age gap." She paused knowing that was not a good enough reason. "And the fact that she was holding another man's hand in the photograph."

"And we have no idea what her name is?"

"Lucas, since when has that stopped you? We need an ID on that man in the cells and I am drawing a blank."

"Ok." Lucas opened the car door as he spoke. "Ok."

#########################

Erin frowned as she read the schematic report Tariq and Calum had put together. Both had been working on a 3D computerised map of the palace, with the potential places where security breaches may be noticed. Zoe handed her a coffee.

"You ok?"

"Zoe, has the section ever dealt with anything like this before?"

"A few years back. Tom Quinn was Section Chief in those days." Zoe smiled "It was a bit of a nightmare. We are doing much better now."

"How? We have a man in the cells that is currently refusing to give his name. No ID on database and a woman that Lucas is trying to turn into an asset that may or may not be the daughter of the man in the cells. We have no idea where the man pretending to be Strohm is and the body count is rising. Added to the fact that we all have to be in black tie."

"Apart from me." Zoe sighed.

"In less than five hours." Erin rested her head on one hand as she spoke.

"Not unusual for us." Zoe watched as Erin raised an eyebrow. "Look, I'll be outside in the survellance van and the whole team are going to be inside the Ballroom. We have covered every angle."

"I hope so." Erin sighed. "I know I'm supposed to be the prize bitch around here but I want this section to survive. I really do. I have been trying to get a transfer here since before Ros was brought over."

"Then just work hard and tell the truth about us." Zoe sighed. She knew Ros and Harry distrusted her but as far as she could see Erin was going to be around for a while.

"Actually." Malcolm walked across to the two women. "We may have a location for Mr Boscard. And for once I think the Redbacks was just a red herring, designed to throw us all off the scent."

"If it is." Ruth span around in her chair. "It worked. Look."

Malcolm handed Zoe and Erin a copy of the printout he had been staring at with Ruth for the last ten minutes.

"Oh. God." Zoe sighed.

"Get hold of Harry. I'll get Ros out of the interview room. Malcolm, get hold of Adam and Zaf, get Beth and Dimitri back too. Where the Hell is Lucas?" Erin stood up as she felt her pulse quicken. "How long before the President and the First Lady get to Buckingham Palace?"

"Six hours." Tariq looked up as he picked up his phone and dialled Adam. "Why?"

"If this is right, the American delegation was never the target."

"What?" Calum was lost.

"Who is the target then? We know the Confederation have been giving the US a hard time for the last couple of years." Zoe looked to Ruth. The analyst had turned paler than Zoe could ever remember.

"We are."

"What?" Zoe rested a hand on her abdomen as she began to panic slightly.

"Think about it." Ruth explained. "We have had no real leads through this op. Just a series of dead ends. First Strohm isn't Strolm, then the real one turns up dead. Ros' asset is murdered after she was blown up. None of the American security services have been attacked. Someone knows we are on to them."

"Someone who wants to discredit D and get revenge." Zoe watched as Malcolm closed his eyes. "Oh my God. Adam and Zaf!"

"Jo killed his brother." Malcolm almost whispered. "After what he did to her. After he did that. The only way they could escape was to kill him. She saved Adam's life."

"Boscard junior." Erin closed her eyes. She had no idea who Jo was but the case files explained enough of the horror the team had been through. Ruth's eyes filled with tears as the anger whelled up inside her.

"I'm lost." Calum looked at the assembled desk spooks.

"Just find Adam and Zaf. They are the target. If I am right. It's them." Ruth grabbed her bag and headed towards the pods.

"And where are you going?" Tariq asked.

"To get Harry. I've checked and double checked the information. I think they know what we are doing before we do it. They have been one step ahead for too long." Ruth bit her lip as she waited for the pod doors to open. Tariq nodded as Adam answered the phone. He knew Ruth and Malcolm were right. The Ball was just a cover to discredit and destroy his team. He hadn't been so afraid since Nightingale had almost wiped out his team. He had a terrible feeling history was about to repeat itself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n Next chapter soon. Thanks for all the reviews. Can Zaf face his demons? Is Ruth walking right into a trap and can Ros get the information she needs to save the team? Will Lucas' soon to be new asset actually be able to help?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks.**

**Party Time.**

Ruth stared at the Palace gates knowing that there was no way she was going to see Harry until he left the confines of the Palace. She knew she was restricted to waiting out in the street until he appeared. She tugged her coat closer to her and thanked the Heavens that she wasn't caught in the rain.

###############

"Who is this asset?" Adam sat in the driver's seat of the black audi as Zaf stared out of the window.

"He's an asset I started running when I was in 6. Always been reliable. Apparently he has some information for me about this mess." He glanced at Adam as he sighed. "How's Carrie and the kids?"

"Fine." Adam couldn't help but smile. "When all this is over, when we finally get a chance to go home I'm going to propose. If she says yes."

"If?" Zaf smiled.

"Yeah, would you be best man?"

"Course I will." Zaf beamed. It was the first real smile Adam had seen from his friend since the case had started. Adam watched as his friend seemed to quietly psyche himself up to meet the asset. It was the first time he hadn't given a name. He silently watched the cars pass as Zaf jogged across the street to a small cafe across the road.

############

"Why has Erin got her knickers in a twist?" Beth sighed as she put her purse on the desk next to where Zoe was sat. She frowned as she realised how pale Zoe was. The desk officer looked sick with nerves.

"Malcolm and Ruth found something out. She wants everyone back here." Zoe pushed her chair away from the desk as Tariq walked towards them.

"Yeah. Pretty major by the look of things. It isn't just you and Dimitri that was called back." Tariq stared at Beth as she frowned. Dimitri walked over to Calum and Malcolm's work station as he tried to read the schematic over Calum's shoulder.

"If Erin wants everyone back here, where's Ruth?"

#############################

Ros stared at the man opposite her as he folded his arms and stared at her. She was barely keeping her temper as Alec rested his hands on the table.

"We know you are not Strohm." Alec stated calmly. "We know he is dead."

"Do you?" He smirked.

"Yes." Ros glared at him. "What we want to know is why are you pretending to be a dead man."

"Go to Hell."

"Oh I am sure you will." Ros stood up as Alec continued to glare at him. Neither were expecting the knock on the door as Stan walked in.

"You are wanted upstairs." He stated as Ros stepped back and nodded. The man smirked as Ros walked to the door, followed by Alec.

"Why?"

"Erin called. Apparently Mrs Pearce knows who he is." Stan smiled as the smirk left the man's face.

#################

Harry pulled his leather gloves on as he left the Palace grounds. September was turning out to be colder than he had expected. He smiled slightly as he saw Ruth walk towards him.

"Ruth?"

"You weren't answering your phone." Ruth explained as Harry frowned. He had no idea anyone had been trying to get in touch with him.

"What happened?" He couldn't help but smile slightly as she fell into step alongside him as they walked towards the black 4x4 that was parked a little way from the palace gates.

"I was going through all the information we have on Boscard junior and his friends. We don't have much. The Redbacks really are the stuff of legend. Harry, I think Malcolm and I have identified the target and it isn't the President or the Royals." She paused as Harry stared at her. The gates opened to allow the Home Secretary to leave in his black S type Jag. Ruth stepped a little closer to Harry as the car pulled up to a halt next to them.

"Ah, Ruth." Towers smiled as Harry tried to process what Ruth had just told him. Before he had even realised Towers had wound the window of the car down he felt Ruth's hand in his own.

"Home Secretary." She stared at the older man.

"All ok on the Grid? Not used to seeing you out and about."

"Yes, Home Secretary." Ruth answerd. Harry recognised the tone immediately. She was barely tolerating the man that quite clearly had a school boy crush on her.

"Harry."

"Yes?" Harry squeezed Ruth's hand as he answered.

"See you this evening. At the Ball. I trust Ruth, that you will be there." He looked her up and down as Ruth began to feel slightly nauseated.

"I will."

"Good good." He wound the window up as the car sped off in the direction of Whitehall.

"I do not like that man." Ruth muttered as Harry chuckled.

"I guessed." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked along. He couldn't resist kissing her hair as she leant into him. "Now, who or what are the targets? You said you knew what these idiots are playing at." He watched as she stopped and stared at him.

"I looked in the files. There has been no attack on anyone apart from us. The American senator was a mistake. They were aiming for the British man behind him." Ruth stared. "Harry."

"Revenge? Boscard wants revenge?"

"Jo killed his brother."

"Adam? Zaf?"

"On the way back to Thames House." Ruth stared at him. "Tariq was ringing Adam as I left."

Harry nodded as they reached the car. He could see why they had missed the threat. Everyone had assumed the anti-royalist and anti establishment Confederation had been pulling the strings. Strohm had been their target, but with the anachist dead and another man in his place it now seemed logical that the target was something less political. It seemed Boscard had been an expert in diverting their attention away from where they should have looked. He fell quiet as he ushered Ruth into the passenger seat of the car. He knew his team should have been getting ready for the Ball but all he could think about was how to make sure his team survived intact.

##################

Ros glared at Erin as they walked back on to the Grid. The brunette fell silent as Ros walked towards her own station. She was relieved Beth and Dimitri were back but the lack of any other field agents was begining to worry her.

"Stan said you knew who that idiot in the cells was." She stated as Erin nodded.

"We think we do. Unless he confesses or we have a DNA profile then we can't be certain." She answered as Ros nodded slightly.

"Well?"

"His name is Gordon James Bard." Malcolm handed Ros the printout.

"And?"

"And." Dimitri placed his mug on his desk. "He was supposed to have died in 1975."

"Identity fraud?" Beth answered as Zoe shook her head.

"Initially that is what I thought but it seems that he faked his own death. There is no record of him until about thirty minutes ago. Apparently died in a car crash in Oldham in April 75 leaving behind a window, Ellen and a daughter, Josie. The child was 5 years old at the time. Lucas has been talking to her." Zoe handed Ros a photo of the now adult Josie.

"She knows her father is alive." Tariq stated. "Seems the whole family have been living under false names for years. She's always known Daddy dearest was alive."

"You can't help who your family are." Ros stated as she stared at the picture of the pretty blonde. There was something that just didn't feel right. It was as if part of the puzzle was still missing.

"Harry knows about this?" She asked as Erin nodded.

"Ruth went to tell him."

"You let Ruth leave the Grid alone? Hours before a major operation?" Ros raised an eyebrow.

"She's gone to find her husband." Erin looked around. "Why? What's wrong with Ruth going off the Grid?" Erin looked towards Tariq and Malcolm for help. Both buried their noses in paperwork as Alec smirked.

"You haven't been here long, have you?" He smiled as Calum continued to stare at the assembled spooks. He had no idea what was going on but he was glad the pod doors whoosed open to allow Lucas, Zaf and Adam to enter.

################

"Ruth!" Harry called up the stairs as he went through the plan one more time in his head. He was determined that everything would go as planned. He knew the americans had no idea that his men were the target and he hated telling Adam and Zaf that they were to be even more on top of their game than usual. The look of surpise in Adam's eyes had been one thing but it seemed Zaf was more resigned to the fact he was to be a target. Harry sighed as he thought of the younger men who had already been through so much. He took a step up the staircase as Nick emerged from the living room. The sounds of Catherine laughing at something on TV filtered through to the hallway as the teenager raised an eyebrow.

"Harry?"

"She's still not ready." Harry sighed as Nick nodded.

"You know what she's like." Nick smiled as Harry frowned slightly. Nico had only been living with them for a few months but he had quickly become part of the family. Harry really couldn't imagine the house without him. "She's probably on her third outfit by now. What do you reckon Scarlett?" The little dog yawned as she sat by Nico's feet.

"Probably." Harry sighed. "I'll go up. If the taxi arrives."

"I'll tell him to wait. Have fun and yes I'll be in bed by ten and no I won't give Cath any cheek." He smirked as he wandered back to the living room. Harry shook his head. The teenager was begining to remind him of Graham but that was probably not an entirely good thing.

"Ruth?" Harry pushed his bedroom door open as he spoke. Initially Ruth wasn't anywhere to be seen. The room was dark with the only illumination coming from the bedroom window. "What is it?" He walked to the edge of the bed as she looked up at him.

"You look." She smiled slightly as he tugged on his bow tie. "Don't. Let me." She straightened his tie as he stared at her.

"Nowhere near as breathtaking as you." He smiled as she raised an eyebrow.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." She smiled as he pulled a face.

"I know. Tried for long enough."

"Harry." Ruth avoided his gaze.

"Why are you sat here in the dark?" He let his gaze wander towards her dark red dress. "Where are you going to put your gun?" He ran his eyes over her. The dress left nothing to the imagination. Ruth began to feel even more self conscious. It was the only remotely suitable dress she owned.

"It'll be ok? Aiden and the others know the plan?"

"Red Troop are already there. We meet the others at Thames House. Tariq and Calum are at the palace and Zoe is already outside. Come on, we're going to be late." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Um?" Ruth swallowed hard.

"I said we'll be late. If we don't leave now." Harry stepped away from her. The nerves associated with the start of a major op already begin to blossom. He had forced himself to believe it was adrenaline but with Ruth in the field and two of his team targets for a revenge bent terrorist he wasn't going to fool himself. He paused in the doorway of the bedroom as he heard Ruth whisper.

"I already am."

##################

A/N Well, not many people liked the last chapter. I hope this is better recieved. Please review, there isn't much more left now.


	12. Facing the Music

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks. (this chapter has a slight cross over with Ultimate Force. Also a very strong T in my not for the kiddies folks!)**

**Facing the Music.**

Adam walked along the plush corridors of Buckingham Palace as the music from the Ball two floors below began to filter through. He knew that all the team had arrived, that Red Troop were on the roof. Yet he still couldn't shake the feeling that they had missed something.

"Second floor secure." He spoke calmly as he reached the door that would take him back to the Ballroom. "Lucas?"

"Nothing abnormal detected." He tapped his ear piece as he answered Adam. "Heading back."

"Good." Ros smiled as she took a sip of her drink. "The Home Secretary has just arrived. I think I'll just rescue Ruth."

"He's still chasing her? God you'd think he'd take the hint." Adam shook his head. He knew that William Towers was not the sort of man Ruth would have looked twice at, he couldn't see why the older man thought he could stand a chance.

"Yeah." Ros placed her drink on the bar as she walked towards Ruth who was sandwiched between Harry and one of the analysts from MI6. She could see Ruth was getting more and more annoyed as time went on.

############

"All clear. "Dimitri walked though the back door of the kitchen as Beth walked through a side door.

"Nothing much going on." Beth tugged at her dress as Dimitri smiled.

"Oh I dunno about that."

"Behave yourself Sailor Boy" Beth smiled slightly as he walked towards her. He shook his head as he saw her touch her ear and try to keep her focus on the job they were there to do. The sight of him in the dinner suit he was wearing had been distracting her all evening. The mood was broken as Zaf stuck his head around the door.

"You pair, stop flirting and get to the ballroom now." Zaf waggled his eyebrows and laughed. Beth blushed slightly before following Zaf out of the room.

###############

"Red Troop Red one to Alpha one." Henno Garvey laid across the roof of the building opposite as he spoke. He knew Harry would hear him in the Ballroom despite being almost two miles away.

"Thankyou." Harry answered him as he nodded to the waiter as he took a glass of wine from him. The waiter nodded, thinking that he was answering him.

"Red One to Alpha One. I have visual. Repeat I have visual."

Harry felt himself tense. He knew Henry had seen someone he saw as a a threat. He looked around the ballroom as the music and dancing continued. He could see Erin stood at the bar with Calum. She looked as though was deeply unhappy, her lilac dress clung to her as she glared at the newest member of the team. He couldn't help but smile slightly. She may have insisted that he join her from Section K but Harry knew she would stand no nonsense. He almost felt sorry for the man. Almost. He turned away from the couple as the music started to get louder, the strings of the violins seemed to sear through his brain as he realised not all his team were in the ballroom.

"Alpha One from Red One. Alpha One."

"Yes."

"Xray located walking towards Zafar Younis. Repeat X ray reported walking towards Alpha 5."

"Location?" Harry glared as he realised Ruth was nowhere to be seen. He couldn't help the sense of fear that twisted his guts until he could barely breathe.

"Rear of building. Unable to get a clear shot. Shit!" Henno closed his eyes as the view of the man he was concerned about became clearer.

"What is it?" Ros spoke for the first time.

"X ray has someone with him." Henno stated as Ros and Lucas exchanged glances. They could hear the quiet swearing coming from Zoe's comms. Something had gone wrong.

"Everyone that entered was on the guest list. Everyone has been vetted." Zoe couldn't stop panicking as she glared at the CCTV footage from inside the van. Malcolm had explained how the camera system worked but she still had difficulty negotiating the cameras that fed different images through to the small blue van. She tapped a few keys, desperately searching for the image Henno had seen from his higher vantage point.

"Red One?"

"Control?" Henno stared down the barrel of his gun. He could get a clear shot of the man but needed clearance to do so. At the moment he couldn't identify the target but as he had sppotted him pointing a gun at Zaf and dragging a woman in a deep red dress through the corridor. The woman looked achingly familiar but until he could get a good look at her, he had no idea who she was.

"Location of Xray?"

"Bedroom on the fifth floor. Can't take the headshot. Repeat, can't remove Xray."

"Why?" Harry walked over to Lucas and Ros as the Home Secretary left them, it seemed he was avoiding Harry since his little run in with Ruth earlier. Harry was unsure why.

"Civilian in way. No, repeat Omega 3 in the way. Cannot visualise the target."

"Good God." Malcolm hissed as he stepped towards the door. "Ruth? Boscard has Ruth?"

################

Ruth felt sick. Harry had asked her to stay with him. Now she was on the verge of tears as this man she had never met pushed her through the door of the plush bedroom. Zaf lay on the bed, apparently only half conscious, a wound on his head was bleeding profusely as he laid still.

"No." Ruth tried to focus on Zaf, to check his broken body for any signs of life. It was then she had got angry. Her quiet but cheeky friend had been through so much and yet had so much to live for that she couldn't believe he was dead. She fought the urge to be sick as she felt a hand snake up under her blouse.

"You know who I am?" He whispered in her ear as she stared straight ahead. Suddenly she was 15 again and terrified.

"Get off me."

"Ah Lady Pearce." He kissed her neck as she managed to wriggle one hand free and get her comms working. In the same breath she brought her knee up sharply so that it connected with his groin. He yelled in pain as his face drained of colour.

"Ruth?" Zaf opened the eye that wasn't swollen closed as she stepped across the room towards him.

"Come on." She tried to help him up into a sitting position as the cold hard steel of a gun touched her back.

"I would leave that man where he is." The man growled as Ruth froze. She prayed the others could hear what was going on.

"We are leaving." Ruth announced, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. In reality she felt as helpless as she had the day Andrew Forrestal had tried to kill her. The same sense of lonely dread settled in her stomach and all she could think about was getting back to Harry.

"This is the man that killed my brother."

"I wish." Zaf stared at Ruth as he realised what was happening. Not only was he going to be killed, leaving Zoe a single mother once more but this Boscard brother was going to hurt Ruth the same way Jo had been hurt. There was no way he was ever going to let that happen, even if it resulted in his death.

"You and your friends." He spat as Ruth closed her eyes as the metal dug deeper into her skin.

"Funnily enough my friends are here tonight." Zaf smirked as he held his ribs.

"So are mine." Boscard replied as he threw Ruth across the room. "I think you talk too much Mr Younis, yet not that long ago you said nothing. You're death would have been much faster and less painful than it needs to be if you had only opened your mouth."

"Never." Zaf tried to control his breathing as he saw Ruth push herself up onto her knees.

"We will see." Boscard smiled as he turned his gun back to Ruth. "Now it seems that Mr Carter agreed to talk when Miss Portman was made to pay for his insolence. Maybe Lady Pearce will have to pay for yours." Zaf felt pure hatred run through him as he launched his broken body off the bed and barrelled into the man threatening Ruth. She grabbed her gun and turned to face the men. She shook as she pointed the gun at the brawling men on the floor. There was no way she was going to get a clear shot. Her hands were shaking too much from the mix of adrenaline and fear that she couldn't hold the gun properly. Zaf and Boscard continued to fight as she realised the man was going to murder Zaf unless someone stepped in.

"Stop!" Ruth yelled as she was ignored. She hadn't realised the wound on her head was bleeding as much as it was. It wasn't until the dizziness began to wash over her that she began to waver. The last thing she saw was Zaf pushing Boscard away by the throat as the darkness engulfed her.

##############

"Where's Ruth?" Lucas asked quietly as he looked around the crowded Ball Room. The National Anthems of both America and the UK had been palyed. It was obvious that the place was swarmed with security personnel from both sides of the Atlantic that it was clear nothing was going to breach the personal security of the US President or the Royals. Harry glanced at one of the more publicity shy princes and began to wonder if Ruth and Malcolm had been right to think Adam and Zaf were the targets of a man Hell bent on revenge.

"Malcom. Get back to Zoe. Stay with her. I want the facial recognition programme run. If Boscard is here, I want to know." Harry growled.

"Harry." Malcolm paused.

"Get to Zoe. Now." Harry ordered. "Tariq, Calum stay here. Watch for anything that could go wrong here. That goes for you two Beth."

"But?" Beth had a very strange feeling she was never going to see her friends again. She looked across the Ballroom to where Harry, Ros and Lucas were stood. The way Harry had tensed told her everything she needed to know.

"Adam?" Ros placed her wine glass on the bar as she walked towards the door with Lucas behind her. Erin nodded once as she slipped out the other door. Both women were heading towards the place they believed was the most dangerous. It was only when Harry spoke again that Erin froze.

"Locate Adam Carter." She huffed as she repeated his words. Dimitri nodded once, he knew he would be te one babysitting the new girl. He had expected it.

###############

Adam woke slowly. He ached in places he never knew he had. All he could think about was the pain, he didn't even want to register the fact he probably had a dislocated shoulder as well as a few broken ribs. He couldn't remember taking a beating but he knew his condition meant he had almost certainly taken a far blow to his head and ribcage. He groaned slightly as he forced himself into a sitting position as the pain spasmed through him.

###########

Harry felt sick as he marched alongside Ros and Lucas to the destination where they believed Zaf and Ruth had been taken. He knew the SAS team were really there to protect the Royal Family. He was eternally grateful that Henno had alerted them to the trouble his team were in. He marched towards the last known location as Ros quickened her step. She had a bad feeling about the Ball and the whole evening. She hadn't been able to pinpoint it but she knew something had gone badly wrong.

Lucas rested his hand on the door handle as they heard Louis and Henno from Red Troop talking over the comms. Henno was getting frutrated that he couldn't take the shot that would end whatever ordeal Ruth and Zaf were facing. Lucas pulled his own gun from his pocket as Ros did the same. She nodded as Harry ran a hand over his face. He was terrified as Lucas tried the handle only to find it locked.

"Harry?" Lucas looked towards his friend, knowing how he would feel if Ros was inside the room. Harry nodded as Lucas tried to shoulder the door open. He tried a second time, the door gave way at the same time a single gun shot ran out through the air. Harry thought his heart had stopped as Ros pointed her gun straight ahead. The door opened slowly to reveal Zaf laying unconsious a few feet away fromm Ruth who was breathing heavily with a gun hanging limply in her hand. Her eyes were shut as Harry tried to work out if she was alive while his heart continued to sink in his chest. The broken window the only indication the SAS man had got his perfect shot.

"Zaf!" Ros stepped over the terrorist's body as her friend stirred. His face bruised and swollen so much that she wasn't sure she would have recognised him if she hadn't seen his tux jacket and bow tie earlier.

"Hi." He muttered as Lucas began asking for medics. Harry crossed to Ruth as she lay crumpled in a heep near the edgo of the bed.

"Ruth? Ruth?" He brushed a strand of hair from her face as he remembered her whispered words from earlier in the night. He closed his eyes as she failed to respond. He tried again as she flinched and turned her head.

"Ruth, it's me. It's me." Harry felt his heart break as she failed to recognise him for a moment. "Ruth?"

"I'm sorry." She mumbled as she briefly opened her eyes before she let the darkness take her once again.

################

A/N Please review :D


	13. kill shot?

**Disclamer I do not own Spooks.**

**Kill Shot?**

Tariq walked back on to the Grid more exhausted than he ever thought he could be. He slumped at his desk as Malcolm made his way towards the small kitchenette as Tariq watched the few members of Section D that hadn't made their way to the hospital. He looked up as Erin pulled her chair away from her desk and slumped down in her seat.

"You ok?"

"Yes, thanks." She smiled slightly as her long hair fell over her face.

"Can't any of Section D leave the Grid without getting half killed? You lot got a death wish or something?" Calum smirked as Tariq pushed his chair back and stood up. He had taken just about as much from the new boy as he was going to. It was only when he felt Malcolm rest a hand on his shoulder that he stopped himself from reaching across the desk and thumping the living daylights out of the newest techi.

"You are part of Section D." Erin reminded him, her eyes flashed with anger. "And you still seem to be unscathed."

"Was only saying."

"Well don't." Tariq spat as he shrugged Malcolm's hand off his arm before heading towards the Pods. Beth looked from Dimitri to Erin as Dimitri nodded she followed her friend out of the Pods.

"I thought you liked Ruth?" Dimitri took the coffee Malcolm offered him as he spoke to Calum.

"I do." He nodded. "Ruth's ok, in a kind of trying to look after everyone else sort of way."

"She's seen more comings and goings on this Grid that you'll ever be able to imagine." Malcolm smiled. "And on that note I'll think I'll call Harry." He picked up the phone as Erin seemed to realise she was now in charge as Harry and Ros had headed to the hospital.

"Home. Everyone, there is nothing we can do tonight. The President, the First Lady and the Royal Family are all alive and well so I think we did our job." She smiled slightly as Dimitri raised an eyebrow. "And can someone keep an eye on Tariq?"

"I will." Dimitri answered. "He can come home with me and Beth tonight."

"You live with Beth?" Calum looked up.

"For a spy you are bloody clueless mate." Dimitri laughed slightly. "Next thing you'll be telling me you had no idea Zoe and Zaf are expecting a baby and you thought Harry and Ruth only kind of got along."

"Hold on." Calum smirked "You mean to tell me Zoe is pregnant? And I thought she was just a big girl!"

"Home. Now." Erin yelled. It had been a long day and she was desperate to get home to her little girl. She glanced at the clock as Malcolm walked back on to the Grid ashen faced. "Malcolm? What is it?"

"Er, it would seem Adam has a couple of broken ribs. His right shoulder has been dislocated and he had a small cut on the back of his head. He should be able to come home in a couple of hours. Lucas is going to give him a lift." Malcolm watched as his friends began to look relieved.

"Zaf and Ruth?" Dimitri stared at him.

"Zaf is with the doctor at the moment but Zoe is with him. Apparently he has a few cuts and bruises, a broken collar bone and jaw. He has some facial injuries and they are definately keeping him in overnight as he was knocked out for several minutes and has no recall of anything other than having a drink with Adam and Lucas last night." Malcolm looked at the floor.

"He's lost his memory?" Beth asked as she walked back through the pods with Tariq.

"Only of tonight's events."

"Head injury." Tariq answered. "That can happen."

"Thanks Dr Massood." Calum answered.

"I wont tell you again." Sometimes Erin felt she was talking to her five year old daughter rather than a grown man. Calum had the good graces to look contrite. "So the boys will be ok in time. What about Ruth?"

"She isn't so well."

"Malcolm." Beth bit her bottom lip.

"She was knocked out. When Harry found her she barely recognised him, she seemed disorientated and panicky."

"She had been beaten up and help hostage." Dimitri knew Ruth didn't panic unnecessarily. For a moment he wished he had fired the kill shot.

"True. But she has hit around the head. Apparently she has had some trauma to her abdomen, they were taking her for a scan when I spoke to Harry. He said a full trauma series was needed." Malcolm looked down. "He said she had been in alot of pain but the doctors had sedated her. He asked me to call Catherine."

"Ok, you do that. But call her from home. Sarah will be wondering what happened to you." Erin smiled kindly as she ushered the others out of the Grid. It had been a bad night and she knew that the fallout was far from over.

################

"Harry?" Ros sat next to him on the uncomfortable plastic chair in the A&E waiting room. "I spoke to Henry Garvey. He is certain he fired the kill shot. Not Ruth."

"I see."

"Something to do with the tragectory. It had to come from his rifle." She stared at her friend as he closed his eyes. "This isn't like what happened with Deary."

"No." Harry nodded. "This is worse."

"What?"

"She was shaken up after that but she only had cuts and bruises. She wasn't pregnant."

"What?" Ros narrowed her eyes. "Harry, what are you telling me?"

"She said she was late. As in, late." Harry almost chocked the words out as Ros closed her eyes and swore.

"Has she taken a test? Seen a doctor?"

"Not that I know about. She's been quieter recently, since this case started we have barely talked." Harry stared at his hands as Ros nodded.

"Maybe you should. You do know there is more than one reason why a woman can miss a period? Tell me you havent got to the age you are now without knowing that." Ros looked away as Zoe emerged through the doors that joined the treatment room and the waiting room before Harry had the chance to answer.

"How is he?" Harry asked as Zoe smiled slightly.

"Currently chatting up a nurse." She rolled her eyes.

"No change there then." Ros smirked. "The day he stops flirting with anything female is the day I worry about Zafar Younis."

"Exactly." Zoe smiled. "Good job I trust him. Look, Ros he wanted me to ask if you'd go in. I think he remembers something." Ros glanced between Harry and Zoe before walking through the doors. She had no idea how her battered and bruised friend was going to be but she knew that any information was better than nothing. She knew there was no way that Boscard had been working on his own. The presence of the man in the cells was evidence of that.

#################

It was still dark when Erin opened her front door. She was deperate not to wake Sophie up but knew the little girl was a very light sleeper.

"Erin?"

"Mum." Erin slipped her coat off. "I didn't want to wake you."

"You didn't. I still haven't got out of the habit of waiting up for my little girl." The older woman smiled. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thanks Mum." Erin sighed. "I think I'm settling in now."

"Good. Good girl. I knew you would. Now, hot chocolate?" Mrs Watts wandered back towards the kitchen as Erin wondered how her mum could make her feel like a naughtly teenager when she spent her working life hunting terrorists was anyone's guess. She smiled slightly as she followed her mother.

###############

"Ruth." Harry brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she opened her eyes.

"Hi."

"You disobeyed a direct order." He whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Sorry."

"Why didn't you stay in the ballroom? Ruth, you could have been. I thought he had. Christ Ruth." He turned his face as Ruth opened her eyes.

"Would you believe me if I said I needed the bathroom?"

"No. Women always go in pairs." Harry watched as she rolled her eyes.

"Urban myth." Ruth caught his hand. "I saw someone there, someone that had no business being there and I wanted to make sure the others knew. I was just going to slip out of the side door and come back in on the other side of the room. Why Elena Gavrik was there I have no idea."

"Elena?" Harry frowned.

"Yes, wife of a Russian minister. Former double agent that you had a fling with in the 1980's." Ruth watched as the colour drained out of his face. "Harry, I know you weren't a monk when you were younger but that doesn't bother me. What did was she seemed quite friendly with the man that has put me in this bed."

"She was talking to Boscard?" Harry stared as Ruth winced. "Ruth?"

"I'm fine." She smiled slightly. "And yes she was. I think part of me just wanted to warn her but by the time I had stepped into the hall he was there and well you know the rest." She looked away as her eyes darkened. "Is Zaf alright?"

"He's ok." Harry kept gently stroking her head. "He's talking to Ros now. Ruth, you didn't recognise me when we found you."

"I had to stop him from killing Zaf."

"You saved Zaf's life. And I think he saved yours. Along with Henry Garvey being the best at what he does." Harry watched as Ruth's eyes filled with tears.

"Harry."

"Henry fired the kill shot. Not you."

"I know. I never fired the gun. I was shaking too much. After what happened." Ruth sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. "I."

"What happened?" Harry knew he had to ask. As her boss if not as her husband. He was terrified the same fate had befallen her that Jo had suffered. For a moment he was sorry that the man was dead. He knew he would have killed him with his bare hands if he had survived.

"I fought with him. I tried to get to Zaf. To get us out of there." Her voice was quiet as she rested her forehead on her knees. "He looked dead. Zaf I mean."

"Ruth, your dress is ripped." Harry felt sick as he said the words.

"I know."

"How did that happen?" Harry stared at her as she lifted her eyes to his.

"He didn't." She swallowed hard, determined not to cry. "I fought him off but he touched me." She looked away. "I tried to stop him. So I fought with him. Zaf pushed him off me and they fought like Hell. The next thing I know if I'm here."

"Ok." Harry pulled her into his arms and rocked her gently as she cried. He had no idea how long they were there as Ruth clung to him for dear life. He kissed her temple gently as her tears began to subside. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He kissed her again as the door to her cubicle opened to allow an impossibly young doctor to enter.

"Mrs Pearce? I have your test results back."

##################

"Hi." Zaf looked up as Ros walked in.

"You look like Hell."

"Thanks Boss."

"Zaf." Ros shook her head slightly. "Do you remember anything? Ruth said you were out of it for a while."

"Yeah." He sighed. "I was. But I know he said he had friends there. I have no idea what he meant by that but I think this isn't over just because he's dead."

"No Zaf." She touched the wound on his forehead. "Trust me, it isn't."

####################

"Adam." Carrie walked to the hallway as she heard the front door close. He rested his head back against the door as she walked towards him carrying Isobel.

"It's not as bad as it looks."

"Adam." Carrie raised an eyebrow. "You have broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder."

"How do you know? They put that back in." He smiled. "Painkillers are bloody marvellous."

"I spoke to Beth." She stared at him as the baby closed her eyes. Adam nodded. "Right."

"Just tell me you are ok." Carrie bit her bottom lip as she looked at the bruises and grazes along his face.

"Now. Now I'm ok." Adam sighed as he pulled her to him with his good arm. He winced slightly as he felt her hold him but he was home. That was all that mattered now.

#############

A/N Ok, so what are Ruth's test results? Are Zaf and Ros right? Can the team find the grenade and is there really someone in D that shouldn't be trusted? More soon - hope this was fluffy enough. Next chapter half written sadly it is mostly H/R!


	14. Skeletons

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks.**

**Skeletons.**

Catherine closed her eyes and sat on the sofa in her father's living room. Charlie and Nick had been sleeping for hours, for which she was grateful. She had no idea how she was going to tell Nick that Ruth was in hospital. She knew how worried her father had been so she had no idea how the teenager would react. She sighed as she realised she still hadn't told her father about Graham. It had been a night of nasty surprises and she had no idea how her dad and step mum would react to more bad news.

###########

"Anything?" Ros asked as she crossed the Grid to where Tariq was still staring at the computer screen.

"No."

"How many times have you watched this?" Malcolm rubbed a tired hand over his face as Tariq shrugged.

"I dunno." Tariq kept his eyes on the screen. "Couple of hundred. Maybe a thousand times."

"And nothing?" Ros leant against Lucas' desk.

"Elena Gavrik is there. Just like Ruth said. She seems really pally with that scumbag but thats all I can see." He turned to Ros. "I'll keep looking."

"No." She rested a hand on his shoulder. "Go home with Beth and Dimitri. Get some sleep."

"I'm like a shark. I never sleep."

"Tariq." Ros raised an eyebrow as Lucas and Calum walked back on to the Grid.

"Elena Gavrik is here with her husband. Apparently he has been doing business with someone over here." Calum watched as Lucas marched towards the kitchenette. Ros nodded as Calum spoke.

"Who?"

"Head of a multi-million conglomerate, Sir Toby Henriks." Calum watched as Tariq swore under his breath.

"Explains how she got an invite. Doesn't explain how he was there." Ros pushed herself away from the desk. Tariq nodded as Malcolm returned his attention back to his own work. None of the men noticed Ros walk away in search of her husband.

##################

Ruth hugged her knees to her chest as she thought about the test results. She had been so scared that something would be wrong. She knew that neither her or Zaf had told Harry the whole truth about what had happened in that bedroom.

"Ruth?"

"Mike, what are you doing here?" She smiled slightly as she saw the current medical officer for Thames House take a seat next to her.

"The Reg says you can go home tomorrow. The nurse is arranging transfer to a ward. I just wanted a chat with you first." He smiled. "And since when can't I check up on my favourite spooks?"

"I had my test results."

"I know. How do you feel about them?" He spoke quietly.

"Relieved. I thought I'd have more damage than what I had." Ruth smiled slightly. "The blood tests were more or less normal. So were the scans." She smiled weakly.

"One blood test wasn't." Mike held her gaze as Ruth fell silent. "Does Harry know?"

"He was here, he knows I'm not. That I was late for another reason."

Mike nodded slightly. He knew all about Ruth's medical history. He picked up the folder at the end of the bed and began reading.

"You're not anaemic. No evidence of raised electrolytes. BM slightly low. Didn't you have anything to eat?"

"Not since lunch." Ruth sighed.

"The doctor took a hormone level because you weren't able to provide a urine sample for pregnancy testing when you were admitted." He paused. "It was low. Ruth, you told the nurse that you were late. That there was a chance you were pregnant."

"Wishful thinking."

"The Beta HCG is low. I'm sorry Ruth. I'm so sorry."

"What does that mean? That I'm not pregnant but it was something else?"

"Have you lost weight? Been under stress?" Mike watched as she raised an eyebrow. He nodded before standing up. "Ruth, you are 41 years old. It's time to start taking care of yourself. I've told Harry but you are just as bad. I know what life is like on the Grid."

"Mike, I am here because I was attacked. Not because I was not taking care of myself." She snapped as Harry appeared in the doorway.

#####################

Lucas leant against the sink as he waited for the kettle to boil. He was furious that his friends had been hurt but curious as to why the woman he had met in Russia had been in the ballroom. He tugged at his bow tie as he felt the familiar feeling of a panic attack hit.

"Hey." Ros rested a hand on his back.

"I'm fine."

"I know." She rubbed his back slightly as she spoke.

"Elena Gavrik being in the UK means her husband is here. If he is here." Lucas opened his eyes and turned to Ros.

"I know." She held his gaze as she spoke. "Lucas, Boscard is dead. The man in the cells is still our only real lead. We've got another 36 hours before he is either charged or released. We have to get Elena here."

"She isn't going to tell us anything about Gavrik, Boscard or why any of this is happening." He watched as Ros' face hardened. He knew the Ice Queen was back. It was a fact that Ros was more than a match for Elena, but he didn't want to expose her to the woman that was the source of many of his nightmares.

"Oh I think she has some questions to answer." Ros smiled as Calum burst in. "What."

"Can you translate Russian or do we have to wait for Ruth?" He asked as Lucas and Ros exchanged glances.

"Calum." Ros stepped towards the new boy. "I think that we can manage without Ruth on this translation considering I was brought up just outside Moscow." She walked out of the kitchen as Lucas shook his head. Calum still wasn't quite getting on anyone's good side. He almost felt sorry for the guy.

######################

"Harry, I want to go home. I'm fine now."

"I know." Harry reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face.

"When can I get out of here?"

"Ruth, we need to talk. You can't just drop bombshells like that and not expect me to react. I thought you were, I mean." He looked away as he spoke.

"Harry, I know. I hoped so too. I hoped that maybe it wasn't stress. Maybe it was what I'd always hoped for us but it is never going to happen. We just have to accept that."

"Yes." Harry stared at her. He knew Ruth shut down when she was hurting, he knew that at some point he would be pushed away. He just hadn't realised it would be so soon.

"Elena was at the Ball for a reason." Ruth stared at him. "Did you know she was going to be there?"

"No." Harry watched as Ruth nodded.

"Is she still on the books? Is she still spying for us?"

"Ruth, do we have to talk about this now? Less than two hours ago I thought you were dead and now you're asking me about this?" Harry stared at her as her eyes darkened.

"There is nothing else to talk about. I can't have children. We knew that. The fact that it seems I've now apparently hit early menopause is insult to injury. So lets talk about the woman you did get pregnant. It seems everyone else you sleep with gets knocked up, but then there's nothing wrong with them. Why you even look at me I don't understand."

Ruth watched as his jaw clenched. She knew she had gone too far but she was hurt and scared. So much had happened since the op had started that she wasn't sure what was real anymore. All she knew was there was no need to tell Harry everything that had happened to her and Zaf when they had been abducted. She knew that would probably kill him.

"I am not talking about that now. Elena was an asset." He paused as Ruth flashed a look which told him he had just made the biggest understatement of the year. "And I was young and very stupid, the child was brought up by her and her husband. I met him twice."

"Harry." Ruth reached out her hand to touch his as he pulled it back away from her.

"No Ruth, don't say anything. You knew Jane and I regularly cheated on each other. We never should have got married. Catherine and Graham are the only good things to come out of that marriage and you know that I wasn't a monk as you put it. But don't you think what happened tonight just affects you. You disobeyed a direct order. Disobeying that order resulted in you getting injured. Now I know if you weren't there Zaf could have been killed but do you have any idea what would have happened to Nick if you had died? To the kids? To me? Jesus Ruth when will you realise you are a mother, those kids may not be babies, you may not be their biological mother but they need you." He paused as she turned her face away, her eyes filled with tears. "So do I."

"I'm."

"Save it Ruth." He stepped away from her.

"I just need to get home."

"Then I hope you find someone to sign you out. Otherwise you can stay here and actually listen to the doctors for once." Harry was out the door before Ruth could answer. The door closed with a harsh click as she began sobbing. Harry rested his head against the cool wall of the hospital corridor as he tried to catch his breath. He knew Ruth was right, Elena being back in the UK meant trouble. He just wasn't sure if it was personal or professional.

##############

Alec groaned as he walked back onto the Grid. He was exhausted and was sure he still had the affects of the hangover he had acquired three days earlier. He walked towards where Ros and the others were stood staring at the enhanced inmage on Malcolm's computer.

"Unfortunately I can't get any sound on this." Malcolm sighed.

"Not a problem." Lucas answered. "I can lip read."

"Go on then." Calum pushed his chair back.

Lucas stared at the screen as Ros kept an eye on him. She didn't like how he looked so pale.

"What have I missed?" Alec smiled as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"There's the file. Play catch up." Ros nodded to the red A4 folder on Beth's desk. He rolled his eyes and made his way across to the desk.

"Oh shit." Lucas stared at the screen. "Warn Harry, make sure Zaf has a guard and get Adam and his family to a safe house."

"What is it?" Dimitri narrowed his eyes as he spoke. Beth glanced at Erin who bit her bottom lip.

"Lucas?" The brunette stepped forward. "I didn't know you spoke Russian. I thought Ros."

"I do." Ros answered. "Lucas?"

"She was working with Boscard. No, she was having an affair with him. She has paid alot of money to keep someone quiet. It's a man but she doesn't mention his name." He paused. "They're coming after us."

"What did she say?" Beth was beginning to get nervous.

"It translates as _Harry Pearce is still around. You're brother should never have died. The turncoat bitch will pay for this. May she rot in Hell. It wont be long before Adam Carter feels the pain you have endured. The loss of a brother and the need for vengence are understandable._

"Bloody Hell." Calum looks around the room.

"There's more." Ros rests her hands on Lucas' shoulders_. "The grenade will rip the heart out of them. They will know pain as no one else has. I am certain."_

_"Well?" Calum looked directly at Ros. "Any idea what that is supposed to mean?"_

"Yeah." Ros nodded as Erin swore. "We do exactly as Lucas said. Then we drag Elena in here. I don't give a shit about diplomatic relations and Anglo-Russian relations. Boscard is dead. That skinny little slapper thinks she can rip the heart out of this team? I'd like to see her try.

###########

A/N Can Harry and Ruth make up? Is Elena really going to destroy the team? Are Adam and Zaf still in danger and what about the man in the cells? This chapter is just a filler.


	15. Confrontation?

**Disclaimer. I still don't own them :( (I have no idea how old Catherine and Graham would be but for the purposes of my story they are younger than in the show.)**

**Confrontation?**

Catherine narrowed her eyes as her father walked towards her. She had no idea what had happened to her father and Ruth the previous evening but by the state on him the Ball had not gone to plan.

"Dad." She pushed herself away from Zoe's desk as Erin looked up.

"What are you doing here?"

"You haven't been answering your phone. Neither has Ruth."

"How did you get in?"

"Stan let me up." She closed the office door behind her. "Dad, please."

"Ok." He rubbed a hand over his face as she stared at him. He hated seeing her upset. For a moment she reminded him of the little girl she had been. "Cath, what is it?"

"I."

"Are the boys ok?"

"Yeah. Nick went to school earlier, he knows something is wrong. Since he's lived with you both you and Ruth get home at night. Charlie is in nursery and I am supposed to be in work." She bit her lip, feeling like the 13 year old she had been when he had caught her bunking off school.

"Good." He waited. He knew she would tell him what was going on in her own time.

"Graham has been really stupid."

"That isn't anything new." He smiled slightly and waved her towards the battered red sofa in the corner.

"You need a new one of these."

"Ruth keeps telling me that. But I like it." He smiled as she raised an eyebrow.

"Where is she?"

"What were you saying about your brother?" He changed the subject back to the reason for Catherine's visit to the Grid.

"Teresa called last night. They're still in Cyprus."

"And?"

"And her father went crazy. They got into a fight. Her dad has been arrested for attempting to murder Gray."

"What?" Harry felt his blood begin to boil. Catherine stared at the floor. "Where is he?"

"Saint Joseph's hospital. It's the big hospital in the capital. He's going to be alright. Well, that's what Terri said." She closed her eyes as Harry swore.

"Could you look after the children? If I went to Cyprus?"

"Dad, you know I will but you can't. This place." She waved a hand towards the main Grid. "Ruth."

"He's my son." Harry stared at her. "I think I've let down the people I love far too many times."

"Oh Dad." Catherine blinked back the tears as he pulled her into his arms and let her cry.

#####################

"Erin." Ros barked as the brunette walked through the Pods.

"Yeah?"

"With me." Erin rolled her eyes and followed the blonde Section Chief through the Pods as the rest of the team carried on searching for the answers that were still just out of their reach.

"Where are we going?" Erin's heels clicked on the polished floors of Thames House as Ros almost marched towards the main entrance.

"To pick up Elena Gavrik."

"You were serious about arresting her? You know what the Home Secretary is going to say to that?" Erin stared at her in disbelief. Ros smiled slightly. She had known Erin was a good spook but she was still a little too much like Zoe. Everything had to be done by the book. It was something Ros had learned to circumvent when needed.

"Deadly serious and as far as Home Secretary Towers is concerned, he can huff and bitch all he likes but the woman is currently a suspect in an ongoing anti terrorist investigation." Ros turned and walked away as Erin shook her head and smiled.

"This is going to be interesting." Erin followed Ros as she kept walking.

"Yeah, well. Welcome to Section D."

###############

Ruth curled on her side as she stared at the bland hospital wall. She was desperate to go home. The argument with Harry still playing over in her mind. She knew she had pushed him too far. Harry had always just been there for her despite how much she had pushed him away. The fact he had slammed the door on her proved to her just how much she had hurt him. The fact he didn't really know half of what was going around her head made her feel worse. She screwed her eyes shut knowing that at some point she was going to have to appologise even though she knew there was a very real chance she had ruined the best thing that had ever happened to her.

############

"This asset of yours?" Dimitri pulled the car into a car park opposite a Bistro in North West London.

"Is Russian." Beth answered. "Look, he's always been reliable."

"He's ex FSB?"

"Well, he was thrown out for cowardice. Look Dim, he passed all the checks and I was running him in my days in the private sector. Viktor has no time for them, he isn't a double agent and he has been on the recieving end of Gavrik's temper." Beth stared out the window as she felt Dimitri touch her knee.

"Be careful."

"I'm always careful." She smiled. Her stammer had greatly improved since the attack by Andrew Lawrence and so had her confidence. She was almost back to the Beth Dimitri had fallen for. His best friend had saved his life on more than one occasion and he still berated himself over the one time he hadn't been able to protect her.

"Beth."

"Stay here, he knows me. If he sees you then he wont tell me anything. Vik doesn't trust easily." She was out of the car before he could argue anymore.

############

Zaf ached in places he didn't know it was possible to ache. His ribs burned when he took a deep breath and his face felt three times bigger than it should have done. He groaned slightly as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Zo."

"Hi." She sat next to him as he raised an eyebrow. "What did the doctor say?"

"Not much. Painkillers, rest, soft food." He sighed. "I still can't believe I broke my jaw again. Again."

"I think rest means not so much talking." Zoe smiled slightly as she took his hand. "Oh God, Zaf."

"Hey." He pulled her into his arms. "I'm fine. Had worse than this. You've nursed me through worse than this. Remember the state I was in when I found you in Chilie? I was worse than this."

She nodded as her eyes filled with tears. She knew he was keeping something from her but she had no idea what it was. All she knew was that he was alive. That was all that mattered.

"Emma has been asking about you." She whispered into his shirt as he held her.

"I'm coming home Zo. Boscard is dead." He closed his eyes as he remembered the thick set man. "It's over."

############################

Lucas stared at the man opposite him as he waited for him to speak. Alec folded his arms and put his feet on the desk.

"Don't mind me." Alec smiled. "Nothing else better to do today."

"Nah, me neither." Lucas smiled slightly. "What about you?"

The man opposite remained silent. He had been expecting Ros to interview him again so the presence of the two male officers had surpirsed him but not unsettled him enough to tell them what they wanted to know. He smirked as Alec stared at the ceiling.

"You stay silent as long as you like my friend." Alec continued. "I'm on overtime. Could do with the mony to be honest. Dunno about my friend here but I can stay here all day."

"Not much else on." Lucas answered. "Well not until Elena arrives."

Alec smirked, the way the man opposite quickened his breathing meant he knew they had struck a cord.

"I think our friend here knows Elena. Isn't that right? It is you we saw with Elena Gavrik and Boscard on the CCTV at Gatwick isn't it? Beautiful woman that Elena. Always had a thing for red heads, just not psyhchopathic bitches like that Hellbent on revenge."

"SHE IS NOT!" He slammed his fist into the table as Lucas and Alec remained calm.

"Sit down." Lucas ordered. "I think it is time you told us what the wife of a Russian foreign minister was doing chatting up a man that has now been linked to a known terrorist organisation."

The man sat down and shook his head slowly.

"You know nothing."

"Then enlighten us." Alec smirked.

################

Ruth walked along the hospital corridor relieved to be finally going home. She had lied to the nurses that her step daughter was meeting her at the main entrance when infact she was intending on getting the bus back home. She had never been so nervous at the thought of seeing Harry as she was then. Everything had gone wrong and it was her fault. Her mother had been right all along. Everything she touched she poisoned. Before she knew what was happening she was staring up at the early autumn sunshine as a car pulled up alongside her.

"Ruth?"

"Hi." She smiled slightly at Zoe.

"Are you going home?"

"How's Zaf?"

"Where's Harry?"

"Zoe, please just leave it. I need to get back to Thames House." She bit her bottom lip as the tears threatened to fall again.

"Ok, get in." Zoe reached across and opened the car door as Ruth nodded gratefully. "You know Adam, Carrie and the kids were moved to a safe house this morning?"

"No." Ruth's eyes widened in shock.

"Only Ros and Harry know where they are. Zaf is under guard until he is discharged and I've sent Emma to my mum's."

"Why?"

"Because it isn't over. Boscard is dead but there is still so much more going on. Ros said the whole Royal Ball thing was a distraction. We were always the real targets." Ruth nodded as Zoe drove. She knew that Henry Garvey had saved her life but she also knew that she was still in danger.

"He wanted revenge. Why the Russians are involved I don't know." Ruth rested her head on the glass as an ancient Russian poem began whirling around her head.

"Yeah." Zoe sighed. "But what do we do now?"

"We contact Harry."

"You know where he is?" Ruth's head snapped to her friend as they reached the traffic lights.

"No."

"Only I called Thames House, Stan said he left with Catherine earlier. Looked upset. I took that to mean he was visiting you. So I tried his mobile but it's switched off."

"He never switches it off. Never." Ruth couldn't believe how stupid she had been. A few bruises, cuts on her head and back, concussion and enough fuel for her nightmares for the next thirty years and she had pushed the man that meant most to her away. Now noone could find him.

"Ruth?"

"Get back to the Grid. Now." Ruth swallowed hard. She prayed she was wrong.

###############

"It's not too bad." Carrie rubbed Izzy's back as Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Caz."

"Look, it's bricks and mortar and it isn't forever. Just until whatever is going on is over with. Wes is fine, Izzy is fine and we are all together. That is what matters." She sat down on the old battered sofa as the baby snuggled in to her shoulder.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" Adam smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Once or twice."

"Good." He kissed her forehead as Wes looked up from his DS and rolled his eyes. "It wont be for long. We'll be back home before we know it. Won't we Wes mate?"

"If you say so. But if we had a dog we would have been safe there. Could have set the dog on whoever it was that is making us do this." The teenager returned to his computer game as Adam rolled his eyes.

#############

Ruth stepped on to the Grid as her stomach began to do somersaults. The place was the same as she remembered it. Nothing had changed physically but it felt different. It was then she realised Harry wasn't in his office.

"Shouldn't you be in hospital?" Tariq asked as Calum looked up and caught her eye.

"Discharged this morning."

"Oh." Tariq returned to his computer as the doors whooshed open to allow Harry back onto the Grid. Calum took one look at Zoe before pushing his chair back.

"Something I want to check in the Registry. Give us a hand Zo." He watched as the heavily pregnant spook followed him. Malcolm sighed as he ushered his young sidekick away from the couple as Ruth walked towards the office where Harry had stormed to without a word to any of them.

###################

"Harry?" Ruth pushed the door open but stayed in the doorway.

"Ruth." He carried on reading the file that was open in front of him. "Can you ask Ros to come in the moment she gets back?"

"Of course." Ruth frowned.

"Thank you."

"Harry?" She stared at him as he refused to meet his gaze. "This is bloody ridiculous." She stepped into the room and pulled the blinds before sitting at the desk opposite him.

"What is? Ruth you told me how you felt last night. I think we are both clear on where we stand."

"I disobeyed a direct order. I know. I am sorry. I'm not sorry that if in dispbeying that order I somehow saved Zaf's life. But I am sorry you are disappointed in me and I am sorry that I said what I did last night." She looked at him as he dropped the pen he was holding and finally raised his eyes to meet hers.

"I'm glad Adam and Zaf are alright."

"Me too." Ruth smiled slightly.

"Do you have any idea how terrified I was? Believe me hearing Malcolm say those words nearly killed me. I saw you were gone. I walked towards Ros to ask her if she knew where you were and I hear Zoe almost scream in my earpiece that Zaf is gone and then Malcolm says Boscard has Ruth. Do you have any idea how that felt?"

"Harry." She swallowed hard.

"You read the report on what happened to Jo at the hands of his brother."

"I did."

"Then how can you not understand how terrified I was that I couldn't protect you from that?" He stood and walked towards the other side of the desk as she looked away.

"I'm sorry. What I said about us, about you and Elena." She closed her eyes as she felt him pull her into his arms.

"It doesn't matter. Not now."

"Harry." She felt him tighten his hold on her as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I."

"Graham is in trouble. I have to go to Cyprus."

Ruth tensed in his arms. He closed his eyes as she nodded.

"That's why Catherine was here. Zoe told me."

"Terri's father tried to kill him. He's going to be alright but I need to go out there and bring him home." He sighed as he felt Ruth nod against his chest.

"When do we go?"

"Ruth, I'm going on my own. You are needed here. There is noone that can replace you. Not with the Gavrik's involved in this. Ros can fill in for me for three days. I fly out tonight, back on Tuesday. Not even long enough to be missed." He smiled slightly as he felt Ruth tighten her hold on him.

"You'll be missed Harry." She pulled back as he brushed a strand of brown hair away from her face. "I mean Nick has football." She smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Thanks."

"Harry, please be careful. Get the three of you home safely but come home." Harry nodded before kissing her gently on her lips. Relief flooded through him as she began to respond. For a few moments he began to think everything was going to be alright. Now all he had to do was make sure his son was safe. He had a feeling it was easier said than done.

#################

A/N This started out very differently to how it ended up. Will Harry go to Cyprus? Next time it's Ros v Elena but can Ros get the information she needs without Ruth? Or will the current and the ex have to face each other? Please review.


	16. Flight or Fight?

**Disclaimer See previous. Remember in my stories Graham and Catherine are younger than in the show.**

**Flight or Fright?**

Ro threw the car into the nearest car parking space as Erin stared out of the side window and narrowed her eyes. She knew Ros was still unsure of whether she could be trusted and she cursed the day she had agreed to write the report the DG had ordered on Harry and his team. Ros stared across the street as a sly smile crept across her face. It seemed bringing in Elena was going to be a lot more complicated than she thought it would be. She rested her hand on the car doorhandle as Erin shifted in her seat.

"Black Saab." Erin nodded.

"FSB welcoming comittee." Ros nodded. "Yeah, makes it more fun." She was out of the car before Erin had a chance to answer.

#################

Harry stared straight ahead as Ruth drove through the rush hour traffic towards the airport. He was worried sick about Graham and the long flight ahead of him was doing nothing to calm his nerves. The thought of not seeing Ruth for almost a week made him feel physically sick. Ruth swore under her breath as a brand new black Saab cut in front of her.

"Ruth." Harry smiled as she shot him a sideways look.

"Do you love her? Elena I mean." Ruth hated the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"You know how I feel about you. How I have always felt about you." Harry was startled by the sudden change in conversation but knew that there was no way he could show it.

"Yes." Ruth couldn't help the smile that crept on her face. "Harry, look ignore me. I shouldn't have said anything. It's just there are so many secrets."

"Secrets?"

"In our line of work, I mean we have no idea what Elena is up to. Graham is hurt and miles away and we don't even know why. Then there is Sasha. I mean how old is he and he has no idea who his real father is."

"Perhaps that is in his own interest." Harry looked away. Ruth knew he hated that his oldest son had no idea who he was.

"Harry." Ruth held his gaze as he looked at her. The parking area of Heathrow Airport was not the place he wanted to have this conversation. He knew he wasn't the only one with secrets.

"No Ruth, I can't tell him who I am. It would kill him. As much as I hate Gavrik I couldn't do that to the boy." Harry closed his eyes as Ruth reached over and squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry."

"And for the record I am not in love with Elena Gavrik. The knowledge she was in that Ballroom with Boscard makes me sick to my stomach. Not because of a misguided sense of concern over what might have happened to her but the fact that if she is here it is because she is manipulating the situation to some extent." He watched as Ruth looked away and nodded slightly. As she pulled her hand back he noticed the bruises around her wrist and his temper threatened to flare again.

"You'll miss your flight." Ruth nodded.

"Ruth, I do not love Elena Gavrik. Yes I got her pregnant but I have not raised the boy. That does not make me his father. The way I see it, I have three great children. One of which is a complete idiot at times, the other couldn't make me prouder if she tried and the youngest who is still a bit miffed I'm missing his football match tomorrow. But I think he understands." Harry watched as Ruth's eyes filled with tears.

"You think of Nick as your own?"

"I know I'm not his dad." Harry shrugged. "But.." Before Harry could answer Ruth reached a hand to his face and kissed him on the lips. He pulled back when the need for air began to overwhelm him. Ruth smiled slightly as he rested his forehead on hers.

"I." She met his gaze again as he brushed a stray strand of brown hair away from her face.

"Ruth, be careful. I know I have history with that woman but I am not in love with her and I never was. Lust yes, but I was young and stupid. She'll tell you I was in love with her. That I still am but believe me, Ruth. I could never feel for that woman what I feel for you." Ruth closed her eyes as he kissed her again. "I may have thought I loved her at the time but I didn't. I never could. She played me like she was playing Boscard. Elena Gavrik is the ultimate spook but she doesn't have an alliegence. Her parents were killed by the KGB, her husband was FSB. She has friends in the CIA. It makes her even more dangerous. Whatever she was talking about with Boscard was probably to suit her own ends."

"And what are they?"

"That's what worries me." He stared at her. "You know I was never an angel when I was with Jane. God knows she would tell you that herself but please believe me I have never and could never treat our relationship like that." Ruth stared at him and shook her head slightly.

"We're made of secrets, you and I."

Harry held her gaze for a moment, certain that she was not telling him something. Her eyes were guarded once more as he nodded.

"I hate them as much as you. But aslong as we leave them at work. As long as you and I."He watched as she looked away.

"Bring Graham home." She turned back to him. "Remember that guest house I told you about on the coast. Stay there. It's small and discreet. If he is hiding from Terri's father that would be the perfect place. I stayed there for a good two months before anyone noticed me. But then I barely left my room." She smiled as he frowned. He knew her too well. There was something she wasn't ready to talk about. He just hoped she would open up to him soon.

"Two months?"

"Remember my legend? Elizabeth Ruth Pearce was a widow. I could hardly go sunbathing and sightseeing when I was grieving." Harry held her gaze, knowing she was talking about more than living out a mere legend as Beth or Adam would have done. "You'll miss your flight. Go, bring our boy home."

####################################

Lucas walked back along the corridor in Thames House. He was desperate to go home but knew there was still more to be done. For a moment he wondered how Marion was getting on with the children. He knew his sister in law was looking forward to Carrie getting back to work as much as Amy was. His daughter adored her childminder and wasn't afraid to let her auntie know about it. He smiled as he thought about how his dark haired little girl was more like her mother than anyone dared think. Alec shot him a look as he dug in his jean pocket to find his mobile that was ringing incessantly in his pocket.

"Ros?"

################

"Here we go." Tariq raised an eyebrow as Malcolm sat beside him. The older techi raised an eyebrow as Adam jogged down the pod steps with Dimitri in tow.

"What I miss?" The blonde spook asked as Zoe rolled her eyes.

"What didn't you miss? Have you been to see Zaf?"

"Yeah." Adam smiled. "He's bored. I'd bet money on him discharging himself by tomorrow but he's too quiet. I haven't seen him so down since he was in Santiago."

"I know." Zoe looked away as Dimitri and the others continued to stare at Tariq's computer screen. Adam looked up and waited until he was satisfied that his friends were otherwise occupied before resting a hand on Zoe's arm. "I'm worried about him. I know he was knocked out for a while but he isn't himself."

"Yeah." Zoe swallowed. "The max-fax doctors are happy with his injuries but it's not the physical side of things that worry me. He's changed. And so has Ruth."

"When Jo and I. Look I know you never met Jo Portman but she was a bloody good spook and she knew how to take care of herself. But he broke her. Boscard's brother was evil, I really thought he was going to torture us to death. We got out but Jo was never the same afterwards. I suppose it changed me too but Zaf and Ruth have already been through so much. If half of what happened to me and Jo happened to those two then we are going to have to pick up the pieces very carefully." He squeezed Zoe's forearm as Calum clapped his hands together.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We have cracked it." He beamed as Tariq and Malcolm exchanged glances.

"What?"

"Facial Recognition is a wonderful thing." Calum beamed as he pushed his monitor around to face Adam and Zoe.

"Good God." Zoe shook her head as Dimnitri pulled a face.

"No. Just me." Calum smiled as the room fell silent.

####################

"Elena Gavrik?" Ros marched towards the thin red haired woman.

"Do I know you?"

"No." Ros smiled sweetly as Erin hung back slightly. Her hand at her hip as she debated the situation. She knew pulling her gun in a crowded area was not going to be her easiest way out. She debated how quickly she could get Adam, Dimitri and Beth to their assistance and quietly cursed Harry for running out on them in favour of family business.

"Then?" Elena smiled sweetly as Ros stepped nearer.

"Harry Pearce sent me."

"Get away from me."

"Elena, we can either do this calmly and quietly or we can do this with the most drama and attention seeking way I can pull off." Ros took her by the elbow.

"You cannot do this."

"Oh I can and I am. Get in the car."

"Unhand me." Elena spat as Ros glanced at Erin.

"I don't think so." She smiled the way a cat does when a mouse realises it's days are numbered. "Erin, would you like to do the honors?"

"Elena Josephine Gavrik, I am arresting you in accordance with the 2008 Anti Terrorist Act. You have the right to remain silent but it may go against you, if , when questioned you fail to mention something you can later rely on in court. You have the right a solicitor. If you can not afford."

"Stupid stupid woman." Elena spat as Erin narrowed her eyes.

"I think you'll find my colleague told you that you have the right to remain silent. I stronly advise you exercise that right." Ros frogmarched her towards the car as a man in a dark suit ran after them.

"Hey."

Erin turned as Ros pushed the older woman into the back of the car.

"Go away."

"What are you doing? Do you not know who that is?" The man spoke perfect English, although heavily accented.

"We know exactly who she is. Now be a good boy and run back to your boss. Tell him that this is the UK and special relationship or not. We will arrest terrorists and their allies. MI-5 never turn a blind eye and unless you want the reason for this arrest splashed all over the internet and the print media I suggest you keep your mouth shut and let us do our jobs." Erin held his gaze and smiled. The man was lost for a moment before turning and walking away. Ros smiled.

"You're settling in." She smiled as Erin raised an eyebrow before walking to the driver's side of the car.

#############

Ruth stared up at the hospital door as she tried to steel herself enough to go in. Zaf was her best friend. They had always been close but she hadn't seen or spoken to him since they had been rescued. She had no idea what had been stopping her. Gingerly she pushed the door open as Zaf groaned.

"Oh, sorry." Ruth turned hastily as she saw a nurse change the dressing on Zaf's chin.

"Ruth!" Zaf called as the nurse looked up. "This is my step sister. Ruth, come in it's ok." She turned as the nurse got to his feet and left them to it.

"I didn't want to interupt."

"It's ok."

"You look."

"Like shit. Ros said." Ruth rolled her eyes as Zaf spoke. She knew that Zaf was loved by everyone in Section D but it seemed he had a special bond with Ros and Ruth that had once had Malcolm refer to them as the three stooges. It had not gone down well with Ros.

"Yeah." Ruth nodded.

"I didn't think you were going to come." He paused as she looked away.

"I thought you would have been home by now." Ruth stepped nearer.

"Yeah, well."

"Are you alright?" Ruth sat next to him as he shrugged.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I will be. Zaf, do you remember anything? Of that night I mean."

"I was out for what? Ten minutes, fifteen?"

"I thought you were dead."

"I heard you scream. God Ruth, you can't half scream your head off." He tried to lighten the mood as she swallowed. "Have you told anyone?"

"No." She sighed. "It's too much. Henry shot him. It's over. There is no point going over things now."

"Ruth, he tried to strangle you. He kicked me so hard in the head I was out of it for that long. I have a fracture in my jaw and a cheek broken. You are covered in bruises and everytime anyone looks at you, you flinch."

"Zaf, please don't tell anyone." Her voice was thick with tears.

"I can't tell what I don't know. Talk to me Ruth." He pulled her into his arms as she began to sob quietly.

"I think Elena Gavrik told him to kill me. I think she knows I'm married to Harry, that she knew who we were. She's still playing both sides and she wants to win. With you and me dead that would leave the Section at least two down but with Zoe widowed and about to go on maternity leave and Harry compromised by my death the section would be vulnerable." Ruth pulled herself back. "I think she told him who we were in relation to Jo and I think she made him think it would be easy to get revenge on us for his brother."

"Compromised isn't the word I'd use for Harry if you were gone." He watched as she brushed her tears away. "Devastated would be."

"I'm going to talk to her."

"Ruth."

"Zaf, I have to know." Ruth stood up as he grabbed her hand.

"What did he do to you?" Zaf held her gaze as his heart broke quietly. "Does Harry know?"

"I have to go." Ruth kissed his cheek. "It doesn't matter. I have to talk to her. We thought the Ball was the target but it is so much more than that."

###############

A/N please review.


	17. Set fire to the rain?

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Set fire to the rain?**

Ruth rubbed her eyes as she stared at the computer screen in front of her. She had been analysing the footage of Elena and Boscard since she had returned from the airport. The image of Elena filled the screen as she narrowed her eyes. Ruth had taken an instant dislike to the red haired woman the moment she had seen her but she knew that the others would only assume she was biased. She rewound the footage as she silently reasoned with herself that she was not anything to do with the way she had looked at her husband or the way she had been so blatent in the way she had oogled him across the Ballroom. She knew Harry had seen it but had either ignored it or been oblivious.

"Ruth?" She looked up as the baby of the team approached.

"Hi."

"Ros asked that you listen to the tape of her interview with Elena. She's taken Erin with her." Tariq sat next to her as Ruth sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was watch yet more footage of the red haired woman that was beginning to threaten her marriage by her very presence. She glanced at the clock and wondererd if Harry had got to Cyprus in one piece.

"Have you heard from Harry?" Tariq asked quietly as she shook her head.

"No. Why?"

"Just wondering how Graham was. He's a good bloke."

"Yes, yes he is." Ruth smiled slightly. "Tell Ros I'll look at the footage as soon as it's ready. But I have to look at this before I can begin to analyse anything else."

"What?" Calum wandered over to her.

"We thought the Royal Ball and the Presidential visit were legitimate targets to the Confederation."

"Yeah." Adam joined the conversation as Ruth bit her lip. "But."

"But now the American delegation have gone home and the problem is still here. I had a look at the propaganda the Confederation are putting out on the Internet. Lot of nonsense but there are some things that would appeal to anti capatalists and anyone with a general dislike of the Americans."

"Ruth?" Calum narrowed his eyes. "None of that relates to the UK."

"Exactly and while that man in the cells continues to stay quiet we are going to have to go on guess work."

"There is no guess work when it comes to what you do." Tariq answered confidently as she tugged the sleeves on her cardigan lower on her wrists. Adam noticed the almost subconscious gesture as his heart broke slightly at the sight of bruises that just couldn't be hidden by the sleeve and watch that just didn't quite hide the yellowing bruise. He knew the others hadn't noticed and wondered whether Harry had been aware of the extent of the beating Ruth had taken.

"In this case there is. I know we think we know who is in the cells but until we get a positive identity on him then we can only guess what is that they had planned. Boscard was at the Ball for a reason but I can't believe it was purely to kill Zaf and I. There were a million opportunites to do that before then." Ruth avoided everyone's gaze as the men fell silent. Even Calum refrained from making a sarcastic comment. Adam narrowed his eyes as he tried to catch up with where Ruth was going. She often left him behind for a few seconds and he was determined to keep up.

"So." Malcolm announced as he sat at his desk. "If he wasn't there exclusively to destroy Section D why was Boscard there?"

"Well, seeing as he is dead we can't ask him." Calum piped up as Adam shot him a death glare.

"We just have to wait for Erin and Ros then." Tariq watched as the older men nodded and returned to their work. Ruth smiled slightly before turning back to her work.

###########

Harry stared through the windows of the airport as he realised why Ruth had settled in Cyprus all those years ago. He could see how beautiful Nicosia was before he had even left the airport. He glanced at the clock above the arrivals board as he realised Ruth would still be on the Grid. Cyprus was only two hours ahead in time from the UK. He smiled at the thought of her sat back in London. He walked across to the atrium and pulled his mobile out of his pocket. He had only left London a matter of hours ago but he needed to speak to her.

"Ruth." He breathed as she answered the call.

"Hi. How's Graham?"

"I'm meeting Teresa in an hour." He frowned as he thought of his son. He knew Graham was prone to getting into trouble, even when he hadn't done anything to cause it. He dreaded to think what state the boy would be in this time.

"Oh." Ruth closed her eyes as she considered whether she should leave the Grid.

"How are you?" He asked quietly as he stared out at the sundrenched car park. For the first time he realised he hadn't spent any real time with Ruth since she had been released from hospital. He hadn't been alone with her for more than a few seconds and instantly felt guilty. He recalled how she had flinched back from his touch when he had tried to hold her. He closed his eyes and inwardly cursed himself.

"Fine."

"Ruth." He knew she was anything but.

"Ros and Erin have brought Elena in. I'm going to go over the interview transcript. Adam and Lucas are over the American Embassy and Beth and Dimitri are meeting an asset." She carried on.

"Go home." He smiled slightly as he listened to her.

"Not yet. There isn't much more to do. Tariq and Malcolm are going through security footage and Calum has some stuff he is decoding. Towers has been on the phone." She paused.

"What does he want?" Harry couldn't help but let the venom into his voice. He didn't like the way he looked at her.

"Me."

"What?" Harry spluttered.

"To work for him. I turned him down. My place is in Section D. With you. I don't think he was very happy about it but I can't leave now." She looked across the Grid to where Zoe and Beth were deep in conversation. Lucas walked out of the kitchenette carrying a donut as Malcolm lectured him on the amount of sugar and saturated fat he consumed.

"You would be safer." Harry spoke quietly. He knew he would hate her to leave, the thought of not working alongside her made him go cold.

"No. If I have learnt anything these last few days it's that I am safest with you. Who would keep an eye on me if I worked in the Home Office. Plus I am certain I would die of boredom." She smiled slightly as he laughed at the other end of the line.

"That would be the only danger you faced and that would stop me worrying." She closed her eyes as the words washed over her.

"Anyone would think you didn't want me." She answered as he grew silent on the other end of the line.

"I'll always want you." He sighed as he rested his head back against the cold concrete wall as the heat of the Cypriot sun hit him. "Ruth, I'll always need you."

################

Ros glared at the woman opposite her as Erin pressed the record button on the tape recorder next to her. Both women knew Malcolm and Ruth were watching the interview from Tariq's monitor on the Grid. The red haired woman was beginning to annoy Ros and the blonde section chief was determined that the former double agent was not going to get away with anything.

"Elena." Ros leant forward as the older woman smiled. "Why were you at the Ball?"

"I am not going to talk to you."

"Answer the question." Erin glared.

"No."

"Ok." Ros smiled slyly. "If you are determined that you are not going to talk then you can listen to me."

"You have nothing that I want to hear." The woman fell back into heavily accented English.

"Oh let's see about that." Ros smiled. "On the night of hte Ball you were seen talking to a man we now know as Andre Boscard. A man with known terrorist associations."

"You have no idea what I said or what he said to me." She curled her lips into a tight smile as Ros leant back in her seat and seemed to consider what her options were. Erin felt her pulse quicken as she wondered what her boss was going to say next. Neither Erin or Elena could have imagined what Ros was going to be said next.

"I think you underestimate my team. Two speak fluent Russian and I am not talking textbook Russian. And I have an analyst and lip reading expert on my team. We know exactly what you were chatting about." Ros narrowed her eyes. She knew Elena hadn't been expecting her to answer her in Russian. It seemd to surpirse Erin too but the spook next to her seemed to hide it better than the Russian did.

"I will talk to Harry Pearce." Elena smirked.

"No you wont."

"I will not talk to you." Elena smirked as the door to the interview room opened.

"No, but she'll talk to me. I think you owe me that." Ruth stated as she stood in the doorway. "Don't you?"

#####################

A/N More soon. Will Ruth finally get some answers and will Harry be able to step in and save his son and his fiance? Can Ros keep the team together after the fall out of Ruth and Elena's meeting? Please review.


	18. Rules of the Game

**Disclaimer not mine :(**

**Rules of the Game**

Ruth stared at the red haired woman in front of her as Erin walked past her, leaving her with Ros and the woman that had caused more trouble than she even knew. She hadn't intended on barging in on the interview and speaking to Elena but her conversation with Harry, coupled with what she had found out about the Gavrik's had led her to walk into the interview room.

"I will talk with the organ grinder, not the monkey." Elena glared at Ruth.

"You are seriously beginnning to annoy me." Ros narrowed her eyes.

"You." Elena ignored Ros as she continued to glare at Ruth. "You are Ruth. Harry loves you, I think."

"I should hope so." Ruth walked further into the room as Ros gave Elena her best death glare.

"I speak with Harry."

"He is out of the country." Ruth answered honestly as she slipped into the chair next to Ros. Her gaze was firmly on the woman that she couldn't help but blame for what had happened.

"Typical Harry Pearce. He is never where he is needed." Elena smirked as both women glared at her. Ruth smiled slightly as she thought of her husband and step son.

"No, I think you'll find my husband is exactly where he is needed to be. We know you met with Andre Boscard." Ruth spoke calmly, only Ros seemed to notice the way she tensed ever so slightly at the mention of the man's name. It had been the same when her step brother had re-emerged from the dead. It seemed he had the same effect on her subconsiously and Ros was determined to find out the truth.

"You know this.

"Yes." Ros answered.

"But it wasn't the first time you met him." Ruth stared at her as she glanced away.

"I have no idea what you mean." Elena smirked as Ros fought the urge to reach across the table and strangle her.

"Really?" Ros smirked. She had no idea what Ruth was going to say but there was no way she was going to let Elena know that. Ruth nodded as she held Elena's gaze, determined not to be the first to look away. For a moment Ros wondered why they didn't let Ruth interview more suspects. It seemed that when Ruth was focused there was no way she was going to be distracted.

"One week ago you entered the UK. With your husband and the man he believes to be his son." Ruth watched as Elena remained calm. "But you and I know that is not the case."

"You mean to blackmail me."

"No." Ruth stared at her. "I mean to get the truth. Elena you are Touraline. One of the most infamous double agents we ever had but you were loyal to the Soviet Union above all else. We know you fed two British Intelligence agents information that led to dozens of people being killed. They believed the information was accurate but you lied. That resulted in civillians being killed. So why the Hell should we believe that you being in the UK on legitimate grounds?" Ros couldn't help the smirk on her face as she listened to her friend. Elena seemed to visibly pale in front of her.

"So, can you tell us why you and your husband met a known terrorist at Gatwick Airport?" Ros asked sweetly as the Russian woman slumped in her chiar.

############

Harry walked towards the small park where he had agreed to meet Teresa. The young woman had seemed terrified on the phone earlier and Harry couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the young couple. He smiled slightly as he spotted the dark haired girl sat on a bench. She reminded him of another brunette sat on another park bench and his heart began to constrict. Even three days seemed too long. He had no idea how he had managed to survive for almost three years without seeing her everyday.

"Teresa." He sat next to her as the young woman looked up.

"Harry."

"Where's Graham? What happened" Harry stated rather than asked. Images of Ruth and Catherine in hospital flooded his mind. The image of Graham laying in the ITU bed following his abduction a few years before began to haunt him as Teresa took a deep breath. She seemed to be stealing herself for whatever it was she was going to tell him.

"I'm so sorry."

"Teresa. What has happened to my son?" Harry turned to face her as she found herself caught in the same deep brown eyes that had got her into this trouble in the first place. Sometimes the likeness between Harry and Graham was unnerving.

"My father didn't approve." She sighed. "Gray told him that we intend to be married. And that I wanted to stay in England. I mean I have a VISA and I have work so I was going to apply to stay. My father wasn't happy."

"No. I don't think I would be. If Catherine wanted to marry and move away." He watched as she nodded in understanding.

"You wouldn't have your daughter's fiance shot in the street."

"Graham has been shot." Harry stated.

"He's alive. He's going to be fine but my father took my passport and Graham's. I can't get out of the country with him. He will give Gray his passport back if I agree to stay. I disgraced my family by becoming a nun and I caused greater disgrace when I left. Harry, my father is a very powerful man in Cyprus. Ask Ruth, she is sure to have heard of him. Everyone in Nicosia has." Teresa stared at her hands.

"Where is Graham?"

"There is a friend of mine. She owns a small hotel near the sea. She agreed to help us hide once we got away from the hospital. Too many people there know my father. You may think I am paranoid but here the name of Paulo Costas means something. Oh Harry I really thought he was going to kill us." She looked away as Harry felt the anger begin to burn in his chest. The young woman his son loved was the daughter of a Cypriot gangster. He had heard Ruth mention the name on the rare occasions she spoke about her time away. It seemed Costas and George had been friends. He made a mental note to ask Ruth about it the next time she brought the subject up.

"Listen to me." He paused as she turned her attention to him. "You are coming home. So is my son. I have tickets and I have passports. Don't ask me how but I am getting you home." Teresa closed her eyes in relief as he tapped her hand. "Now, come on. Let's go and see what trouble he has found while you are away."

"Oh he'll always find trouble."

"Like father like son." Harry smiled as he remembered Ruth shaking her head when he bemoaned his latest escapades a few weeks earlier. Quietly he let the young woman that was soon to be his daughter in law lead him to the small mini she drove around the island. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

#############

Ros stared at her baby son as he lay sleeping in his cot. She still couldn't quite believe she was a married woman with two young children. She stared for a few more minutes before walking back into the living room where Lucas had dozed off with Amy still in his lap.

"Come on Shorty." Ros smiled as the dark haired toddler stared up at her with the same blue eyes her father had. There was no doubt Amy was the spitting image of Lucas but she had developed Ros' characteristics.

"No."

"Amy Ruth North." Ros raised an eyebrow as Amy folded her arms.

"No."

"It is bedtime."

"No."

"Amy."

"Daddy."

"Oh please yourself, young lady." Ros stared as Amy scowled at her. Lucas opened an eye as Ros pretended to turn her attention to the cartoon on the TV.

"Mummy!"

"Time for bed."

"Ok." Amy reached out for Ros as she scooped her up in her arms. Lucas shook his head. His daughter was as stubborn as her mother. What he didn't know was why Ros was so worried. She had been quiet since her and Ruth had returned to the Grid. Now her insistance at putting both children to bed by herself reinforced the fact that something was worrying her. He intended to find out what.

##############

Adam walked into the hospital room as Zaf looked up. He was glad his friends had kept visiting but he had recovered as well as could be expected from his op and was desperate to go home. He knew Zoe was worried but he needed to be back with her and Emma and in the swing of things.

"Hiya, how's the safe house? Kids ok?"

"Yeah. If I hear one more thing about us needing a dog." He shook his head as Zaf smirked.

"We had a dog when I was Wes' age. Max. An autralian shepard."

"Don't tell him that." Adam smiled slightly. "He sent you this." He handed him a DS game. Zaf smiled back as he took the game. It seemed he had more in common with a 13 year old kid than he was going to admit to.

"Thanks."

"Right. I need to ask. I know you are not going to like it but I need to know. What happened in that fifteen minutes we were looking for you and Ruth?" Adam watched as his best friend fell silent. Zaf pointed to his jaw.

"This."

"You were out of it for how long?" Adam watched as Zaf looked away.

"I did my statement."

"Yeah. But mate this is me. Something is different with Ruth. She's edgy. I know she's missing Harry like mad but this is more. She's covered in bruises and today, Calum being the prat he is grabbed her by the shoulders. Just larking about but she froze. Two minutes later I'm sending Zoe after her to see if she 's ok. I get that she's worried about Graham but this is extreme."

Zaf closed his eyes and swore as Adam waited.

"I honestly don't know for certain but I remember waking up and seeing her pinned against the wall. She looked terrified." Zaf chocked. "I thought I was quick enough. I had no idea how long I'd been out of it for at the time. You know I pulled him off her?"

"Yeah." Adam felt his blood run cold. He knew Ruth had asked Zaf to keep this off the records.

"He said that his brother had used Jo to teach you a lesson. That he would use Ruth to teach me." Zaf felt sick at the memory. "I think I stopped him in time but I don't know for certain."

"She took a hell of a beating too. It might be just that. Her flinching away. You know what broken ribs feel like." Zaf nodded as he gingerly touched his own ribs. "She'll be ok."

"I hope so." Zaf looked down. "Harry doesn't know any of this. She asked me to be discreet."

"To lie on official records." Adam watched as Zaf stared at him.

"No." He watched as Adam's face softened. "To be a mate and God knows we both needed a mate. If Henno hadn't taken that shot I'd have killed him with my bare hands just for what he said about Jo." He looked away as Adam nodded.

"Right, are we going back to your or what?" He picked Zaf's holdall from the bed as Zaf rolled his eyes. He knew nothing he had said would go on record, he just prayed that Ruth found th strength to tell Harry what had really happened when she had effectively been alone with Boscard.

#################

"Beth called." Lucas looked up as his wife walked into the living room.

"Yeah?"

"Ruth called her. Harry got to Cyprus in one piece. Change of plan though. He'll be home tomorrow with the kids as she put it." Ros sat on the sofa as Lucas rested his head back against the cushions. Ros closed her eyes as she began to wonder why Harry was coming home so early. No one had expected him until the Tuesday at the earliest.

"Ruth was outstanding in that interrogation today. Elena didn't have any choice but to tell us the truth."

"Ruth?"

"I know. It's strange but she was almost cold. Clinical. I know she knew that Elena knew Harry and he must have spoken about her because Ruth knew every weakness. If she hadn't been there we never would have got the information we needed." Ros closed her eyes as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Lucas remained quiet before kissing Ros' hair.

"Ruth? Cold?"

"It was like something in her had broken, She was almost cruel. It was like watching me." Ros sighed, knowing that she would never talk like this around anyone else. Lucas knew more about her than she did. He sighed as she rested her head against his chest. The televison had been switched to BBC News24 at some point in the evening. Both ignored the welsh man reading the news about the 'security incident' in London during the President's visit.

"Ros." He waited.

"No. Not me. It was like working with Jo after Adam left. When we thought he had died. It was like something had been damaged. I went through her report on what happened with her and Zaf. Apart from the ME's report there is hardly anything in her statement to say she was even there. She's shutting down and I don't like it. Harry being away isn't helping."

"He'll be back tomorrow night." Lucas began tracing invisible shapes along Ros' arm as he tried to reassure her.

"Yeah." Ros sighed.

#############

"Erin, are we going for this drink or not?" Beth smiled happily at the thought of a night in the pub with Erin, Dimitri, Zoe, Malcolm, Tariq and Calum.

"Not." Erin sighed. "No babysitter. Rosie will be waiting for me."

"And Emma for me. Anyway, Zaf is home." Zoe grabbd her bag and headed towards the Pods as Erin pulled on her jacket.

"Not me either." Malcolm looked up. "Ruth?"

"No." Ruth shook her head.

"Can I give you a lift?" Malcolm asked as Ruth shook her head. "No, Harry would hate it I let you get the bus at this time of night."

"Catherine is picking me up." Ruth watched as Malcolm sighed. Beth caught her eye, worried for a moment before Dimitri ushered her out of the Pods. She shook her head and smiled slightly, wondering if she had ever been so carefree. She stared at the report on the desk in front of her one last time before picking up her phone and calling Catherine. She had to check on Nick but there was no way she was going to expect the younger woman to traipse the children across London to collect her. It was too late and far too dangerous as far as she was concerned but there was no way she was going to let the others know she was getting the night bus. As she switched off the lights she remembered Elena's parting words as Ros had walked out of the interview room ahead of her.

"You're wrong." She whispered "So wrong. He won't win, neither will you."

##########

A/N not sure I like the end but more soon. Please review.


	19. In the Heat of the Night

**Disclaimer : Still not mine.**

**In the Heat of the Night.**

Ruth stepped out of Thames House in to the cool October air, part of her knew that she should have accepted Malcolm's offer of a lift home but it had been a long time since she had been able to enjoy the solitude of the night bus. Part of her was looking forward to reliving a ritual from her single days. But there was more to it than that, she knew that if any of the others knew what she was really doing there was no way she would have been able to meet the man she was going to. Closing her eyes for a moment she stopped trying to talk herself out of what she was doing and climbed on the bus that would take her in the opposite direction of home.

##########

"You ok?" Dimitri asked as Beth stared into space.

"Don't you think it's wierd?"

"What?" He stared at her as she pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Ruth."

"She's always been intensely private. And you know how close she is to Zaf and Adam. Those three and Ros are like the Three Musketeers." He sipped his pint as Beth raised an eyebrow.

"That's four." Beth smiled as he pulled a face at her. Tariq slid into the seat opposite with Calum as Beth picked up her glass.

"Nah, she's right." Calum interjected.

"How the hell did you know what she just said? Are we bugged?" Dimitri looked horrified.

"Yeah. New prototype." Tariq smirked. "Stuck in your shoe. I wasn't sure the mike would pick up from down there but it's working really well."

"Do not bug me if I dont know about it." Dimitri looked suitably horrified.

"You did. I asked you if you would try out some gadgets for me." Tariq answered as Beth fought the urge to laugh.

"Anyway." Calum was begining to get bored. "You know them all better than me. Why is Ruth wierd?"

"You really don't know?" Beth sighed. "She just doesn't work without Harry but this is more than usual. She is usually the mum of the group. Looks after us all, you know? But since the Ball she's been quieter than usual. Withdrawn almost and did you hear what she said to the Home Secretary?"

"Course I did." Tariq had the good graces to look away when Beth glared at him. "She is lucky he didn't have her dragged out of Thames House. I mean there are ways of turning down a job offer."

"See?" Beth turned to Dimitri. "If even the geek squad know something is wrong."

"She was in the field." Dimitri replied as Beth raised her eyebrows. "She hates that. And it went wrong."

"Hold on." Calum rested his hands on the table as all eyes fell on him. "Geek Squad?"

############

Harry followed his soon to be daughter in law into the small guest house in the remote fishing village as Teresa called out to her friend.

"We're back!" She threw her jacket over a chair as a woman not much older than her appeared in the doorway.

"Thank God." She sighed. "You must be Graham's dad."

"Yes." Harry smiled slightly at the harried woman. "I'm Harry."

"Constance." She held out a hand as Teresa walked towards the window.

"Any trouble?"

"No Terri. You are so suspicious of everyone. You know if there was any trouble I would have dealt with it."

"Connie." Terri turned as Harry briefly closed his eyes as he remembered another Connie who had been just as resourceful.

"Graham is upstairs. He is fine. I told him you were going to meet with his father." Connie rolled her eyes as Terri made towards the stairs. Harry frowned as he realised the two friends knew more about what was going on than he would ever imagine. For a moment it was like being in his office with Ros and Ruth as they talked about a facet of the case they worked on that he hadn't quite picked up on.

"Go on." Connie sighed. "Go and see your son. We have no ceremony in this house." She rested a hand on his arm. "Only this. Look after my friend. She is 22 and has seen enough trouble, that was why she ran to the church. Then loverboy up there came along and trouble did not just find her it ran after her." Harry nodded as he remembered Terri's words as they had sat on the bench. Carefully he made his way up the staircase towards his son.

########

Erin sat on the sofa in her living room and listened for any sign Rosie was still awake. After a couple of minutes she booted up her netbook and tapped in the codes she would need to acess the Grid's files. The way Elena had insisted she would only speak to Harry had bugged her all day. She needed to know why Elena was stalling for time. She tapped a few more keys before her fingers froze in shock.

"No way." She mumbled as the image of Andre Boscard filled the screen. "No freaking way." Erin tapped a few more keys as her mother walked into the room.

"Is everything ok?"

"Mum." Erin looked up as her mother registed the fear in her only child's eyes.

"What is it?"

"I have to go back into work. Can you?"

"I'll stay with Rosie. Be careful."

"Thanks mum." Erin kissed her mother's cheek as she grabbed her keys and ran for the door praying she wasn't too late.

#########

"Erin." Lucas spoke calmly as he walked through to his kitchen "Slow down."

"What does she want?" Ros took the phone from Lucas as he shrugged.

"Ruth."

"Erin, what the hell?"

"She didn't go to the pub."

"She never does." Ros paused. "Not since she got Nick back."

"But she isn't at home and there is no answer at the Grid." Ros swore as Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Her mobile is off."

"Keep trying. I'll get Stan to search the CCTV." Ros disconnected the call as Lucas grabbed her coat for her.

"Zaf was going home today. Adam was going to pick him up. I'll get Marion to mind the kids and head over there. Just see if he has heard anything." Lucas watched as Ros nodded.

"I'll ring Alec."

"Alec White?"

"Yeah." Ros sighed. "If anyone knows what the Hell is going on I bet he does. After how many years in IA he'll spot if one of us is on the blink."

"Ruth is not on the blink." Lucas stared at her. There was no way on God's earth Ruth was a traitor.

"No." Ros narrowed her eyes. "I know she isn't but something went wrong on that op and she paid for it. Her and Zaf. What I want to know is if there is a leak. If someone set them up."

Lucas nodded as he picked up the phone ready to beg babysitting favours from his sister in law.

###########

Harry stood in the doorway of his son's bedroom as Terri walked in ahead of him. For a moment it felt like he was looking at his son for the first time. His slightly tanned skin making him look younger than his years. Harry decided that being engaged to Terri was good for his son, despite his injuries he seemed happier than he had ever known him.

"Dad."

"Can't let you out of my sight for more than five minutes." Harry raised an eyebrow as Graham smirked.

"Sorry."

"No. This time you have nothing to be sorry for. What happened?"

"Terri's dad freaked out. Majorly."

"I guessed that."

"I hoped he would come around to the idea but the next thing I know is I am laying in a pool of blood struggling to breathe."

"A gunshot wound to the chest will do that to you." Harry stepped further into the room.

"When did you get here?"

"About three hours ago."

"Dad."

"Graham I am here to take you and Teresa home." Harry sat on the edge of his son's bed as the younger man smiled slightly.

"You know? Thats the best thing I've heard since I got here."

Teresa smiled as she picked up her purse. The thought of rainy, grey London suddenly more appealing than ever. Harry tapped his son's hand as he tried not to look at his heavily bandaged chest.

"You are going to be ok."

"Yeah." Graham smiled "I think so."

#############

Ruth stepped off the bus as she realised she was in part of London she really wasn't that familar with. She tugged her coat closer to her chest as she crossed the road. The mostly deserted street was almost eerie. She quickened her pace as she headed towards the meeting point she had been ordered to wait at. Her heels clicked on the pavement as she reached the alleyway, suddenly more nervous than ever. Suddenly a hand was over her mouth as she was dragged into the alleyway. Kicking and trying to scream she knew she had bit the hand trying to silence her. She landed on her knees as the man yelped.

"For Heaven's sake." A heavily accented voice yelped as Ruth turned to face him.

"Sasha!"

"My mother is going to kill you." He stated calmly.

"She's tried once." Ruth got to her feet. "Are you here to do her dirty work for her?"

"No." He shook his head. "I am not."

"Then why?"

"She has lied to me for many years." He waited as Ruth's face remained dead pan. "The Ball. I knew she was to attend. My father was to attend with her."

"Ilya wasn't there."

"You think I do not know this?" The dark haired man reminded her so much of Harry that her heart almost stopped in her chest.

"Why?"

"My mother is not a good woman. I wish she was. My father." He laughed slightly "Is not the best man either. He returned to his home in Russia on family business for two days. You want to know how Boscard got entry to the Ball? To such a very important event?"

"Yes."

"He was my mother's escort."

Ruth remained silent. She had known there was more to the relationship between Elena and Boscard than she was telling them. Sasha seemed to be considering what else he could say. Ruth waited as she watched the young man compose himself. Despite never meeting them she knew he had the same mannerisms as Catherine and the same self depricating smile as Graham. It broke her heart to think they would never meet.

"If you want to know why they came for you and your friend rather than the President then I suggest you ask a friend of your husband's."

"Who?" Ruth was beginning to get nervous.

"An American traitor. James Covier." He turned and walked away as Ruth fought the urge to yell after him. As if sensing her need for more information he turned back to her and walked right up to her. "And I think you have a problem much higher up and more closer to home than I. A man that Towers over you is not to be trusted."

"What?" Ruth was incredulous.

"Towers is the only person who could have got her entry. His personal ambitions mean more to him than the personal safety of any of his staff. He is much like my mother and her husband."

"And you are not?" Ruth stared at him.

"I like to think that my way is more liberal. Maybe I have more to attribute to nature rather than nurture." He watched as Ruth realised he knew exactly who his father was. "Look after my brother and my father. Take care of yourself. My mother and her friends see Boscard's death as collateral damage. You will also be seen as such. I called you here to warn you and in doing so I may have brought about my own death."

"She's in custody. You are her son."

"Means nothing. Ruth, some people are born parents. Others, well they merely rpduce children. Look after yourself." He kissed her cheek before disappearing into the shadows.

##################

A/N more soon.


	20. The Camera never Lies

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks**

**Time to Talk?**

Catherine put the phone down and sighed as Nick wandered down the stairs. The baby still sleeping peacefully in her old room. She was beginning to worry about her step mother but her thoughts were still consumed by her little brother and her father who were still on the other side of the world as far as she was concerned.

"You ok?" She smiled as the teenager rubbed his eyes. He nodded as he glanced at the clock on the mantle piece.

"Mum home yet?" He yawned.

"No." Catherine glanced at the clock. "Not yet. Dad called. They are on the way home."

"Great." Nick smiled. "Is Graham ok?"

"Graham is." Catherine paused. "Graham. Right, you bed. I'll wake you when Ruth gets home. Ok?"

"Ok." Nick yawned as he turned and made his way up the stairs.

############

She was breathing hard as she leant against the wall. She glanced at the bus stop at the other end of the street and willed her legs to carry her there. But for some reason she was unable to get her legs to cooperate with what her mind was telling them. It was late. All she wanted to do was go home. See Nick and check if there had been any news from Harry. What she wasn't expecting was for Ros to pull up alongside her and wind the window down.

"Get in."

"Ros?"

"The one and only. Ruth, get in the car."

Ruth sighed heavily before walking round to the passenger side. The rain that had been threatening earlier began to splatter the pavements as Ruth slammed the passenger door shut.

"How?"

"You have a mobile phone." She sighed. "Erin called me, worried about you. She thinks you are on the blink."

Ruth stared at her horrified. Not only that she was followed but that she was suspected of being a traitor. By her friends. Again. She knew Erin was still the new girl but the memories of Maudesly and Cotterdam began to fill her mind. Ros had been the new girl in those days but she couldn't bare the thought that history was repeating itself.

"No."

"I know that." Ros negotiated the West London traffic as Ruth stared at her.

"Ros." Ruth stared at her friend as Ros remained unreadable. The Ice Queen was firmly back in control. "I'm not. I swear I'm not. Shit, this isn't like before. This isn't Tom Quinn."

"No." Ros agreed. "It isn't." She pulled the car into the deserted car park at the side of a derelict cinema. The broken street light and graffiti giving it a more menacing tone than it had held in daylight. Ruth closed her eyes as she thought the nightmare was beginning to start again. The darkness began to suffocate her as she stared at Ros, silently She had no idea what she was going to do if she had to run again.

"I know. It's just Erin putting things together wrong." Ros stared at her. "I am seeing history repeat itself. But I watched Jo go through this but I am not standing back and watching you slowly kill yourself."

"I."

"I know it's technically none of my business but I swear to God if whatever happened to you affects my team any longer you'll be praying you hadn't called the Home Secretary a small minded sexist idiot who only wanted you on his team due to the fact he wanted a bit of skirt to stare at." Ros raised an eyebrow.

"I may have been more tactful in the past." Ruth smirked slightly as Ros shook her head.

"Look, I know Post Traumatic Stress when I see it. I was looking out for Zaf in all this. I never expected it to be you that would need someone to keep an eye on them."

"I'm fine."

"And I have the same bra size as Jordan." Ros deadpanned as Ruth sighed. "Now talk to me or talk to Harry but get it sorted because right now you are not doing yourself or us any good." Ros threw the car into gear as she pulled out into traffic in the opposite direction of Thames House.

"Where are we going?"

"You are going home. You need to get some sleep. I'm guessing you haven't slept since the night of the Ball."

"Ros."

"I don't need to know the details of what happened. But I'm guessing its very similar to what happened to Jo. The Boscard family have destroyed Section D once, I am not going to let it happen again." Ros glared out of the windscreen.

"He didn't. I wasn't." Ruth felt her eyes begin to fill with tears. "William Towers is on the blink."

"Yeah, thought so."

Ruth raised an eyebrow as Ros smiled slightly. She had no idea how Ros already knew that the leak had come from the Home Office. She looked out of the window as the rain began to obsure her vision. She was determined she wouldn't cry in front of Ros.

"I spoke to Sasha. Elena's son."

"Good. I thought he could be turned. You know he left the FSB six months ago? His father was furious but he was determined that he didn't want to be a spy." Ros pulled the car into the driveway outside the house Ruth and Harry shared.

"No. He just said his mother was now a good woman and his father was not the best of men. That someone that Towers over us shouldn't be trusted. He said Boscard was his mother's date for the ball." Ruth swallowed hard.

"Ok." Ros closed her eyes for a moment as she seemed to consider what she was hearing. "Tomorrow. We go after Towers."

##################

Erin stared out over the empty Grid. She knew Lucas, Adam and Ros were on the way in but at that moment the place was deserted. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing.

"Hi."

She spun on her heel as Lucas appeared behind her. "Mum looking after Rosie?"

"Yeah." Erin nodded.

"I called Catherine. Ruth isn't home yet." Lucas walked over to his desk as Erin frowned.

"Right."

"I've called Malcolm. He's going to come in and go through the CCTV from outside here. See if we can see where she went." Lucas booted up the computer in front of him.

"I didn't know who else to call."

"No problem. Ruth is my kids' godmother." Lucas shrugged his shoulders as Erin stared at him.

"I was told Section D is like a family."

"Yeah, well just be careful you don't turn into an annoying little sister." Erun smiled slightly as the phone on Ruth's desk began to spring into life.

"Ros?" Lucas spoke calmly as he answered the phone. "She's ok? An asset?"

"Is she ok?" Malcolm asked as he walked on to the Grid.

"No idea." Lucas answered seriously. "But Ros is taking her home. Erin, why were you looking for her in the first place?"

Erin glaned at Malcolm before answering. She knew he knew Malcolm had known Ruth longer than anyone else there.

"I just wanted to run something past her." Erin turned to her computer screen "This footage from outside the Ballroom. I mean we know you, Zaf and Dimitri were checking the floors at the time but this is not what we were expecting to see. The Americans were running the CCTV, Tariq had the feed cleaned up and restored so we can see what was really on the tape. Zoe said there was a blip in the feed. This is what I think happened when the yanks say they lost feed. Remember at this point we had no idea Zaf was missing and Adam had been knocked out. This is the point just before Ruth was picked up." Erin watched as the men in the room fell silent. Lucas felt sick.

"Shit." Adam stared at the screen.

"So, it's not me seeing things?" Erin pushed a strand of black hair behind her ear as she watched the horror spread across the men's faces.

"No." Lucas stared at the grainy image of William Towers and Jim Covier chatting away like old friends as Andre Boscard joined them.

"We didn't see this." Erin sighed "But it looks to me that Covier is pointing out Ruth to Boscard."

"Erin, you are a genius." Lucas narrowed his eyes as he watched the scene play out in front of him. Ruth had slipped out of the ballroom and was heading towards the second set of doors as Towers and Covier convieniently made themselves scarse.

"I have my moments." Erin deadpanned. "Question is, what do we do about it?"

########

Zaf couldn't help but smile as Emma hugged him tightly.

"Hello Emma." He picked her up and hugged her. "That was a lovely welcome."

"Missed you." Emma mumbled into his neck.

"I know Titch. I missed you and Mum too." He kissed her hair as she buried her face in his neck.

"Emma Jayne." Zoe smiled as she watched the pair. She still couldn't quite believe how Zaf just treated her daughter as if she was his own. She rested a hand on her stomach as the baby kicked.

"Muuum!"

"Bed."

"Emms, I'll still be there in the morning." He smiled as Emma nodded. Her eyes were already heavy with sleep. Zaf smiled as she wandered off to bed with Zoe not far behind. He waited a moment before pulling out his mobile phone.

"Ruth. It's me." He spoke to the answer phone. "This can't go on. Adam says it's really got to you. Please just tell Harry. If you can't tell me what happened when I was out of it, telll him. I'm so sorry. I should have been able to protect you." He felt his eyes brim with tears as he ended the call.

#########

Ros walked onto the Grid as she saw Erin, Malcolm and Lucas all huddled around the computer.

"Private party or can anyone join in?"

"You found her?" Malcolm looked up.

"Nah," Ros shrugged. "I went to Southend instead."

"Ros."

"Yes I found her. Just left her with Catherine. She was meeting an asset. One which confirms Elena is in this up to her neck. Not only did she know Boscard she was having an affair with him. Also William Towers is on the blink. Zaf and Ruth were set up. Probably to appease the Russians and ensure that bloody treaty went through after the Americans were here throwing their weight around. I have a feeling that Gavrik wanted Zaf and Ruth out the way to distract us from what they were really up to." She folded her arms as Lucas and Erin nodded.

"The Home Sec?" Tariq asked as he walked onto the Grid.

"Faulty Towers?"Calum smirked as Ros narrowed her eyes.

"Very droll. Now how do we actually stop him?"

###########

Ruth rested her head back against the front door as she watched Catherine stare at her from the hallway.

"Hi."

"Ruth, I am going to ask you once."

"What?"

"Are you cheating on my dad?" Catherine stared at her as Ruth blinked.

"What?"

"Because you've been really weird lately. And Dad had enough of that crap with Mum. You know how they nearly destroyed each other. He wouldn't have that bloody scar on his back if she hadn't gone crazy."

"I am not repeat not cheating on Harry." She held the younger woman's gaze. "And what scar? What did Jane do?"

"I thought you knew."

"Cath."

"Mum was violent. Thats why he cheated on her I suppose. He's different with you. Better. Don't blow it."

Ruth stared as she tried to comprehend Harry in his younger days taking the brunt of Jane's violent temper. To the outside world he would never seem the type. She rubbed her wrist, remembering the way George would hold them until she thought they would break. They weren't so different.

"I will never hurt him." Ruth whispered. "I promise you that."

"I know." Ruth turned as she heard Harry's voice in the doorway next to her. She stared at him for a moment, not quite believing he was there.

"Dad. I thought you were sleeping."

"It's ok." He smiled slightly as Catherine slipped out of the room as he walked towards his wife. "Ruth?"

Ruth stared at him a moment longer before letting him pull her into his arms.

A/n More soon.


	21. A Time to Heal?

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks. Slightly adult content. Not for kiddies.**

**A Time to Heal?**

Dimitri knew he was in trouble. He had been since he and Beth had got home, for a moment he wished he had gone to the pub with Tariq and Callum. Silently he watched as she walked into the living room and curled her feet up beneath her on the sofa.

"Beth."

"What?"

"What have I done?" He stared at her as he waited for either the sulk or the explosion. He knew she was calmer since the attack on her by Andrew Lawrence and the subsequent brain surgery but he knew she still had a temper, one which he was learning to slowly predict.

"You haven't done anything." She smiled slightly as he raised an eyebrow.

"Then, what?"

"I've met him before. Boscard, I mean. Before I worked with you. Before I met you and Lucas on that damned boat."

"You should have told Harry."

"I did." Beth sighed, "You know that scar? Here." She pointed to her ribs as Dimitri nodded. "From a job that went wrong. It was about three weeks before I met you."

"He did that." Dimitri stared at this girlfriend. He was glad that the man had already been killed, convinced that he would have killed him with his bare hands as Beth nodded slowly. "Yeah, but I can't help but think that if Andre Boscard did that to me, what the Hell happened to Ruth and Zaf?

###########

Ruth pulled back from Harry slightly as he sighed heavily.

"Ruth."

"Hi."

"Hello." She smiled slightly, aware that Catherine had slipped away to her old room.

"Where's Graham and Terri?"

"Asleep. We haven't been back for very long. I don't think I have ever seen that boy so happy to be home. Or so exhausted." He held her gaze as he realised what Catherine and Ruth had been talking about when he had appeared in the doorway.

"He's ok? Thank God. I was so worried."

"I know."

"Catherine told me. That Jane. That she." He closed his eyes as Ruth ran a finger over his shirt covered shoulder.

"That we had blazing arguments. We did. Often. Not something I'm proud of." He tried not to let the memories of Jane screaming at him flood his mind. It had been so long ago that he had almost forgotten the look of horror on his nine tear old daughter's face as he had yelled at her to go upstairs. To get away from the mother holding the knife.

"That scar?"

"I had found out about one of Jane's affairs. Jim Covier, a so called friend had been sleeping with my wife. Jane went crazy when I confronted her. In fairness confronting her when she was cooking was probably not the best plan." He shrugged as Ruth held his gaze. "Catherine was nine at the time. Graham was 6. He wasn't there but Catherine was. I yelled at her to go upstairs and stay there but she was convinced Jane was going to kill me if she left. She grabbed the knife as the blade caught my shoulder. Just a flesh wound really, nothing serious but Catherine was hurt. That's what the scar on her left hand is from."

"Would you ever have told me this?" Ruth's eyes filled with tears.

"No. Probably not. Not exactly my finest hour. A father should protect his kids. I shouldhave left Jane years before we finally divorced. Taken the kids with me. So no, I don't think I would have told you. To my eternal shame. Guilt is a funny thing." He closed his eyes as Ruth nodded slightly.

"Harry." Her voice brought him back to the present day.

"There is something you need to tell me."

"Towers and Covier met Elena and Boscard before the Ball."

"I know. I called Ros when I couldn't get an answer on your mobile." He sighed. "Alec will rejoin us in the morning. We'll find a way, Ruth." He gently pulled back the collar on her blouse to show the yellowing bruises around her neck. "What did he do? What can't you tell me?"

"I'm fine."

"Please Ruth, just trust me. That's all I've ever really asked of you."

"He's dead. Henno killed him. Zaf and I are alive."

"Thank God."

Ruth stared at some indiscriminate point on his shirt as she Harry dropped his hands to his sides. He had never seen her looking so fragile.

"I thought he was going to kill me. Zaf was dead. He dragged me into that beautiful ornate room and Zaf was aleady there. Dead. He looked dead." Ruth closed her eyes as she tried to block out the horror of the memory. "He was so still. I couldn't see if he was breathing."

"Ruth." Harry was exhausted but hoped he had managed to keep the emotion out of his voice. He sighed as he realised he hadn't.

"I'm tired, Harry. I'm so tired."

"Ruth." He whispered as he took her hand and gently lead her up the stairs towards their bedroom. He kissed her briefly on the lips as she sighed. "Let's just get some rest. You need to sleep."

"No." She looked horrified at the suggestion. "I can't."

"It's ok." He waited as she shook her head.

"No. No it isn't all right. It's far from it. I'm tired of being scared. I was dead. I knew that I was as good as dead. He was going to kill us. I knew that."

Harry stared at her, he knew he had to let her have her say. Now the floodgates were open he knew there was no way he could let her close them again. It had been eating away at her for days. His calm, gentle Ruth, with the heart of a lion was being eatenaway by a monster he couldn't fight.

"I close my eyes and I see him. He's there and I can't breathe. I can smell him, feel his hands tugging at my dress. It makes me feel sick. It's like Robert is there again and I'm 15." She sighed s her eyes brimmed with tears. "I can't breathe because he's there. I can't eve bare to look at myself. All I can see is what he has done."

"Ruth." Harry repeated her name as she wiped a tear away.

"You've just got home. It isn't the time."

"Catherine and the boys are asleep. It's the time Ruth. It's the time." He brushed a strand of hair away from her face as she closed her eyes.

"It's just too much."

"I know."

"No Harry. You don't, believe me. You don't." He tilted her chin so she had to face him.

"I'm 41 years old. I've been terrified for 30 years. Since my Dad died."

"I can empathise with that."

"No you can't. Harry, how many other kids are scared of school holidays? Of going home? I escaped thanks to Jessica but it's still in here." She tapped the side of her head. "Then I met you. And believe it or not fell hook, line and sinker almost straight away." He smiled slightly at her admission.

"You did?"

"Yes. But then Tom shot you and I was so scared. And everyone thought I was some naieve little bookworm. Then I'm held hostage for the first time. Then bloody Cotterdam and Maudsley, George and Mani. Yu know he said he'd kill you? Before I was brought into that room he told me you were there. I didn't believe him but he told me how he would kill you. First George then Nick. The you. He was going to make me watch."

"Thank God Lucas arrived when he did."

"I can't take it anymore. I was almost ready to die in that bedroom alongside Zaf. If I hadn't had you and the kids" She closed her eyes as a tear escaped. Harry wiped at his own face, unaware that he had been crying too.

"Ruth."

"Then there is everything that has happened. We were almost killed the day we got married. I lost our baby. Our baby." Ruth shook her head. "I was shot, you nearly died. I'm loosing count of all the people that have tried to kill me. Death would be welcome. At least I'd sleep." The words all came out in a jumble as Harry wondered for a moment if she had even drawn breath. He grabbed her shoulders harder than he intended.

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that."

"Harry." She met his gaze and he was lost. "Boscard told Zaf his brother had raped Jo to get information from Adam. To teach him a lesson. He said he would do that to me to teach Zaf a lesson. I froze. For a second I was 15 again and terrified."

"Anyone would be."

"He kissed my cheek." She almost wretched at the memory. Harry remained silent. "I couldn't move. He whispered in my ear that it would teach you a lesson too. That maybe I'd get pregnant like I did with Robert."

"Bastard." Harry narrowed his eyes. "He couldn't have known. Only the DG, myself and the Home Secretary have access to the file."

"Yeah. And Towers was seen with him minutes before. Ros told me. I fought back. I've never really done that. Only once and that was only because a civillian was there." She looked away as Harry rested his hand against her cheek. She sighed as she rested her cheek against his palm.

"Zaf is stronger than any of us gave him credit for. Ruth, you won. You fought him."

"Yes." She smiled. "This time."

"There wont be another time." Harry almost growled the words. She kissed him gently on the lips as he tightened his hold on her. He jumped back as she flinched.

"God, I'm sorry."

"Just a bruise." She smiled slightly as he carefully unbuttoned her blouse to show the yellow and purple bruises across her pale skin. Harry gently pushed her blouse off her shoulders as she stared at him. Harry's eyes filled up with tears.

"He did this." Harry stated as Ruth nodded.

"It's getting better."

"You should have told me."

"Graham needed you. I'm ok. Now you're home." He kissed her gently as Ruth wrapped her arms around him as firmly as her broken ribs would allow.

###############

Zoe stared at the ceiling as Zaf lay sleeping next to her. She hadn't realised how scared she had been until he had finally come home from the hospital. She couldn't help but wonder what happened to him and Ruth in the quarter hour she had been panickingly going through the CCTV. She knew he had survived by trying to look after others. She knew that was how he coped following his escape from the Redbacks. It was only now as he cried in his sleep that she realised how much he had brushed under the carpet. Gingerly she rolled onto her side as his eyes fluttered open.

"It's ok." She kissed his forehead as he blinked back sleep. "It's ok."

"Zo."

"It's over."

#########

Harry left Ruth sleeping soundly in bed as he pulled his mobile out of his pocket. The call was answered on the third ring.

"Harry?"

"Ros, sorry to wake you at this ungodly hour."

"What is it?" Ros wandered along the landing, grateful that the children hadn't been woken.

"Jim Covier and William Towers. I'm going after them. I understand if you and the others feel you can't. But if the Home Secretary is corrupt."

"I'm in. Harry. I say we take this to them. They are as guilty as sin and we know it."

#####################

A/N more soon.


	22. Harry's Game

**Disclaimer Not mine.**

**Harry's Game.**

Malcolm stared at the computer screen. He knew there was something they hadn't seen in the footage, but he just couldn't see what. It was definately authentic. Boscard had been stood inches away from the British Home Secretary and the wife of the Russian diplomat their government was desperate to do business with. He glanced across the Grid as Harry walked towards him.

"Malcolm."

"Morning Harry."

"That footage."

"Yes."

"Is there any way the cousins may have doctored it? Is there any way Towers is being set up?" He stared at the image of the man that had fought his corner during the Inquiry. He was beginning to wonder if that had been a plan. Keeping him on the Grid had to have fitted in with a plan for something. Harry just didn't know what.

###################

Ros glared at the coffee mug as she waited for the kettle to boil. She kept replaying the late night phone call with Harry in her mind.

"How is she?" Malcolm nodded towards Ruth who was staring at her own computer screen.

"Getting there." Harry answered as he remembered the way she had finally opened up to him the night before. "Graham and Teresa are having an engagement party next weekend. I know he would like his godfather there."

"I'll talk to Sarah." Malcolm smiled slightly. "Harry, you really need to be cautious. This is the Home Secretary and the head of the CIA in London. You have known Coaver for over three decades. You worked together."

"Yes."

"His history with you, with Jane."

"Is exactly that. History. Please Malcolm. I need to know if our Home Secretary conspired with a known terrorist to have two members of my staff killed."

"I'll go through the footage." Malcolm sighed. "Again." Harry nodded his thanks before heading back to his office. He knew he would have to inform the rest of his team at the morning meeting but the last thing he wanted was for the junior members of the team to think he was going after Towers and Coaver with a personal grudge. Malcolm glanced towards Tariq as Harry reached his office door.

"Are you alright?" Lucas looked at the younger man as Tariq nodded. His left cheek was swollen and his eye beginning to blacken.

"Yeah."

"You think you were attacked because of what you know?"

"Hard to say." Tariq sighed. "I wouldn't be the first Asian lad to be beaten up for no reason."

"True." Lucas handed him a coffee. "Unfortunately. Have you told Harry?"

"No." Tariq sighed. "He's talking to Malcolm. This." He pointed to his face as Lucas narrowed his eyes. "Isn't that important."

"Tariq." Ros folded her arms as she watched her husband and her younger colleague. "If you were attacked because of what your job is we need to know."

"I was at the pub with Calum. We only went for a quiet drink." He shrugged. "Then he went to get a taxi and I was going to walk home. It's only a hundred yards."

"I'll get Calum on to the CCTV. We need to know who is trying to stop us." She narrowed her eyes. "Until then, get to medical. I've already got Ruth and Zaf injured. I don't need anymore of my staff injured."

"I'm fine."

"Tariq. Medical. Now." Ros walked towards the Briefing Room as the others began preparing for the morning meeting. Lucas tapped the younger man on the back as he headed off to the medical bay.

##########

"Harry." Ros walked into his office. "Tariq was mugged last night."

"What?" Harry's head snapped up.

"He was jumped leaving the George last night. Calum thinks they were waiting for him." Ros leant against the door.

"You think it was to do with Towers?"

"It had occured to me." Ros narrowed her eyes. "Someone wants us looking the other way."

Harry nodded. He knew she was right.

"I have set up a meeting with Coaver for three pm today. I'd appreciate back up."

"Goes without saying." Ros watched as he nodded. "I'll get a team together."

"No." Harry watched as she narrowed her eyes. "I'll speak with Adam after the morning meeting. I don't want anyone to feel pressurised into going on with this op. The last time we went after someone of his station."

"Nick Blake."

"He tried to have the entire team wiped out. As it is Zaf is on desk duty for the next six weeks, Zoe is about to start maternity leave and Ruth." He stared through his office window to see his wife talking quietly on the phone. He knew she was still barely holding things together. She had cried herself to sleep in his arms the night before and part of him knew he would never be able to forgive Boscard or Elena for that.

"Are you going to speak to her?"

"Who?"

"Elena?"

"No." Harry decided. "No, I don't think that would be of benefit to anyone." He stood and crossed to the door as Ros watched him.

"Harry, we've had Elena in custody for almost 34 hours. It's charge or release."

"Charge her." Harry walked past his Section Chirg as she tried to hide the sly smile that crept across her face.

########

The Briefing Room was already full by the time Harry took his seat at the head of the table. Ruth sat next to Zaf as she read the report in front of her quietly. Zoe and Beth chatted quietly and Harry was convinced he heard one of the women mention the abs on a particular dancer on Strictly Come Dancing. He shook his head. The world as they knew it was about to implode but normality still seemed to seep in through the cracks. He glanced around the room as Dimitri asked where Tariq was.

"Med Bay." Calum answered as Dimitri's eyes widened.

"Yes." Harry spoke calmly, effectively bringing the meeting to order. "As of now we are all to assume that each of our personal safety is at risk. Tariq was assaulted last night." Harry watched as Beth swore under her breath and Ruth closed her eyes.

"Why?" Dimitri asked. "He was leaving the pub. It's not as if he had any information on him."

"Exactly." Adam answered. "But if they knew who he is. Who he works for, then beating him to a pulp may be their way of warning us off."

"Like that is going to work." Zaf tried to smile but his stitches wouldn't let him.

"Ok." Adam watched as Ros pushed herself away from the wall. "Elena Gavrik is still in custody, we charge her later today."

"With what?" Zoe looked up.

"Several offences under the Act." Harry answered. His eyes rested on Ruth as she continued to stare at the paper on the desk in front of her.

"William Towers and James Coaver were both seen at the Ball talking to Elena Gavrik and Andre Boscard. We have a man in the cells that we can't charge and we can't release. Not until we have a name. Beth, you and Zaf get me that name." Ros watched as both nodded slightly. "Lucas, you and Erin are to get into the US Embassy. Find out what the cousins are hiding from us. Ruth, the footage from the airport?"

"Is genuine. Sasha was right." Ruth sighed. "His father did go back to Moscow. I had a look at the flight records and he did leave the day of the ball, arriving in Moscow about the same time we were headed towards the Palace. He was there for 48 hours."

"Any idea why?"

"No." Ruth sighed. "Sasha stated he had business to attend to. I can't see a man like Ilya Gavrik taking kindly to his wife attending the ball with another man."

"So you think he didn't know?" Lucas asked as Ruth shrugged slightly.

"Doubtful. Although if he did it may suggest that Ilya knows what is going on."

"Probably working it to suit himself." Harry clicked his pen as he glanced at his wife. Ruth nodded slightly as the door opened. "Alec White, nice to know you are as punctual as ever."

"Miss me?" He winked at Beth who rolled her eyes before turning away. Dimitri narrowed his eyes as the older man sat opposite Lucas. Adam and Zoe exhanged glances as the room fell momentarily quiet. Harry stood, effectively ending the meeting as Alec raised an eyebrow.

"No." Ros smirked. "Not especially, seeing as you are here more than I am these days. Alec, make yourself useful and go over the footage we have on the Gavrik's. A fresh pair of eyes may make all the difference. Adam, Dimitri with me." She walked out the office, giving the two men no choice but to follow her.

#############

"Ruth." Harry paused by her desk as she tapped something into the computer.

"There is nothing on Ilya Gavrik while he was in Moscow. It's almost as if he left Gatwick and vanished for two days." She frowned as he waited.

"Have you thought about what I said?"

"I am not going to Tring."

"No." Harry touched her hand. "No, I never thought."

"Good, because I am not leaving you and Nick. I need to be with my family." Harry smiled as she laced her fingers through his.

"But?"

"When all this is dealt with. Then I may consider seeing a counsellor."

"Ok." He smiled as he squeezed her hand. Ruth sighed. She knew he was still worried about her, she knew that her behaviour had begun to affect the others but there was no time to do as Harry asked. She was needed on the Grid.

"Elena."

"Is going to be charged by Ros and Adam later this morning. I am not going to speak to her."

"Do you think," Ruth paused "With your history with Elena that you may be able to get more information out of her than any of us?"

"I heard you wiped the floor with her." He watched as she closed her eyes for a moment before meeting his gaze.

"Harry."

"Ros told me. Her and Erin were getting nowhere. Until you stepped in."

"It isn't my job."

"You are a born spook, Ruth. Never forget, you are probably one of a handful of people here that have a natural talent for what we do." He watched as her eyes darkened. He knew she prefered studying what they did, finding the links noone else would even think to look for.

"Ilya Gavrik met William Towers in the late 90's. I spoke to Sam, she's picked up some chatter but didn't want to talk over the phone."

"Chatter?"

"Relating to Towers and the Gavrik's. I think I may also have a definate ID for our friend down in the cells."

"See." Harry kissed her hair, oblivious to the rest of the team. Ruth closed her eyes. "When will she get the information to us?"

"She's coming to London today. I'm going to meet her in the cafe off Regent Street at 2pm. To anyone else we'll just look like two friends having lunch." She looked up as Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Don't go alone."

"Harry."

"No, Tariq was assaulted last night. Take Malcolm. He knew Sam in her days here."

"No." Ruth pushed her chair back. "No, I don't want to spook Sam. Look Harry she was never the same since Danny died."

Harry nodded. He knew how he felt when Ruth had 'died'. He had believed he would never get over loosing her, he understood how Sam felt. At the time everyone had thought Danny and Zoe would end up together, when in fact it was Danny and Sam that were the real couple.

"Ruth." Harry stared at her. "Until we know who attacked Tariq I don't want you going out of the Grid alone. We both know the chances of that being a normal mugging is about as likely as you running off with Tom Cruise."

"I'll take Calum." She conceeded as Harry let out a breath.

"Thank you."

"Where are you going?"

"Adam, Ros and Lucas are meeting me in Hyde Park. Seems my American colleague has a sense of the dramatic."

"Be careful."

"I will." Harry kissed her again before whispering in her ear. "Too much to loose these days. I love you." He walked away as Ruth turned in her chair to watch him go. For a moment she had the strangest feeling he was kissing her goodbye.

###################

A/N More soon. More drama next time. Will Beth and Erin get the answers the team need? Can Calum sweettalk Sam into giving Ruth the information? Is Tariq ok and can Alec help the team see the truth in the lies? Please review.


	23. Old Friends and New Beginnnings?

**Disclaimer I don't own Spooks**

**Old Friends and New Beginnings.**

Ruth checked her watch as she sat in the tiny cafe around the corner from Regent's street. The weather was doing nothing to help her mood. The rain battered the cafe's windows as she momentarily felt sorry for Calum who was sat outside in his car waiting for her. She sighed as she checked her watch again wondering where Sam had got to and where exactly Harry was at that moment. She knew going after the American Liaison to London was not going to earn Section D any favours with the CIA or the Home Office.

"Ruth?" She was snapped from her thoughts by the appearance of the softly spoken Scottish woman as Sam appeared at the table in front of her.

"Hi." Ruth smiled as her eyes grew wide in shock. In her phone conversations Sam Buxton had failed to mention she was at least eight months pregnant.

"I know, I didn't say." Sam sighed as she sat down. "Here. This is all I could get." She handed Ruth a memory stick that Ruth quietly slipped into her coat pocket.

"No, you didn't say. Congratulations. When are you due?"

"Another six weeks yet. And before you ask it's a boy. I'm calling him Danny."

Ruth smiled. It was clear Sam still hadn't forgotten their quiet, brave and foolish friend. Everyone had known how Sam had felt for him, even Danny had seen it. Ruth shook her head remembering the way Colin and Malcolm had threatened to turn matchmaker if someone didn't tell Danny that Sam was as crazy about him as he was about her.

"That's nice." Ruth sighed.

"His father isn't on the scene so I'm going to leave the service. GCHQ isn't really the place for a single mum." Sam shrugged. "I've enjoyed it, despite everything you warned me about."

"Oh Sam." Ruth watched as her old friend sipped her tea.

"Oh Sam, nothing. Now what's going on with you?"

###############

Adam was getting a bit fed up of hanging around bandstands. It seemed that just about every CIA liaison he had met had a thing about meeting in parks. He hated it. A park was somewhere he took Wes to play football or walked with Carrie as Izzy slept on regardless. It was not the place to meet a spy with information. He shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to concentrate on what was going on and not the anger that was still buring inside him when he thought about the attacks on him and his friends. He knew as well as the rest of the team that the attack on Tariq hadn't been a pair of racist thugs. He knew in his bones it was related to the man in the cells, Elena, Boscard and the Ball. Quietly he scowled at the rain soaked ground as the flowers and trees bent in the wind. He waited. After all, that was all he could do.

"Harry, target is heading your way." Ros spoke calmly from her vantage point in her car.

"Thank you." Harry spoke softly. It was clear he had his game face on. He knew that there was no realy proof Coaver was anything other than a spy caught up in something he was unable to understand but Harry knew him too well to believe he was the innocent Coaver would no doubt claim to be.

"Harry!" The American called across the park as Harry turned to face him. Harry resisted the urge to look at his watch, he couldn't shake the feeling Ruth was in trouble. He just didn't know why.

##############

"I cannot believe that." Erin marched through the corridors of Thames House as Beth glanced at her.

"Why? Not something you can put in your report." Beth raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, my bloody report. You know the last one I put in to the DG?" Erin flicked her haor behind her head as Beth folded her arms.

"What?"

"Section D. Loyal to Harry Pearce and each other. Functions as a closed unit, rarely, if ever looks to outsiders. Only Alec White seems to be an exeption. Even he seems to have the respect of everyone on the unit. And as for Harry. I think I put him somewhere between Father Christmas and Mother Teresa." Erin walked off as Beth shoved her hands in her pockets and stared after her.

"Erin? Wait. Erin!" Beth jogged after her as the slim brunette stopped.

"What?"

"Welcome to Section D. I reckon you'll be ok. Now what do we do about these Americans?"

"Well." Erin smiled. "I think that gadget Malcolm gave me should do the job." Beth shook her head as they reached the Pods. It seemed Erin was just as sly as Ros when she had to be. It was certainly going to be interesting with both alpha females on the team.

############

Ruth sipped the remains of her tea as she waited for the rain to stop. Sam had left a few minutes earlier but Ruth had no wish to get soaked in yet another downpour. She still felt sick but had been putting it down to the nerves she had felt since Harry had announced he was going after Coaver. She shook her head. It was never going to go away, any time Harry was off the Grid meeting a contact she was going to worry. She grabbed her oversized handbag and got to her feet as the world spun around her.

"RUTH!" She barely heard Calum as her knees gave way and she sunk to the floor.

#############

Harry glared at Coaver as he reached the bandstand. He felt sick and couldn't shake the feeling he was in the wrong place. Somehow he knew he had to get hold of Ruth but there was no way he could show his former colleague the one weakness everyone knew he had.

"Harry."

"Hello Jim."

"What's all this about?" The American chatted aimiably as Harry glared.

"The Presidential visit and the attacks on my team."

"Bad business." Jim shook his head. "How are things?"

"Tense." Harry admitted. "Tariq Masood was attacked last night."

"The kid with the computers?" Jim shook his head. "Jeez, what is the world coming to?"

"I really don't know. But I know where it has been. This stinks of one of your black ops. You forget Jim, I've known you for almost three decades. I know the way you opperate and I am going to tell you this once. Keep away from my team."

"Harry." Jim raised an eyebrow.

"I know you know about Elena and me. But you can't use that against my team. Zafar Younis left for dead. Adam Carter beaten up, Ruth Pearce hospitalised with multiple injuries and now Tariq Masood battered. I am not going to tolerate any more. Consider this a warning Jim, 24 hours and I am coming after you." Harry walked away as he tried to school his thoughts. He knew Jim had no choice but to watch him leave.

###################

"Zaf, are you alright?" Alec stared at the younger man.

"Yeah."

"Then why are you staring at that screen as if it holds the answers to everything?" Alec smirked as Zaf turned to face him.

"Is there anything you give a shit about, other than yourself?" Zaf turned as Zoe and Tariq both momentarily left the work that was occupying them.

"Yeah, This place, Juliet and finding the bastards that put my mates in hospital. Is that alright with you? Or would you like to think that only you can find out what Elena and her men were up to?" Alec snapped as Zoe pushed her chair back.

"Boys." Malcolm warned.

"Shut up." Zoe waved a hand as she heard Calum panic on the other end of the phone.

############

"Elena and Ilya Gavrik." Lucas spoke calmly as he watched Dimitri lean on the wall on the other side of the asset. Mickey Fingers was not the most reliable of assets but he had given Lucas useful information in the past.

"What about them?"

"You requested the meet." Dimitri announced as Lucas stepped a little closer to the tiny welshman.

"Yeah. Look, something is planned. That's all I know. Something is going down and it aint gonna be pretty."

"Could have guessed that." Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah." Mickey nodded. "But I'd watch out for that red haired bird with the funny accent. She's the mastermind. She's the dangerous one. Her poor old man ain't got a clue what she's up to. Coniving bitch she is."

"What have they got planned?"

"She wants her revenge on Harry and your mates. Blowing up half the country on your watch would be enough to get rid of Section D. Seems that she wants a war."

"Bloody Hell." Dimitri muttered as Lucas grabbed the scrawny welshman by the throat.

"This better be true or you'll be sorry you were ever outside of Rhyl." He dropped the man back on his feet as his mobile began ringing. Mickey ran a hand over his throat as he watched Dimitri and Lucas walk away.

##########

"Thames House." Harry announced as Ros started the engine.

"Look like a bloody chauffer now." She shook her head as Adam suppresed a grin. "Adam Carter, do not drip on my upholstery."

"Sorry." Adam was anything but.

"Children, please." Harry barked.

"Harry, Calum called. Ruth collapsed. She's in hospital." Ros drove towards the City Hospital as Harry felt the blood drain from his face. Ros fell silent as she sped through the streets. Adam cursed under his breath as he wondered what had happened to the woman he thought of as a sister this time.

#############

Ruth curled on her side as she thought about what the doctor had said. She had insisted Calum returned to the Grid but now she was having second thoughts. She didn't want to be on her own. It was too much, she was half considering calling Catherine but knew that she would have to explain what was going on and why Harry wasn't with her. She wiped a tear away from her eye as she thought about what the doctor had said. It had to be wrong. It just had to be.

###############

"Ruth Pearce." Harry barked at the stony faced receptionist.

"And you are?"

"Her husband." Harry glared as the middle aged woman raised an eyebrow.

"It's ok Pat." Harry looked up to see the Thames House medic staring at him. It was clearly his day to be in A&E and Harry couldn't be more relieved to see his old army friend. "Harry, she's ok. Listen to me. Panic over, Ruth is ok."

"Then why the Hell is she in hospital?" Harry marched alongside him.

"Well, she hasn't been looking after herself since the assault. And now that has caught up with her. A woman of her age in her condition."

"Condition?" Harry felt his stomach turn to lead. It had always been too much to hope for, although Harry knew it was a risk they both despertely wanted to take. Until now it seemed that the dream wasn't to be. He was more worried about Ruth than anything Mike had to say. He paused as they reached a quiet room at the end of the corridor.

"Look after her, it seems that we had a few test results that had been a little off." He pushed the door open as Harry stepped forward into the room. The sight of her curled up and crying was almost too much for him to bare.

"Ruth?"

############

"Tariq?" Malcolm turned to him.

"Yep."

"That man. Is that the one that attacked you?" Malcolm pointed at the screen. "Only he turns up on a few home videos the cousins would rather us not see."

Tariq stared at the screen as his blood began to run cold. He nodded once as Malcolm returned his attention back to the computer screen. "Yeah."

"Right, in that case." Malcolm sighed. "I'll just cross match that image and see if we can have a name."

#############

"Ruth?" Harry was at her side in seconds as she began sobbing in his arms.

"I got the stick." She nodded towards her purse as Harry kissed her hair.

"Thank you."

"Harry, Mike said that the urine test they did when I was attacked was misleading. The hormone level drops when a woman is in the second trimester. Apparently they have had false negatives before."

"What are you saying?" Harry stared at her.

"I'm pregnant." Ruth stared back at him, her eyes filled with tears. "Somewhere between twelve and sixteen weeks. It seems this baby is as good at subtefuge as you are. Either that or I am too fat to really show. They are arranging a scan for later today." Ruth sighed as the words tumbled out of her mouth. Harry was dumbstruck.

"Say something. Please." Ruth blinked as Harry held her gaze. "Harry?"

"A baby? Us?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Harry, you are the head of Anti-terrorism. A father of two. If you don't know how." She sighed.

"Ruth." He kissed her hair. "But us?"

"It could still go wrong." Ruth looked away. "I mean."

"It wont. I know it wont." Harry smiled. He couldn't help the exitement that ran through him at the idea of having a baby with the woman he loved.

"It must have been Exeter." Ruth smiled slightly. "It must have been there."

Harry hugged her to him as he thought about all the mornings Ruth had complained of feeling quesy, of all the days she had gripped the desk. He closed his eyes as he thought of how they had both been in denial. He had never pushed the issue and never dared hope, especially after they had lost one baby and Ruth had been through Hell.

"Oh God." He sighed as Ruth continued to try to analyse what had happened.

"Harry?"

"The B&B. I said the bed squeeked."

"Harry." Ruth smirked as she remembered the way he had worried half the B&B would have heard them. He had been so gentle with her then, just as he was now. "Is this what you want? I mean Catherine and Graham are in their twenties. We have Nick."

"And a new baby on the way." He cupped her face in his hands as she let her eyes fall closed. "A new beginning. It's perfect."

"So, you're happy?"

"No Ruth." He watched as her eyes flickered towards the floor. "I'm ecstatic." He kissed her as the door to her room opened.

"Ah," The young nurse blushed. "I've come to take you for that scan."

###############

A/N Needed a bit of fluff! More soon. Not much left now. I had intended to stop writing fics when the series ended. I changed my mind. I hope you don't mind.


	24. Back to reality

**Disclaimer nope, still not mine, even if Kudos doesn't want to play anymore.**

**Back to Reality?**

Ros placed the phone back on the desk as if it was about to explode. She had no idea what she was going to do about the information she had just recieved from a contact at the local police station but she knew that whatever it was she was going to have to tell Harry. And soon. She paused for a few moments as Lucas wandered over to her.

"Are you alright? Ros?"

"I'm always alright." He knew it was her stock answer. She never admitted to being anything other than fine. He waited for a moment as she narrowed her eyes, deep in thought.

"Ros?"

"I need to speak to Harry."

"What is it?"

"I thought it had happened when we lost Zaf and Ruth at the Ball and then when we found Adam. Tariq getting beaten up and Elena being the bitch from Hell. Shit, Lucas I really thought it when our Mystery Man turned out not to be Stohlm and then Boscard started taking the piss. But now it really has happened."

"What has?" Lucas could see the legendary Myers temper begin to surface.

"The shit really has hit the fan." She pushed her chair back as Erin looked up from her work station.

"Ros!" Lucas muttered under his breath as he grabbed his leather jacket from the back of his chair.

"Tariq, go through everything we have on Elena. All the footage. Everything. Zoe, drag her records up from the 80s. She says she has been a double agent, find the proof she wasn't just using us."

"Ruth did that."

"Well do it again." Ros snapped.

"Right." Zoe tucked her mousy blonde hair behind her ears.

"Dimitri, you and Beth get over to the Embassy. You have a friend there?"

"Beth has an asset." Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

"Good." Ros nodded at the younger blonde woman as Beth picked up her mobile and dialled her friend at Grovsner Square. "Calum, keep trying to get hold of Harry."

"Yes Boss."

"Where are you going Ros?" Adam asked as he walked back on to the Grid.

"Someone has to clarify just how much shit we are in." She walked past him as he raised an eyebrow. Erin just shook her head as Malcolm tutted.

############

"Well." The sonographer smiled. "Do you have any idea how far along you are?"

"Not really." Ruth blushed as she realised she sounded like a naieve teenager rather than a 41 year old woman with a teenage son at home. For a moment she wondered what Catherine and the boys would think. She bit her bottom lip as she realised the reaction to her news may not be as positive as she hoped, especially when Harry was already a grandfather.

"Ok." The woman smiled as she ran the scanner over Ruth's still mostly flat abdomen. "You had no idea at all?"

"I have a." Ruth paused. "Difficult history when it comes to these things. We didn't think this could happen."

"A bit of a welcome surprise then?"

"A very welcome one." Harry smiled at Ruth softly as she blushed.

"Ok, well lets see." She moved the scanner as the image appeared on the screen. "Well, baby's heartbeat is nice and strong."

"Thank God." Ruth muttered as Harry squeezed her hand.

The sonographer smiled, more than used to anxious pregnant women and their partners. She moved the scan slightly as Ruth began to panic.

"What is it?"

"Ruth."

"Please, there's something wrong. Isn't there. Harry, I told you. I knew something would go wrong." Ruth blinked back tears as the sonographer shook her head.

"Look." She turned the monitor so Harry and Ruth could see the fetus moving. "Everything looks as if its in perfect working order. I can't see anything to worry about. But I can tell you that as far as I can see you are well past the usual nine week scan."

"We guessed that." Harry met Ruth's eyes. He was as anxious as she was but knew there was no way he could show it. Instead he just held her hand as the sonographer continued.

"I'd say you are at least fourteen weeks."

"Exeter." Ruth blushed at the memory.

"Excuse me?" The sonographer smiled. Ruth blushed a deeper shade of red than even Harry thought possible as the sonographer finished the scan.

"Ruth, the baby looks ok. But there is alot of scarring. It looks old but you need to take care of yourself."

"She will." Harry watched as the sonographer smiled.

"But."

"But nothing. You are going to be fine." He watched as the younger woman left the room.

"I don't believe this." Ruth slipped off the table as Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"No, me neither."

"Last time I'm taking you to Exeter." Ruth smirked as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Come here." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her as Ruth buried her face in his chest as she tried not to cry. "He, ssh." He kissed the top of her head as she blinked back tears.

"He could have killed me. If it wasn't for Zaf he would have and I'd never have known about the baby."

"SSh." He swallowed the lump in his throat as he pulled back. "We're ok. Come on, lets get you home."

"Harry, I need to go back to the Grid."

"What for?"

"I need answers and there is no way I am going to rest. Ros' two were almost born on the Grid and Zoe is almost seven months along. I think I can handle going through some files."

"As long as that is all you do." He tried to look stern but the smile on Ruth's face soon put pay to any chance he had of pulling rank.

"Yes Harry." Ruth took his hand as they walked out of the hospital.

############

Ros drove through the London streets in near silence as Lucas watched out of the window. He still had very little idea of what was going on but could see whatever it was had deeply disturned his wife. She was stoic at the best of times but he had begun to think the Ice Queen was firmly in the past. Now he could see the mask was firmly back in place.

"Ros."

"Has Calum text?"

"Not yet. He will. Do you want me to try?"

"No, if Ruth is in the hospital then he's going to be in a state. Calum can get the brunt of it. It'll do him good."

"He's learning."

"Not fast enough. Erin is capable but Calum has a mouth on him that is only going to get him into trouble." Ros turned the car left. Lucas almost felt sorry for their newest recruit. He knew Calum was a bit of a cheeky sod at times but he worked hard and seemed to look out for Tariq without the baby of the team realising it.

"Who do you think mugged Tariq?"

"Something to do with Elena, Boscard and Towers."

"Towres? Really? You really see Towers behind this? What's the motive?" He watched as Ros' hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"Let's see. He's a politician."

"And?"

"And he defends Harry and you at the Inquiry only to have Erin and Calum moved to us permanently. He makes a pass at Ruth."

"What? Shit, does Harry know?"

"I reckon so." Ros narrowed her eyes as she remembered her friend telling her Towers gave her the creeps. At the time she had dismissed it at a stupid crush on Towers' part. Since Ruth had been attacked and personal details from her file had been known to Boscard she wondered how far Towers would go to get what he wants. Or stop someone else having it. Ros shook that thought from her mind as she pulled the car into a parking space outside the hospital morgue.

"What are we doing here?" Lucas knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Checking some information." Ros got out the car and walked off in the direction of the main receptioon.

Lucas knew there was nothing he could do but follow her.

###############

"Elizabeth Bailey!" A distince American accent caught Dimitri's ears as Beth smiled broadly.

"Brad!"

"How long has it been?"

"Too long." Beth mumbled as the large Texan grabbed her in a bear hug. Dimitri raised an eyebrow as she was dropped back on to her feet. "I need some intel."

"Typical." He shook his head. "Beautiful blonde women only ever want me for my mind."

"Brad." Beth raised an eyebrow. "It's important. I'm not in the private sector anymore."

"Jeez. You went legit? What do you need?"

Dimitri handed him a photograph of the man in the cells. "Definitive ID."

"That is one dangerous man." Brad looked at Dimitri. "I've been an analyst for nearly twenty years. And I am telling you kids, if you are going after him."

"What?" Beth stared at the older man.

"Expect trouble. The Consortium are not going to let him go without a fight. He knows too much."

Beth glanced at Dimitri as they walked along the austere corridors of the American Embassy in London. Dimitri stopped as Brad turned to face him.

"We need a name."

"Name? When it comes to him there are two things you need to know. His name is Leon Folmer and he is so far up in the Consortium that even the Gavriks are scared of him. I can let you see his file." He walked towards his office as Beth and Dimitri followed.

############

"Harry." Ros barked as he finally answered his phone.

"I have sixteen missed calls. All but one from Calum. Please enlighten me."

"If you answered the phone, you'd know. We need you back on the Grid." Ros marched towards the car as she spoke. Lucas had already made it to the driving seat, determined that Ros would not take her temper out on the other drivers.

"Ros." Harry's voice was low.

"Two hours ago a body was fished out of the Thames."

"And? Sadly that happens."

"Yeah but not usually to the man you warned only an hour earlier. Harry, you told Jim Coaver that we were giving him 24 hours before we went after him. Now he's dead. Doesn't exactly look good." Ros slammed the car door shut as she spoke.

"No." Harry spoke through gritted teeth. "I know Jim, there is no way he would take his own life."

"Someone wanted him dead, Harry. I know it wasn't you and I know it wasn't any of Section D but that's where fingers are going to be pointing." She gripped the phone in one hand as Lucas drove back towards Thames House.

"It's a warning."

"Someone wanted him quiet."

"I'm on my way back to Thames House. Are the police treating it as murder?"

"No." Ros glanced at Lucas. "Not yet at least. All the usual signs of suicide are there but I don't buy it."

"Neither do I." Ruth touched his hand as he reached out to end the call and turn off the hands free.

"I'll go over Jim's records. He knew something. If it's there we'll find it. Harry, you have to talk to Elena. Before we go after Towers we have to have the proof. With Jim and Boscard dead we only have her to talk to. She knows what's going on."

"Ruth?"

"Yeah."

Ros closed her eyes, relieved that her friend was going back to work.

"Be careful. This isn't over."

The call was ended before Ruth could answer but she couldn't shake the feeling her friend was right.

##########################

Zaf stared out over the streets of London. He had never really been one for going to the roof to think. He knew Jo had been there a few times. He smiled slightly as he thought of the blonde he missed so much. Resting his head in his hands he didn't notice the footsteps behind him.

"Zaf?"

"Ruth." He smiled slightly. He knew his best friend often hid up on the roof. He had a feeling she had been looking for him.

"Harry is going to talk to Elena."

"You alright with that?"

"No." Ruth rested her hands on the barrier. "Not really, but we need the intel."

"Sasha Gavrik has been on the phone."

"What does he want?" Ruth turned to him.

"His mum."

"He's a big boy, he'll cope." Ruth turned away as Zaf raised an eyebrow.

"Ruth."

"Sorry." She sighed. "It's too much."

"Have you spoken to Harry?" Zaf touched her hand as Ruth nodded. She took a deep breath as she turned to face him.

"Yeah. I told him. I don't remember everything but he knows that. I told him everything I can remember up until the gunshot."

"Good." Zaf sighed.

"Did you?"

"Yeah. I told Adam that I am sticking to my statement but I think Zoe knows that it got to me. You know?" He watched as Ruth nodded.

"I know." She watched as Zaf's eyes filled with tears.

"Zaf?"

"Yeah."

"How do you feel about being a godfather?"

Zaf stared at her for a moment before he realised what she was saying. Ruth bit her bottom lip and blushed as Zaf's eyes grew wider.

"You? You and Harry?"

"Yeah. Early days. Very early days. Please don't tell the others. I just had to tell someone. But I need to tell the kids tonight. Oh Zaf." She watched as he stared at her in shock.

"Oh Ruth!" He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Ruth smiled slightly as he let her go.

"So thats a yes then?" She laughed as Zaf nodded. Somewhere in the corner of her eye she was sure she saw another blonde spook smiling at them. But she knew if she turned her head, she'd be gone. Zaf hugged her again as he realised Jo's warning may have had nothing to do with the ball. He smiled slightly as he turned and led her back down to the Grid, hoping that he was wrong.

##############

A/N More soon.


	25. faceoff?

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Face/Off?**

Calum frowned as he stared at the computer screen. He knew that Beth had been in a state since she had got back from talking to her friend at the American Embassy. Her and Dimitri had been pouring over a microfile with Malcolm for the best part of an hour while Zoe seemed to be making endless and seemingly pointless phone calls. That, along with the mood Ros and Erin seemed to be in was not helping his concentration. He tapped a few more keys as Tariq opened yet another can of Red Bull.

"Anything?"

"Yes." Calum sighed.

"Yeah?"

"A major headache and a severly bad mood." Calum frowned. "Did Malcolm find those idiots that gave you that?" He nodded towards the black eye and bruised cheek on Tariq's face. The younger man touched his face as he nodded.

"Yeah, just kids."

"It was just kids that lead to Jo loosing a contact. Never underestimate teenagers." Lucas sighed as he watched Tariq fall silent. He knew the younger man missed Jo as much as the rest of them did. She had died just a few weeks after he had joined. It had been his first major loss. Lucas sighed, it had just been one of many to him. The effect Jo's death still had on Ros was palpable.

"Jo?"

"One of the best." Lucas sighed. "She died before you came here. An op went wrong."

"Shit."

"Exactly. Let's just make sure nothing else goes wrong on this one." Lucas raised an eyebrow as Harry emerged from his office just as Ruth walked in with Zaf.

"Ok." Calum pushed his chair back. "Mama and Pappa Bear do not look happy."

"BRIEFING ROOM FIVE MINUTES!" Harry barked as Zoe and Erin exchanged glances. They had no idea what had gone on at the hospital but each had a feeling that they were no closer to reaching the end of the case than they had been the day Andre Boscard and the Confederation had been mentioned. Ruth sighed as she looked up to see Harry staring at her. Zaf shook his head as he saw his friend blush as Harry's eyes fell on her.

##############

"Jim Coaver is dead." Harry stated at the assembled spooks.

"We know." Adam answered.

"No doubt there are people who are going to want to ask me a few questions regarding that." Harry stared straight ahead.

"You had nothing to do with his death." Ruth answered. "I think we have a watertight alibi for your whereabouts at the time Jim Coaver died."

"Such as?" Calum asked as Adam fixed him with a death glare Ros would have been proud of.

"He was collecting me from the hospital." Ruth answered innocently as she felt Harry stare at her. "I think hospital CCTV will confirm that." Ros raised an eyebrow before pushing herself from her usual position, leaning against the wall and headed towards the Smart board Malcolm had set up for the Briefing.

"We thought the Confederation were our major concern prior to the Ball."

"Yeah." Dimitri answered.

"Now we have an attack on four members of the team." Ros stared. "A man in the cells that has been determined to hide his identity from us. Beth? Any progress with that?"

"A little. Brad was very helpful. There's a dossier on him." Beth began handing out an A4 paper on him. "Leon James Folmer is a dangerous man."

"We have a name then." Harry nodded as he glanced at his younger officer. Beth nodded. She knew that after her brain surgery no one had really expected her to return to the team. The fact that she had unearthed some vital knowledge had boosted her confidence.

"And the mention of the Consortium." Dimitri sighed. "I thought the group called themselves the Confederation. That they were essentially an American problem."

"They were." Ruth began. "Strolm was killed in the US. He seems to have made a few contacts in Europe and Russia before planning the attack on the Ball. We have to assume the attack was genuine. Even if the link to the Redbacks wasn't as strong as we first thought."

"Somehow they ended up with the Gavrik's?" Tariq asked.

"Yeah." Ros nodded. "That's still a line of enquiry I want to persue."

"Ilya Gavrik is booked to be on a plane to Russia tomorrow night. With his son." Malcolm announced as Ruth looked up.

"He's leaving his wife to rot." Erin narrowed her eyes.

"Sounds typical of him." Harry's eyes darkened as Ruth's met the paper in front of her.

"I've been able to acquire Coaver's laptop." Dimitri stated as Harry's eyes snapped to him.

"You mention this now?" He barked as Dimitri nodded. The atmosphere in the Briefing Room more tense than the ex naval officer had ever remembered.

"Can you get into it?" Adam asked Ruth as she pulled a face.

"Of course."

"There may be a bug on one of the Secret Service officers too." Erin watched as Harry turned a dangerous shade of red.

"Miss Watts?"

"Well, it's one of Tariq's prototypes."

"The firewall 6000?"

"Yeah." Erin smiled as Tariq beamed.

"And?"

"And it seems that they were just as concerned about the loyalty of the CIA liaison to London as we were." Erin watched as Ros smirked. Zoe, Zaf and Calum remained silent.

"So?" Ros turned from the computer. "The Gavriks."

"Sasha is an asset of mine." Ruth sighed. "He came to me with information that will incriminate her. He believes she intends to kill one of us. That a major attack on UK soil is imminant and that we would be considerably weakend by the death of one of our team." She knew Harry was watching her but couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze.

"The Consortium?" Zaf spoke up. "That's a new one on me."

"From what I've found it is basically the term given to the higher up, the ringleaders of the Confederation. Andre Boscard, Leon Folmer and Elena Gavrik." Ruth replied. "Only Elena is left."

"So what now?" Tariq watched as Calum raised an eyebrow.

"Ruth, get into Coaver's laptop. Anything on the Gavrik and her friends may be useful."

"Zaf." Ros turned to face him. "You and I are going to find out what Folmer is playing at. Adam, get Ilya Gavrik here. His son seems to be pretty keen on helping us, lets see if his father is so willing to play."

"Right." Harry pushed his chair back, effectively ending the meeting as Ros continued issuing tasks to the team. His eyes fell on Ruth as she touched her stomach. He couldn't quiet believe he had spent the afternoon with her in the antenatal department. He was terrified but determined that no one would see just how nervous the idea of a new baby made him. It was the icing on the cake as far as he was concerned.

"What about Towers?" Zoe asked as the team began getting ready to leave the room.

Harry dragged his eyes away from his wife. "Zoe, trust me."

"Harry." Alec raised an eyebrow. He knew his old friend was more concerned about facing the senior politician than he let his team know. If this went wrong then it would not only be the end of Harry's career but also Section D as a whole. He knew Harry would never risk his team if there was any other way. Harry turned to face the heavily pregnant woman oblivious to the thoughts going through his friend's mind.

"Leave the Home Secretary to me."

############

A/N Just a filler chapter. More soon.


	26. heart

**Disclaimer Spooks is not mine.**

**Heart.**

Ruth frowned as she stared at the computer. She knew that the file in front of her had been taken directly from Jim Coaver's laptop but she had no idea why or how he would have come across it. She tapped a few more keys as Calum approached her.

"You ok?"

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"I'm fine thanks." Ruth met his eye. "I'm sorry I scared you when we went to meet Sam."

"No problem." Calum smiled slightly. "As long as you're ok." He pushed his chair away from her desk and returned to his own work. She couldn't help but smile as she realised the man Ros had dubbed Mouth Almighty wasn't the uncaring idiot they had all initially thought he was.

#########

"Harry." Ros walked alongside him towards the Home Secretary's office. "You are sure you want to do this?"

"Ros." Harry answered as a pair of civil servants walked passed them. She paused as he turned to her.

"That man was seen with a man suspected of terrorism in at least four countries in the European Union, a former double agent and the CIA liason officer. The last of which was pulled out of the Thames. I think he has a few questions to answer."

Ros smiled slyly as he spoke. She knew that Towers had alot to answer for.

"This is getting tedious at best." Ros agreed as Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Tedious?"

"Corrupt Home Secretaries. If it isn't Nick Blake kicking off it's Andrew Lawrence acting like an idiot."

"You think it would be wise to remind him both his predecessors are dead?" Harry watched as Ros turned away.

"Oh let me have that honor." She smiled as Harry shook his head. He was beginning to feel sorry for the Home Secretary. He kept quiet as they reached the solid oak door of the Home Secretary's office. Before Harry could knock William Towers appeared in the doorway.

"Ms Myers, Harry. Please come in. I feel we have a serious problem."

"Really?" Ros glared at him "I know we do."

#################

"Adam." Zoe walked across the Grid. "There is no way I can stop Ilya and Sasha getting on that plane. Passport Control wont play ball." She rested her hand on her ever growing abdomen as Zaf and Lucas began pulling on their jackets.

"No problem." Adam glanced at his mobile. "Look we really want Elena to start talking. She's the key. So if getting her husband and son back here helps loosen her tongue then great. Lucas? Zaf? Feel like a trip to the airport?"

"Yeah, why not?" Zaf smiled slightly, glad to be getting out of the Grid. Zoe raised an eyebrow as Tariq walked across to them carrying a showbox sized box of gadgets.

"Take these." Tariq instructed.

"What?" Lucas peered into the box as Adam groaned. He was not a fan of gadgets at the best of times. Like guns they were a necessary evil as were guns.

"Trackers and a radio controlled mike. Look, Malcolm and I were thinking that this Gavrik bloke is ex KGB yeah?"

"Yeah." Lucas answered as he pulled out a small badge with "I'M WITH STUPID" on it. Zaf immediately took the badge from him and examined the back.

"So, going to be very aware of the stuff that he can and can't say. I mean he's a spy being picked up by spies. He's a relic from the Cold War. Same as Harry."

"Do not let him hear you say that." Adam laughed. "Actually, don't let Ruth hear you say that. Especially when she's near an angle poise lamp or a tree stump."

"Eh?"

"Long story Mate." Adam watched as Zaf giggled.

"Right, are we going after him or what?" Lucas pushed himself away from the desk as the two other men followed him out of the Grid.

#############

"Home Secretary." Harry sat opposite Towers as Ros remained silent.

"Harry."

"You said we have a problem."

"The Royal Ball was breached."

"Yes." Harry watched the man grow more and more uncomfortable. He knew the politician was worried but he had no idea if that was because he was scared that Section D had caught him or if the man was in trouble. Ros narrowed her eyes as she realised Towers just couldn't look at her.

"Home Secretary." Ros began. "You were seen talking to Andre Boscard."

"I."

"You were also seen talking with Jim Coaver and Elena Gavrik." Ros knew she had him on the ropes. "Now Jim Coaver is dead."

"What?"

"Apparent suicide." Harry stated, although he didn't believe it. "Why were you conversing with a known former double agent and a man who is directly linked to terrorist activity in at least four EU member states?"

"Harry."

"You say we're in trouble. I say you are at severe risk of being arrested under the 2008 Act unless you answer our questions." Harry's voice was dangerously low. "Why did you point out two members of my team? We've seen the footage from the CCTV. We know you identified at least two of the three agents that were attacked when undercover."

"Attacked?"

"Sir." Ros almost spat the word. "You know Adam Carter, Zafar Younis and Ruth Pearce were attacked."

"No, I er. I didn't point them out. I swear. I swear I never knowingly put any of your team in danger." Towers had visibly paled as Harry glared at him dangerously. Towers knew that as far as Harry was concerned each member of Section D were family. You crossed one of them, you crossed them all. Even Connie had earned a degree of loyalty despite her crimes.

"No?" Ros carried on. "Adam's dislocated shoulder, Zaf's broken jaw, fractured ribs and concussion while Ruth was beaten up and Boscard threatened to rape her."

"What?" Towers looked as though he was going to be sick. "He?"

"Was removed before he could, thanks to Zaf and an exellent sniper from the SAS." Harry felt the familiar pit of anger twist his guts. The thought anyone could hurt his wife, his Ruth made him almost murderous.

"I didn't point any of them out."

"Home Secretary." Ros smiled sweetly, glad that she had been able to sicken the man that had turned her stomach for years. "When we arrived you said we had trouble. What were you referring to?"

"I'm being blackmailed."

"One reason we should believe you?" Harry asked.

"This should be good." Ros stared at Towers as he leant forward. "Go on."

"Elena Gavrik is behind a major attack that is going to happen soon." He looked at the desk. Harry and Ros remained silent. "She wanted D removed."

"Hence the attack on my team." Ros stated. Harry continued to glare dangerously. Ros had a feeling that in that moment he was capable of murder. He was like a grenade waiting to explode.

"You have to believe me I knew nothing of that until after it happened."

"You expect us to believe that?" Harry growled as he remembered the way Ruth had looked at him when they had finally reached her and Zaf.

"It's the truth."

"Why are you being blackmailed?" Ros held his gaze. "What do they want?"

"The Confederation want me out. They want their own man in this job. Just as Lawrence was paracuted in after that debacle with Blake." Towers' eyes fell to the desk. "They threatened."

"Aw were you scared?" Ros narrowed her eyes as his snapped up to hers. Harry was still omniously silent.

"Scared that our economy would be ruined? That a major terrorist attack was about to b unleashed on us? Yes I was scared." He pushed back his chair. "That deal with the Russians has to go through."

"At all costs."

"Ms Myers. It has to go through at any cost. Despite what the CIA and the likes of Elena Gavrik may say." Harry nodded as Towers spoke.

"If that is the case." Harry almost growled the words out. Ros realised she hadn't heard him use that tone since Connie had stood on the Grid following Ben's murder. "Then why didn't you come to us before the Ball? If you had valuable Intel regarding the threatened attacks during the Presidential visit or afterwards then it is your duty to inform the appropriate security personnel. My team are the appropriate personell." He stood at the same time Ros did as Towers rose slowly.

"Look."

"Ros, can you call this into the Grid?"

"Yes Harry." Ros glared at Towers once more before walking out of the office to where Sophie was sat typing up reports. Harry waited until the door clicked closed behind them.

"Listen to me." Harry stepped forwards as Towers narrowed his eyes and tried to regain a little authority. "You have directly participated in attacks on my team. I don't care if you are being blackmailed. You have provided no evidence to suggest what you are telling us is true. Consider this a warning. Any of my team so much as catch a cold and I am coming after you."

"I am sorry about what happened to Ruth."

Harry narrowed his eyes as he walked towards him. For a moment he as happy Ros had left the room. The last thing Harry needed was a witness to what he was going to say.

"Use Ruth to get to me and I will not rest until you and your reputation are in the grave. That. I promise you." He paused as Towers looked away. "Good day Home Secretary." He left the room as Towers sank back down in his seat.

###########

"M-Mickey Fingers?" Beth almost spat her tea out as Dimitri smiled.

"Lucas' assett."

"Right."

"Anyway it seems he confirms what your friend Brad said."

"Brad is only a friend." Beth smiled. She was getting tired, which meant her stammer was more pronounced. Calum was about to say something when Ruth shot him a look. The newest member of the team fell silent as Ruth smiled slightly. He was learning. Erin sipped her tea as she thought about what she was hearing.

"Leon Folmer is still in the cells." Erin placed her mug on Malcolm's desk as the techi tutted.

"He is. " Malcolm raised an eyebrow.

"Ruth? Can you listen in if I take Beth to interview him? I think as he may respond to the feminine touch." Ruth nodded, barely listening as she stared at the memory stick in her hand, half afraid if what was on it would confirm what Jim Coaver had hidden on his files.

"Ros has already spoken to him." Zoe answered as Erin raised an eyebrow. "Point taken."

###########

"Ruth?" Dimitri crossed the room to her as she rested her hand on her stomach. The nausea and the nerves mixing to make her head spin.

"Hi."

"Harry wont be long." He watched as her eyes fluttered to the empty office.

"I know."

"What's wrong?"

"I have to meet Sasha."

"Not on your own."

"Dim."

"Harry would never forgive himself if something happened to you."

"Dimitri, I've been doing this a long time. I have met him before. Alone." Ruth sighed, she knew her friend was just watching out for her.

"Yeah." Dimitri sighed. "But if something happens, if something goes wrong Adam, Lucas, Ros and Zaf will go into meltdown. Never mind what happens to Harry. Malcolm would probably have a nervous breakdown. And Beth would kill me."

Ruth smiled slightly.

"Face it Ruth. You are the heart of the team and you are not meeting Sasha Gavrik alone. Not now." He sighed.

"Not now?"

"Ruth, I'm a spy and I happen to be the favourite uncle of three little boys and a two year old girl aswell as having several God children. Congratulations." He kissed her cheek as Ruth blushed red.

"Dimitri."

"No one has told me but I'm right."

"Yes."

"I wont tell anyone." He smiled back. "But there is no way you are going alone."

"We need the Intel."

"Yeah." He nodded. "But we need you more."

############

A/N will Ruth meet Sasha? What was on the disk? Will Erin and Beth get to the bottom of it all and is Towers lying? More soon. Please review.


	27. Facts

**Disclaimer Not Mine**

**Facts and Figures**

Harry glared through the windscreen as he drove towards Thames House. Ros sat silently next to him. They knew the meeting with Towers had sent the Home Secretary a warning but she couldn't help but think he hadn't told them the full story. If he really was being blackmailed it was a bit too convienient for her liking.

"This is getting out of hand."

"I'm aware of that." Harry almost growled the words out as he turned the 4x4 into the car park below Thames House.

"You threatened the Home Secretary." Ros turned to face him. "If we are wrong, how do we get out of that?"

"Do you think we are wrong? Do you think William Towers is innocent? That he has nothing to do with this mess?" Harry was genuinely worried that he had got it wrong, but knew that he couldn't really back down. Not now.

"No." Ros smirked slightly. "He's a politician. Never going to be whiter than white. I say we watch him and see what happens there."

Harry nodded once before leaving the car and heading towards the back entrance of Thames House.

###########

Dimitri frowned as he watched Ruth tap a few more keys on the computer in front of her. She was concentrating on hacking into Jim Coaver's laptop with varying degrees of success.

"Ruth?"

"Can you ask Calum to look at this for me?" She handed him the memory stick from Sam. "This is taking longer than I thought it would."

"I thought you could hack into almost every system on the planet." Dimitri raised an eyebrow as Ruth pulled a face.

"I do not like the term hacking." She smiled as Dimitri waited. "Being a little nosy is so much less aggressive."

"If you say so." He laughed as he took the stick. "You do know that email probably wasn't from Sasha? He's supposed to be at the airport being picked up by Adam and the others." He watched as her eyes clouded over.

"Someone knows he's met me before. That he has given me information about his parents and their involvement in the Confederation." Ruth stated as Dimitri nodded.

"So, if it wasn't Sasha that wanted to meet up, who was it?" He watched as Ruth looked away. She knew she had been ready to march off the Grid and meet the person pretending to be Sasha. If Dimitri hadn't made her slow down and think she wasn't sure what she would have done.

"I'll ask him when Adam and the boys get him back here."

#######################

The airport was crowded with holiday makers and communters as police with sniffer dogs and customs officers tried to mingle with the general public. Zaf pulled his collar tighter around him as Lucas walked across to the information desk. Zaf shook his head as he realised Lucas was using his best charm smile to coax the information they needed out of the pretty blonde on the desk.

"How does he do it?" Zaf laughed as Adam narrowed his eyes.

"We need to know where that flight is boarding and when but the bloody information signs are down." Adam glared. "Lets just hope he can turn on the charm enough that we can get into the departures lounge." Adam walked off in the direction of the desk where Lucas was now leaning as Zaf looked out towards the small shopping area.

"Bingo." He sighed as he spotted Sasha picking up a magazine, apparently oblivious to the fact three members of the security services were wathing him read the latest edition of Top Gear. Zaf shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the dark haired young man.

"I have eyeball on the second target." Zaf muttered as Lucas turned.

"Approach with care. He is likely to be armed." Adam replied. "Ruth did a little digging. He has a nasty habit of carrying blades."

"Stop panicking." Zaf smiled slightly as he reached the door of the shop. "Hello Sasha. I believe you know a friend of mine." Sasha's eyes grew wide as Adam joined them.

"Who are you?"

"Don't be an idiot." Adam glared. "Where's daddy dearest?"

"With me." Lucas replied before Sasha could say another word. He walked towards the Customs Desk as Ilya Gavirk turned to him and smirked. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day. The announcer could be heard blaring out over the tannoy that the flight from London to Moscow was ready to board. Zaf took Sasha's arm and shook his head at the same time Ilya slipped behind the boarding gates. Lucas swore as he realised he was too slow. There was no way he was going to pick up the older Gavrik now.

#############

The Pod doors whoosed open as Zoe closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. Calum raised an eyebrow as he saw his friend visibly relax.

"Zo?"

"Adam just picked up Sasha Gavirk. They are on the way back here."

"What about Ilya?" Harry almost barked as he strode towards the heavily pregnant woman.

"No." She looked away for a moment, more than used to seeing Harry in one of his tempers. Harry nodded before leaning against Malcolm's desk.

"But Sasha is under arrest?"

"Yes." Zoe answered as Harry's gaze fell onto Ruth who was facing away from him, clearly absorbed in whatever she was analysing. "They should be back here within the hour."

"Good." Harry seemed to visibly calm down as Ros shrugged off her leather jacket. At last things seemed to be going in their favour. She remained silent as she watched the rest of her team. Everyone seemed to be working some angle of the case and she knew none of them would get any peace until the mystery had been solved. The fact that the more information they recovered seemed to take them further and further into the myre did little to deter them. Elena and her son were the key, as was Leon Folmer or as she called him No Name in the cells. She folded her arms as she watched Dimitri stare at something over Ruth's shoulder.

"Dimitri?"

"Ma'am." He turned as she raised an eyebrow. Malcolm smiled to himself as Ros rolled her eyes.

"I think Leon Folmer has stewed long enough. Care to join me?"

"Thought you would never ask." He smiled broadly.

"And don't call me Ma'am."

"Sorry Boss."

"Good Boy." Ros smiled as she lead the way back to the cells. Harry shook his head as he watched her go. He had a feeling the stoic and mostly silent man in the cells was not going to know what had hit him.

###############

Ruth stared at the computer screen. Jim Coaver had been nothing if not pedantic. His files were a mess but it seemed that he was following a pattern she had yet to work out. Shaking her head slightly she focused on a file relating to Berlin in the late 1980s. She knew Harry had been on secondment to 6 at the time and Coaver would have been his American counterpart in a time when Westerners were not really welcome behind the Iron Curtain. She tapped her pen on the desk as she realised Coaver had quite a thing for Juliet back in the day. The fact the Wicked Witch of Whitehall had been there hadn't even registered as a possibility. She made a mental note to ask Alec if he knew anything about her time there. Clicking the mouse over Harry's name the screen opened.

"No." Ruth mumbled as Sasha's birth certificate filled the screen. "No."

"Ruth?" Malcolm looked up as he saw his friend bite her bottom lip.

"I." She shook her head. "I just need to check something." She hit the print button before hacking into the next set of records. For a moment she could feel Harry's eyes watching her but she refused to meet them. She couldn't do what she had to if she met his eyes. While she was certain that Harry and Ros had left the Home Secretary in no doubt as to what Section D would do if backed into a corner she needed to know what Elena had told Coaver all those years ago. She had to know what Ilya Gavirk believed. As it stood one woman had been lying to them all for over 26 years.

"Ruth? What is it?" Malcolm tried again.

"I need to speak to Harry." Ruth closed down the computer and almost ran to Harry's office, barging in while he was still on the phone.

###########

"Thank you Lucas." Harry hung up as Ruth hugged the computer print outs to her chest.

"Harry."

"What happened?" He was across the room in seconds as the door closed behind her. "Whatever has happened?" Ruth swallowed as she tried to collect her thoughts.

"Coaver, Elena. Birth certificate not with your real name. Gavrik had to know, Henry James."

"Ruth." Harry rested his hands on her shoulders as her eyes fell closed.

"I love you but I have no idea what you are talking about." He smiled slightly as she opened her eyes.

"Say that again."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Harry teased as she shook her head.

"Impossible man."

"Yup." Harry nodded as he ushered her towards the battered old sofa in the corner. "Now, from the beginning, in English and try to breathe while you are telling me. Lack of oxygen isn't good for Squeak."

"You can not refer to the baby as Squeak" Ruth smiled despite herself. Harry took her hand in his as he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't see why not." He watched as she shot him a look. "He or she was caused by squeaky bed springs and you being far too beautuful in the mornings if I remember rightly."

"Harry." Ruth blushed furiously as he held her gaze.

"Ok. What have you found."

"Elena has been lying for years. Sasha's birth was registered in both Moscow and Berlin."

"How?"

"I don't know that yet. In Moscow his birth certificate names him as Sasha Ilya Gavrik. Son of Elena and Ilya."

"I see."

"In Berlin it is different. She is named as the mother but Harry Pearce as the father. Harry, on Catherine and Graham's birth certificates you are named as Henry James Pearce. It's illegal to put a false name on the birth certificate. The whole world knows you as Harry but your parents named you Henry James. That has to be on the children's birth certificates. In whatever country they were born."

"You think she lied about his paternity?"

"She's lied about everything else." Ruth watched as he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them gently. "Erin and Beth are interviewing them now."

"She's played everyone since before the Berlin Wall came down." Ruth held his gaze.

"So it would seem. Jim and I were too young and stupid to realise it. Juliet hated her on sight."

"I wonder why." Ruth sighed. She had never held any sympathy for the woman either. It occured to her that for once she had something in common with Juliet. It wasn't a pleasant thought.

"Ruth." Harry looked away. "If she can lie to a child about who his father is, what else can she lie about?"

###############  
>AN Just a filler as I've been caught up in real life all week. Not sure I like this chapter but please review.


	28. A Father's Son?

**Disclaimer still not mine.**

**A Father's Son?**

Lucas closed his eyes as he waited for the lift to take him back to the Grid. He had left Zaf and Adam to deal with Sasha, knowing that the younger man would be in the cells in less than ten minutes. Stan didn't mess around when it came to booking prisoners into the cells. All Lucas wanted to do at the moment was kick himself. Ilya Gavrik should have been in the cell next to his son, instead he was on the plan back to his native Moscow. Resting his head back against the cool metal wall of the lift he wondered what sort of man could leave his son in the kind of trouble he was facing now. He knew that if Amy or James was ever in any kind of trouble he wouldn't be able to rest until he knew they were home and safe. He was startled from his thoughts as the lift doors opened to reveal the Grid. He dreaded to think the response he would get when Harry realised he had let a Russian spy escape. After the Inquiry he knew that he had a lot of making up to do, it was a miracle Ros had even looked at him and that Harry had kept him as part of Section D.

"Lucas." Ruth looked up as he walked back on to the Grid.

"Sasha is in the cells. Adam and Zaf are sorting it."

"Ok." She bit her bottom lip. "Are you alright?"

"Stop worrying about everyone else." He smiled slightly as he walked across to the coffee machine. Ruth looked away as her stomach rolled. The smell of coffee was not her favourite thing at the moment. "Where's Ros?"

"With Dimitri, interviewing the man with no name."

"Leon Folmer?" Lucas watched as she nodded slightly. He couldn't remember when he had last seen her looking so pale.

"Yeah."

"Ruth, are you ok? You don't look."

"I." She swallowed hard. "I'll be right back." She scurried off to the ladies as Harry walked out of his office.

"Harry." Lucas turned to him as Ruth disappeared through the Pods.

"Where's Ruth going?"

"I have no idea."

"Look, don't worry about Ilya Gavirk. I want to talk to Elena myself but I think I'll see what Sasha has to say for himself first. Malcom, can you find out what flight Ilya is on? When he lands in Moscow?"

"Yes." Malcolm huffed, slightly offended that Harry had even suggested it.

"Thank you Malcolm." Harry turned on his heel as the quiet techi shook his head and muttered. "Lucas, my office."

##################

Ruth closed her eyes as yet another wave of nausea washed over her. She had never felt so sick in her life. She glanced at her watch, knowing that she should still be on the Grid. Catherine was on babysitting duty again and that compounded the guilt that she was already feeling. Dimitri and Zaf already knew about the baby but her own family didn't. She had no idea how Catherine, Graham and Nick would react or how on Earth they were going to cope with a baby. Part of her. The analyst wondered if bringing a baby into the world was really the right thing to be doing. She was 41, Harry was 55. It was hardly fair when she thought about it. She's be in her early 60's before the child went to university. Harry would be older. She sunk down next to the toilet and cursed herself for being so selfish. She wanted to be a mother so much. She needed to be but at what cost? Everyone had always told her about the strain a baby could put ona marriage. Hadn't she and Harry already been through so much? And what if it really was that dangerous for her? She's been very ill after Chloe had died and years later she had been left in a coma after an ectopic pregnancy. Shaking violently she tried to silence the sobs she knew were going to come as she hugged her abdomen.

"I'm sorry, little one." She whispered "I love you, I'm so sorry."

################

"Elena Gavrik." Ros remained icily calm as Dimitri sat next to her. "Is currently being interviewed by two of my officers."

"Ok." Folmer glared at her.

"We have Intel to suggest that there is to be an attack on the UK mainland in the next 72 hours."

"Ok."

"No." Ros stood up as Dimitri remained silent. He knew the routine, Folmer had no idea what was about to hit him. "It is not ok. It is far from Ok. If you don't start talking, hundreds, possibly thousands of people are going to be killed."

"Not my problem." He shrugged. Dimitri glanced at Ros as she crouched next to him. For a physically small woman Dimitri knew she was incredibly strong. Very few people underestimated Ros Myers a second time. He pushed his chair back from the desk as Folmer found himself unable to break eyecontact with Ros.

"That is where you are very wrong." Ros remained calm. "You know there is an attack planned. You know where and when and how. I suggest that if you want to retain the ability to say your own name you tell us what you know."

"You cannot threaten me like this!" Folmer looked genuinely worried.

Dimitri smiled slightly. "Nah, mate." He paused as Ros got back to her feet and walked towards her chair. "Thing is, my boss here. She never makes threats. Promises. But not threats." Folmer fell silent as he considered Dimitri's words. He had a feeling the thin blonde woman meant every word she had said.

#######################

"Lucas. Sit down." Harry nodded towards the chair opposite his desk. Lucas knew he was in trouble. He knew the Section Chief hadn't really begun to trust him since the whole Syria and Albany nightmare. He waited for the fall out of his latest misdemenour as Harry leant forward on the desk.

"How's Tariq?"

"What?"

"Since the mugging." He frowned as Lucas seemed to have difficulty processing the question.

"Quiet." Lucas answered honestly. "Calum and Malcolm have been looking out for him. He doesn't get the bus home anymore. Hasn't been out for a drink after work since the attack. I spoke to his father the other day. You know Masood knows what Tariq does? Who he works for?"

Harry nodded. Tariq's father hadn't liked it when he had found out his son was a technical genius, keeping a group of anti terrorist spies safe but he had appreciated that his son was the best at what he did and that he made a difference.

"He's a good man." Harry answered honestly.

"Yes, he is." Lucas paused. "He didn't know the truth behind the attack on Tariq but he believes someone tried to kill his youngest son because of where he works. He says Tariq has changed. Become quieter, more withdrawn. He refuses to go out to socialise, preferring to stay late here or stay at his parents. Harry, he's still angry and he's still in shock."

Harry nodded. He knew what the young man felt like. He remembered the way he had shut everyone out the first time he had been tortured. Then again after Tom had shot him. It was a natural reaction when your world was turned on it's head. He couldn't help the slight smile as he realised only Ruth had been able to break down the barriers that he had so carefully constructed, even then he had known she was special.

"Look after him. He's an exellent officer. Keep an eye, any signs he is struggling and I am not just talking about work, let me know."

"Yes Harry." Lucas got to his feet.

"Oh, and Lucas."

"Yes." Lucas turned as he reached the office door. "Ilya Gavrik wasn't the big prize. We need to know his whereabout but Elena is the brains behind this. She always was. Don't beat yourself up that he got away." Lucas nodded once before slipping out the door, just as Zoe appeared.

"Harry? I need a word."

"What is it?" He turned his attention back to the papers on his desk as Lucas raised an eyebrow at the waddling spook before returning to his desk.

"Ruth." Harry's eyes immediately sprung up. "I may be talking out of turn but she's in the toilets. Crying her eyes out."

"Thank you." Zoe nodded as Harry got to his feet. He had no idea why Ruth would be in such a state. Unless. He pushed all thoughts of things going wrong with the baby to the back of his mind. So much had happened to them all since he had announced they were providing protection for the Royal Ball that he had to believe it was that. He paused as he reached Zoe. "Let me know when Erin and Beth complete the interviews. I want the transcripts given to Ruth to analyse, same with Sasha. Understood."

"Yes Sir." Zoe rested a hand on her abdomen as Harry left the Grid. She shook her head and sighed. Harry wanted to be seen as the tough Section boss but she knew he considered the entire team to be his extended family. It was what made D so special. She wandered back over to Calum as Tariq and Malcom appeared with stacks of files. She had no idea what the Geek Squad were up to this time.

###############

"Ruth?" Harry gingerly opened the door to the women's toilets. He knew Alec had found her in there once but he had no wish to be dragged before Debra Langham for hanging around Women's Toilets. He swore as he was met with silence. He had no choice but to step into the sterile bathroom as the door swung shut behind him. He had no idea Alec had managed to slip an "OUT OF ORDER" sign on the door.

"Ruth?" He tried again as he heard the quiet sob from the end cubicle. He had no idea why Ruth was crying but the sound of it broke his heart. "Ruth?" He tugged the door open as Ruth buried her face in her hands as she tried to stifle her sobs. He sank down on the floor beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"Ssorry." She closed her eyes as she buried her face in his shirt.

"What happened?"

"I've ruined everything." She mumbled as he tried to think what she was talking about. He knew she had never been so upset about an op.

"Hey." He kissed her head as she clung to him. "The baby. We're too old. You're a grandfather. The kids are going to hate us. I'll be dead before the baby is my age. It's a mistake. It's just a selfish mistake and now I'm ruining everything. You.."

"Shut up Ruth." Harry almost whispered as he held her tightly. "You have ruined nothing, apart from maybe this shirt."

"But."

"But nothing. Little Squeak is the icing on the cake. You're scared. I understand that. So am I. And as for dying before she.."

"She?"

"Before she is old enough to have her own children, well it is a possibility. But that can happen at any age in this job. Look at poor Fiona. And before you say anything else. Ros and Lucas make it work, Zoe and Zaf. Even Adam manages. So, stop analysing everything and see this pregnancy as I do." He relaxed a little as her tears slowed down.

"What about the kids?"

"Catherine will be fine. Charlie will have an auntie a little younger than him. So what? Graham will go into shock for about a minute and Nick, well he told me once he hated being an only child. He loves you. He'll love his little sister too." Harry kissed her forehead as she looked up at him.

"You're pretty convinced it's a girl."

Harry smiled as he rested a hand on Ruth's slightly rounded abdomen. "I'm always right, you know that."

Ruth rolled her eyes as she pulled away from him. She hiccuped slightly as she pulled herself together. Harry pulled her back against his chest, ignoring the cold floor beneath them. She closed her eyes as she wiped at a stray tear.

"Ruth, this is what we always dreamed of but could never have. Nothing is going to go wrong. I wont let it."

"You don't know that. I had an email today. Apparently off Sasha. It was only because Dimitri stopped me that I did rush off to meet him. I could have been killed. I was so stupid." Harry felt his heart almost stop in his chest. He hated the thought of Ruth in the field. His last words to the Home Secretary still rang in his ears. He held her tigher to him, as if keeping her in his arms could stop anyone from hurting her.

"Please don't." He whispered. "Please don't go off the Grid like that again. I just, if anything. Sasha is known to carry knives. If it was someone pretending to be him." He closed his eyes. "If it was."

"Harry." Ruth turned in his arms as he closed his eyes. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. But what do we do now?"

"We get off this floor before my bloody back decides to lock up and I go to talk to Sasha. I'll take Lucas with me." He decided. "You." He brushed her hair away from her face as he took her hand. "You, go back to the Grid and wait for me. We'll tell the kids tonight. Together. That's if you want to. I thought this baby was good news."

"It is. She is." Ruth sighed as they got to her feet. "I just got scared and hormonal. Expect that to happen alot." She sighed as she squeezed his hand.

"Just don't hide it from me." He kissed her chastely on the lips as she wrapped her arms around him. He pulled away before the kiss got anymore than chaste. Ruth sighed.

"I wont."

"I love you, Ruth. You have to know that." He watched as she nodded and blushed furiously. He kissed her again.

"Now, go and talk to Sasha. I'll go back to the Grid. Just don't be long. I think we are in for an interrogation of our own once Catherine finds out." Harry rolled his eyes as he kissed her again. He hated to admit he was as nervous as Ruth was, but the nerves were beginning to turn into exitement. There was no way he was going to let Ruth down. Not now. He stepped back wondering exactly how they were going to tell the kids and how he was going to deal with the man that may or may not have been his son.

###############

A/N Another filler, nearly at the end now.


	29. Secrets

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Secrets will out?**

Erin glared at the red haired woman opposite her. The more she spent time with her, the more she actively disliked the woman. She paused in her questions as she thought about what she really needed to know. Beth leant on the table next to her.

"Elena." Beth started as the red haired woman narrowed her eyes at her. "We know there is a planned attack on London. We know the attack on the Royal Ball was really an attack on us and we know you have been commiting adultery for years."

"You know many things." Elena spat.

"Yes." Erin answered as her long dark hair fell over her shoulder. "But does Ilya? Does Sasha? Because we can make sure they are kept well informed."

"My husband is in Moscow."

"Is he?" Beth answered sweetly. "And what about your son? Does he know what his mother is like? Can he even be sure who his father is? I mean with your record of adultery." The temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees as each woman regarded each other.

"You have empty threats."

"No." Erin stared at the older woman. "I assure you that nothin we've said should be taken as an empty threat. We know you are behind an attack to be carried out on the UK mainland. We know you were consorting with known terrorists and I will resort to tellling your husband of your affairs, romanitic and otherwise should you not tell us what you are planning."

"I will only speak to Harry Pearce."

"Elena." Erin narrowed her eyes. "You will talk to me."

#############

Zaf walked back onto the Grid alongside Adam. Neither man was particularly talkative. Zaf headed straight for the kitchenette as Adam headed for his desk.

"Adam?" Tariq looked up. It was all Adam could do not to wince when he saw his bruised face. The swelling still hadn't quite gone down.

"Hi." Adam paused. "You ok?"

"Was going to ask you the same question. Look, Malcolm and I have been looking into the flights from London Heathrow into Moscow." He started. "Ilya Gavrick was definately on that flight but there was also a ticket that was left unused."

"Sasha's?"

"No." Tariq paused as Ruth joined them.

"Jim Coaver." She answered. "He was going to go to Moscow before he died."

"So, why kill himself? If he had a way out?" Adam thought outloud as Zaf joined them.

"Adam, Coaver was murdered. Probably by the same people that tried to have us killed. I'm not saying he was an innocent. But there is no way Jim Coaver dived into the Thames." Zaf watched as Ruth looked away. She couldn't remember when she had last seen him so angry.

"Zaf."

"No, he was killed." Harry stated as he walked out of his office. "Of that I have no doubt."

"Harry." Zaf turned to him. "He was killed to cover something up. He was going to talk."

"I think you are right. I haven't spoken to him yet. I thought it best to let him cool down after his arrest, to gain a little perspective."

"Yeah." Adam agreed.

"He can stay in the cells tonight. Everyone else, home. Once Dimitri and the others have returned from interviewing Folmer and Gavrik I suggest we finish for tonight. There is nothing more that can be done." Harry watched as Adam nodded before standing and saying his goodbyes. It was obvious the blonde spook was keen to get home to his girlfriend and their children. Harry smiled slightly, he wondered if it wouldn't be too long before he felt the same way.

##############

Ros rested her head against the sofa as the ten o clock news finished. She had barely been watching it, she was exhausted but relieved that both children had gone to bed without the usual arguments. She knew Amy thought she was missing something and as James idolised her he didn't want to go to bed without her.

"Ros?" Lucas walked into the room and sat behind her so that her head rested next to his knee.

"Yeah?"

"Did you believe anything Folmer said?" He knew he was breaking one of their rules. Work was work and home was home but sometimes things crossed over and it couldn't be helped.

"Dimitri did."

"I wasn't asking about him." He ran a hand through her hair as her eyes closed.

"No. I didn't. He's a practiced liar. I've asked Ruth to do a background check. I know Beth got us the name and the Americans have been chasing him and the Confederation for years but I don't trust their intel."

"I didn't expect you to." Lucas smiled slightly as she turned to face him.

"Lucas."

"What?"

"When you were bringing in Sasha today, did you notice anything about Zaf? Was anything off?"

"He's quieter these days. Since the case started."

"All that with Strohm, then Boscard." Ros held Lucas' gaze. "I know Zaf. I've known him years and I have never seen him so angry. I don't like it." She watched as Lucas tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ears.

"He's doing his job."

"I met Zaf Younis the first day of basic training for 6. He is a brilliant actor unless you know him well. I've known him over ten years. If he doesn't want you to know how he is feeling, you never will." She swollowed hard. It was killing her to see the effect this case was having on her friends.

"There's something off with Ruth aswell." Lucas announced.

"After what she went through, I'm not surprised." Ros narrowed her eyes. She couldn't help but think of her conversation with Jo after she had returned to work. Lucas, like all the other men in the service had no idea what it was like for women in the service.

"I know. But Zoe found her crying in the toilets."

"Ruth will be fine." Ros rested her head on one hand. "It's Zaf I'm more worried about. If anything else happens to him or the people he cares about then I don't think he can handle it."

Lucas nodded as he reached out and tugged Ros' hand so she moved closer to him. Both were physically and emotionally exhausted as she rested her head on his shoulder. He knew how Zaf felt. How Harry must have been feeling. He was constantly terrified that something would happen to his family because of his job. The fact his nightmares were getting worse since the Russians had crept back into Section D's conscious only seemed to make matters worse. He closed his eyes as he kissed Ros' temple, he prayed she was worrying for no good reason. He just hoped the team stuck together and got through the case. What should have been a straightforward babysittign job had become oneof the most compilcated cases they had ever worked on.

#############

Zoe stared at her sleeping daughter as she tried to work out what was going on. She knew she should be starting maternity leave in a matter of weeks but she just couldn't see a time when she was going to be able to relax. She folded her arms across her ever expanding abdomen as she began to wonder where she stood with Zaf. She knew she was still in love with the mild mannered cheeky spook but she had no idea what he thought of her anymore. He had barely spoken to her since the incident at the Royal Ball. She closed her eyes as she fought the tears. It wasn't good for the baby and it wasn't good for Emma to wake up and see her in tears. Shaking her head slightly she turned to walk back to her own bedroom as Zaf appeared in the doorway.

"Zoe?"

"Night Zaf." She mumbled as he stepped towards her and took her by the shoulders.

"What is it?"

"I don't know." She looked up and met his gaze. "You tell me. Because I really don't know anymore."

###############

Ruth rested a hand on her abdomen as Harry parked the car outside their house. She was relieved to be home but also increadibly nervous. She just knew Catherine and Graham were going to hate her. She really was going to become the wicked step mother figure she had always hated. She closed her eyes as she thought of Nick. So much had changed since he had met her. Just four years earlier he had been a normal little boy living with his dad in Cyprus. Then she had bumbled into his life and all Hell had broken loose. She opened her eyes when she felt Harry's hand take her own.

"Ruth?"

"They are going to hate me."

"No they aren't." Harry met her gaze. "You are having a baby not ending their world. Catherine knows how much we want this. Last Christmas when you were in hospital."

"The miscarriage."

"She cried her eyes out when she didn't think I was looking. She thinks the world of you, so stop worrying. Mule."

"Pedant."

"Come on." He opened the car door as she took a deep breath. She had no idea if she was going to be ready for their reaction but some things couldn't be kept a secret for ever.

#################

Tariq sat in the bar next to Calum as Malcolm returned with the drinks. Both older men were worried about him but neither wanted to voice their concerns.

"Thanks." Tariq smiled slightly as he took his drink from Malcolm.

"You're welcome." Malcolm smiled as Calum resisted the urge to eye up the leggy blonde at the bar.

"Now." Calum started as Malcolm took his seat "Are you going to tell us exactly what is eating you or am I going to have to introduce the fail safe torture method that I know never fails?"

"What's that?" Tariq looked slightly worried.

"Kareoke."

"God, anything but that." Tariq sighed as Malcolm chuckled lightly.

##################

Adam rested his head back against the sofa as Izzy slept peacefully against his chest. He was exhausted but knew that he wouldn't swap watching his baby daughter sleep for all the tea in China. He stroked a finger along the baby's dark hair as Carrie stood in theh doorway.

"Adam? Are you ok?"

"Wes asleep?"

"Yeah."

"It was bad today Caz." Adam sighed. "Zaf's off. Ruth isn't herself and I am sure we are missing something." He closed his eyes as Carrie kissed the top of his head.

"You'll find out what it is. Ruth is probably exhausted. Zaf is probably just scared. He's more sensitive than any of you realise. You should have seen him with Izzy the other day." She smiled at the memory. "He's a natural with kids."

"Yeah. Yeah, I think you are right." Adam sighed as he tried to hide how worried he was.

################

"Ruth? Are you ok?" Graham asked as he helped himself to a can of pop from the fridge.

"Me?" Ruth blushed furiously. "Yeah, where's the others?"

"Living room." He answered. "Mum sent a visiting order for next week. It's got to Cath a bit. I aint going. She'll get me back on the drink again and I can't do that. Not now. Not with Terri in my life."

"She's your mum." Ruth answered.

"Biologically yeah." Graham opened the drink as Harry walked into the kitchen carrying Muggles under one arm.

"Graham, take the cat and go in the living room."

"C'mon Muggs." Graham raised an eyebrow as he took the small cat from his father. He knew the tone of voice well enough to do as his father asked, no questions asked. Ruth visibly relaxed at the sight of her husband.

"Harry, we can't tell them. Not tonight. Jane's been in touch."

"I know. And we are telling them. At this rate Squeak will be in university before they know. And with my son unless we actually physically tell him he's never going to notice." Harry walked towards her as Ruth's hand flung to her abdomen.

"Harry?"

"Oh God." Harry felt his pulse quicken as she grabbed his hand and rested it on her stomach. "I."

"That's the first time." She blinked back tears. "It's really happening isn't it?"

"It is my love." He smiled as he felt his child move. "It is. Now this little one is fed up of hiding. Come on."

"Ok." She smiled slightly. "Harry, I."

"Ruth, come on." He led her into the living room as Nick placed the X Box controller back on the floor. Catherine was curled up on the sofa with one of Ruth's books in her lap while Graham folded his arms as he sat on the armchair.

"Well?" Catherine didn't look up from the book. "What have we done?"

"You haven't done anything." Ruth started as Harry held her gaze. "It's us."

"You?" Grahamm replied as Nick turned to face them.

"Mum?"

"I'm pregnant." Ruth blurted out as Catherine laughed. Graham rolled his eyes as Nick nodded wisely.

"Catherine said you were, but that you weren't telling us until you knew everything was ok." He watched as Ruth blushed furiously. Harry smiled as he ruffled Nick's hair.

"Cath?"

"I'm the daughter of a spook and a criminal. You tend to notice things. Like you not drinking coffee for one thing." Catherine smiled. "Congratulations. It's brilliant news. Now I have to go to bed. It's ok to crash here tonight?"

"Of course." Harry smiled as she kissed his cheek. Graham hugged Ruth before leaving the room with Terri. It was only Nick that hung back.

"Nick?" Ruth felt sick with nerves.

"I can get my head around the baby thing."

"Good." Harry paused as he saw Ruth twist her wedding ring around her fingers. "But?"

"But aren't you a bit too old to be doing. I mean you know. It's sort of gross." Nick pulled a face as Ruth blushed furiously. Harry burst out laughing.

"No, we're not. Now bed young man." He couldn't help but laugh as Ruth glowed a shade of red he hadn't thought she could turn.

"Ok, ok. It is brill though."

"Good night Nico!" Harry laughed as Ruth hugged the teenager to her. Nick hugged her a little tighter as she told him she loved him. Harry just smiled as the teenager left the room followed by Scarlett. He walked towards Ruth as she turned to face him. "See? That went well."

"Yes." Ruth nodded as she studied a button on his shirt. "Harry, I." She was cut short as the mobile phone Harry had dropped on to the table sprang into life. Both paused before Ruth nodded for him to answer. He grabbed the phone as Ruth watched.

"Erin? Erin, slow down." He paused. "Ok, ok stay where you are. Call Alec. I'm on my way."

#################

A/N More soon. I promise not much more left.


	30. Calm before the Storm

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Calm before the Storm.**

Ros smiled slightly as she realised she wasn't the first person to arrive on the Grid. That honor was still Harry and Ruth's. She sat at her desk and picked up the phone knowing she had a few phone calls to make before the morning meeting. She couldn't help but smile as Lucas left a mug of tea in front of her. She knew he was concerned about her. It was unlike either of them to talk about work at home, mainly out of fear that Amy would overhear something and repeat it outside. She placed the phone back on the desk and picked up the mug.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Ros, last night I realised how I knew the man in the cells. Yes, we saw him with his daughter but it wasn't until I heard that recording of you and Dimitri interviewing him that I realised." He paused as she held his gaze. "He was in Russia when I was. I had been in prison about three maybe four days." Lucas' eyes clouded over as he remembered. He was glad Ruth and Harry were deep in discussion in his office, both clearly occupied with whatever they were talking about.

"And you are certain Folmer was there?"

"I'd bet my life on it. I heard English being spoken outside the cell for the first time since I was arrested. I had no idea Arkady could speak English but he was talking to Folmer. I'd know that voice anywhere."

"But you never actually saw Folmer there?" Ros knew she was pushing Lucas but she had to be sure. He genuinely believed one of his interogators was in the building. She knew that was probably one of the most disturbing things she had ever experienced.

"No. But it's him. Ros I know it is." He looked away as she touched his hand.

"Ok." Ros paused. "I'll talk to Harry."

################

The morning briefing was quieter than Harry had ever remembered. Adam looked exhausted as he took his seat next to Zaf. Zoe shifted uncomfortably in her sear as Beth seemed to realise it wasn't the morning for small talk. Even Calum had kept quiet.

"Leon Folmer has been less than forthcoming with information." Dimitri sighed as Harry looked around his team. He nodded, it was to be expected. Folmer had been remarkably quiet so far.

"What about Elena?" Harry asked as Erin narrowed her eyes.

"Complete bitch." Beth answered honestly. Ruth couldn't help the smirk that crossed her features. Harry let it slide.

"But she seemed to confirm that there is to be an attack and that the nightmare at the Royal Ball was intended to destroy Section D and therefore make the attack more likely to succeed." Erin explained as all the eyes in the room fell on her.

"So we are precisely nowhere." Adam grumbled.

"No." Ros announced. "I wouldn't say that."

"I have a meeting with the Home Secretary at 11 am." Harry announced. "I think that will give us more information."

"It will if I give you a few toys to take with you." Tariq smiled as Harry rolled his eyes. Malcolm coughed slightly.

"Wear a wire."

"I was planning to." Harry announced as Ruth kept her gaze firmly on the desk in front of her. She had been looking into Folmer's background since Ros had told her about the Russian connection. She hadn't found anything encouraging so far. He had certainly been thorough in covering his tracks.

"Lucas and I can be in and out of his office in under five minutes." Ros answered.

"You want to bug the Home Secretary?" Calum smiled broadly as Erin narrowed her eyes.

"Problem with that?" Ros narrowed her eyes as Erin smirked.

"None at all." She replied as Harry was left wondering exactly when the two alpha females in the team had begun to get along so well. Ros nodded, she knew that Erin was right, bugging the Home Secretary's private office in Westminster was as near to a suicide misson as many of them could get. The entire team knew that was the reason she wasn't asking any of the others to do it. The room fell silent for a moment until Malcolm spoke up.

"You'd need a radio controlled listening device. I have one with an exellent range. Colin devised it but Tariq and I have updated the software. Practically undetectable unless you should be actually looking for it." He watched as both Zaf and Ruth seemed to smile at the memory of their old friend.

"Where are you meeting Towers?" Adam asked.

"The Embankment. I'd appreciate back up."

"You know we'll be there." Dimitri stated as Ros began issuing the team with various orders and assignments for the day. She was still worried about Zaf but knew there was nothing she could do about it until she had a chance to speak to him alone. She had no idea when that could be.

###########

"Ah, Rosalind Myers!" The distinctly Geordie accent boomed down the phone as Ros sat at her desk.

"Henry."

"Are you still working for that misery?"

"Harry is still Section Head." Ros answered as she looked around the mostly deserted Grid. Only Malcolm was working away at his desk. The rest of the team out on various missions. "You were Section Head in the mid 1980s?"

"You know I was lass."

"Look, there's something I need to ask you. I can be up in Newcastle by early evening."

"That'd be a bit pointless. I'm in London. My oldest granddaughter Kelly is down here in university. Studying bloody politics of all things. Got a feeling 6 may try to recruit her. Over my dead body! If it's the security services it's 5. Family tradition."

"I started in 6."

"And you had the good sense to transfer. At least with 5 there is a chance of a life. You have a husband and two wee bairns."

"Henry, what do you know about Leon Folmer and Elena Gavrick?"

"Ros."

"Please, we need all the help we can get. There is a planned attack on UK soil, probably in the next 72 hours and we have next to no intel. I have half the team traumatised by the last attack. I need to know as much as I can about them both so I can stop the attack." She ran a hand through her short blonde hair as she thought about what Lucas had told her. She was glad she had found out after she had taken Dimitri to interview him. Otherwise it would have taken all her strength to stop herself commiting murder.

"Are you at Thames House?"

"Yes."

"Look, keep away from Folmer. He is a nasty little shit."

"He's in the cells."

"Charge him. With anything. Parking violations. Anything. Do not let that man back on the streets."

"Elena?"

"She is a poisonous little witch."

"A friend of yours?" Ros smirked.

"Rosalind, listen to me. That woman is a born spook but she has a heart of ice. There is nothing she wouldn't do to get her own way. She may sell it as protecting Mother Russia but she's a sly little cow that will do anything. Did Harry tell you I made Coaver get him away from her? He was just a kid. Early twenties and as green as grass. She's the best at what she does. Told Harry the child was his. He isn't. Is Harry still with Ruth?"

"Yes." Ros tried to hide the shift in conversation.

"Are they happy?"

"Very much so. At least they were this morning." Ros couldn't help the sly smile that crept across her face.

"Thank God. Now for God's sake listen to me girl." He paused as Ros fell silent. "Leon Folmer must be kept off the streets. I know he's in his 50s but he's still as dangerous as he was in his 20s. Elena is a manipulative little slut. I'm sorry to speak so plainly to a lady but lass, that's the truth."

"Could Elena have the influence to start a terrorist attack? Her and the Confedertion?"

"Is her husband around?"

"No."

"Then yes. If Ilya is out of her way there is nothing that would stop her. It is her fear of him divorcing her that would reign her in. He is a rich and powerful man. She likes wealth and power." Henry paused. "Look, I can be in Thames House in ten minutes."

"See you soon." Ros hung up the phone as she wondered exactly what her team was being dragged into.

###################

"Adam." Zaf shrugged on his leather jacket as he left the car. He glanced at the sky and silently hoped the rain held off.

"Yeah?"

"We are bugging the Home Secretary."

"Yeah." Adam smirked. "Might actually find the truth then."

"You think he knew bout the Ball?"

"Zaf, look." Adam turned to face his friend. He had always considered Zaf as the brother he had never had. Along with Jo and Ruth he considered the younger man family. "I know what happened at the Palace was awful. I know everyone was worried about Ruth."

"I honestly don't remember much of it."

"I know." Adam watched him. "But you remember what happened to you with the Redbacks. And Boscard was part of that. At least he knew about it. He knew what his brother had done to me, to Jo." Adam fell almost silent as Zaf's eyes filled with tears.

"Leave it mate."

"No." Adam looked away for a moment, unable to take his eyes off the pavement at his feet. "If Boscard was here or his brother you'd have to stop me from killing him. You know that."

"I wouldn't stop you." Zaf hated the way his voice sounded.

"See? This isn't you. Even with what they did. Even with who they hurt you'd be the one talking sense into me. Just like you did after Fiona died. After Shining Dawn. Now, you are the loose cannon and to be honest mate, that scares the crap out of me."

"Adam, I told Ros and I will tell you. I am fine. I can work this case."

"Yeah? Because with the way you are behaving. The way you are treating Zoe, I really don't even know if you should be in the service anymore. Not without a lengthy trip to Tring." Adam raised his eyes to meet Zaf's as Zoe could be heard announcing that Towers was approaching Harry along the Embankment. Zaf fell silent, he knew his friend was right.

################

"Harry?" Ruth whispered from the safety of the obbs van. She knew he could hear her but they were having very little luck with the microphone he was wearing.

"I'll increase the frequency." Calum stated as he swore under his breath.

"Towers isn't alone." Ruth rested her hand on her abdomen as she spoke. The gesture was almost subconsious but Calum noticed.

"Good job Erin and the boys are out there." Calum stated as he heard Malcolm through his ear piece. He was running the floor while everyone was out. He was also the only one with direct access to what Ros and Lucas were doing. He was the only one, apart from Ros that knew exactly why Henry Parks had decided to visit them.

##############

"Ah Harry." Towers almost smiled as he approached him.

"Home Secretary."

"Thank you for meeting with me. I know that us meeting here is slightly unorthadox." Towers fell into step alongside Harry as they walked along the Embankment through the various school trips, tourists and commuters that were making their way along the streets.

"It's not a problem." Harry neglected to mention that he was wired, with a surveilance team and two of his most trusted officers were currently breaking into Towers' personal office as they spoke. "You wanted to talk."

"Well." Towers stopped as he looked out over the Thames. "No, not especially. Look, Harry this whole thing is a political nightmare."

"Will be even more so should civilians get killed."

"Indeed." Towers ran a hand along his face. Harry stared at him for a second before becoming all to aware of Ruth screaming in his ear a second before the world exploded around him.

################

A/N More soon. Thanks for all the reviews so far. Is Harry ok? What did Ruth see? Will Henry have the answers Ros needs? God this story is rambling on and on. There is a Christmas one in the works so hope to finish this soon. xx


	31. Chapter 31

**disclaimer not mine**

**The Eye of the Storm.**

Calum coughed as the smoke hit the van. He still wasn't quite sure what had hit them but Ruth's scream and Tariq's yells as three armed thugs had stormed the van still rang in his ears. He knew Harry had been injured but he had no idea whether it was just an injury or if he had been killed alongside the Home Secretary out on the Embankment. He groaned as he rolled on to his side.

"Ruth?"

He blinked as he saw the usually quiet Intel Analyst sobbing as she hugged her stomach to her. He scrambled to his feet.

"Ruth?"

"Tariq's gone." She muttered.

"They took him?" Calum tried to pull her to the edge of the van as the sound of Dimitri and Adam yelling through the comms could be heard.

"He chased after them." She wiped a hand across her face as Calum helped her to her feet.

"Ruth?" Calum didn't like how pale she looked. She met his eye as he realised he had cut his face in the explosion that had rocked the van. "You need to get to hospital."

"I'm ok." She smiled weakly. "I have to see Harry."

"Ruth. No way am I taking no for an answer. Harry would kill me."

"Cal."

"Cal, nothing." He watched as she almost fell against him. "You need to be checked over, you're pregnant aren't you?"

"Shit, does everyone know?" Ruth couldn't help the shy smile before a wince of pain crossed her face.

"We'd be a bit crap at our jobs if we didn't work it out. Come on. Tariq can take care of himself. I think this van has had it."

"Your head." Ruth coughed as he touched the trickle of blood escaping his hairline.

"Malcolm will say it knocked some sense into me and Erin will agree." He smiled slightly as he heard the sirens in the background. He knew Adam had yelled for someone to call an ambulance. He just hoped he could get Ruth onto it before she collapsed in his arms.

##############

"Harry?" Erin reached him before any of the others had really been able to register what had happened. Car alarms screamed in protest as civillians scattered away from the centre of the blast. The Home Secretary lay still next to him as Harry let Erin help him into a sitting position. "Harry?"

"Don't tell me, remote control device in the waste bin." Harry glared at the small waste bin attached to a lamp post. He could see the incedary device was small, there had been hardly any damage to the surrrounding area. The bin was still smoking as he shook his head.

"Are you alright?" Erin seemed oblivious to the man next to him who was beginning to wake up. Harry nodded. He felt sick and knew it would be a while before his ears stopped ringing. Towers swore as both turned to face him.

"Bloody Hell."

"I think you and I need to talk." Harry gingerly got to his feet as Zaf and Adam reached them.

"Harry." Adam frowned. "Just got word, Ros and Lucas are back with Malcolm."

"Objective complete?" Harry asked as Adam nodded.

"And Calum and Ruth are with the paramedics. Beth is with them Tariq says he recognised one of the men as one of his attackers." Zaf answered as Harry frowned. "They were attacked in the obbs van at the same time the bin blew. Someone knew we were here and I think they knew why."

"Get him back to Thames House. Leave him in my office." Harry almost barked as he began storm towards the now destroyed van. Zaf rested a hand on his arm.

"Harry." He paused as the older man turned to stare at him. An ambulance rushed past with sirens blaring as police began to close off the area around the Embankment.

"Zafar."

"She's in that ambulance. Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital." He watched as Harry nodded and let himself be led across to the black sportscar Zaf had hidden around the back of the buildings overlooking the Thames.

##############

"This is preposterous." Towers spat as Erin smiled sweetly. "What did Harry mean by objectives complete? What did he have those pair do?"

"Who?" Dimitri smirked.

"The Posh and Becks of the Security Service, that's who." Towers barked as Erin suppressed the urge to laugh.

"Follow me Home Secretary." She answered as she decided not to answer his question.

"Do I have a choice?"

"I don't think so." Dimitri answered as they left Adam and the others to sort out the mess the attack had left behind.

###################

Zoe sighed as Henry walked towards her. He had quickly made himself comfortable on the Grid but then she supposed it had once been his domain. Much the way it was Harry's now. The team may change but Harry was the constant. It occured to her it must have seemed that way when Henry was Section Head. Now the octagerian was a relic of the past that still seemed a little amazed by his surrounding.

"Any news, lass?" He asked as she shook her head sadly.

"Not yet."

"I have signed the Act girl. You can talk to me. I was in this game when your Mam was in infants school." He smiled kindly at her.

"I know." Zoe replied. "Things have just been a bit difficult around here recently. You know how things get."

"I do, lass. I do." He smiled. "Your fella's ok?"

"No." Zoe didn't know why but she found it incredibly easy to talk to the old man that seemed to have taken Section D under his wing. "He was attacked, with Adam and Ruth. Adam is fine. Well, Adam is Adam but Ruth was badly hurt. I don't really know what happened, she doesn't talk about things. And Zaf, well he was badly beaten but it's like he blames himself."

"He was the field officer out with a desk spook?"

"Yes."

"Then of course he blames himself." Henry sighed. "Trust me, that will never change but one thing I heard. I dunno if it's right but Zafar Younis is the one spook to get away from the Redbacks. Even in my day they were to be feared. No one escaped. Ever. Yet he has."

"Yeah." Zoe smiled slightly.

"Zoe, he's been through Hell. He's seen what we can only imagine. I think all this may be a little much for him considering he had been trying to put it all in his past. Tring will do him no good. It's not exactly the place where any Spook wants to end up."

"I know that." Zoe sighed. She remembered Adam telling her of his brief stint there. He had been there less than half hour before slipping under the radar and going home.

"So wait for him. Don't take things personally. He loves you and that is all that matters." He tapped her hand as Ros and Lucas walked in.

"Ah the Posh and Becks of MI5." Henry laughed as Malcolm looked up. Ros narrowed her eyes as Lucas tried not to laugh.

"I did not realise you were listening to the feed from Tower's bug." Malcolm stated as Zoe smirked and looked away. Henry chuckled loudly as Ros neared his desk.

"Now, lass. What did you want to know about Folmer and Elena Gavrik?"

"Everything." Ros smiled slightly as she sat down at her desk. The Grid fell silent as Erin walked in with the Home Secretary. It was all Ros could do not to stare the politician into submission. Lucas stood just behind her, knowing that the Ice Queen was now back in full swing. He pitied anyone, including William Towers who got in her way.

###############

"Tariq!" Alec yelled as he saw the young techi leaning heavily against the wall.

"What?" He gasped as he held his side. His ribs still painful from his 'mugging' a few days before. He was clearly annoyed as Alec reached him.

"Harry has gone after Calum and Ruth. Zaf's took him. You were in the van. What happened?"

"We were watching Harry. Comms were playing up. We could hear and see him but he couldn't really hear us."

"Ok." Alec leant against the wall next to him. "Adam is running the clean up. Think he's talking to the plod before we go back to the Grid."

"Right."

"Why did you leave the van?"

"Ruth had seen something on her monitor. She tried to tell Harry but he couldn't hear us. I tried to boost the frequency when the van doors were open. I get a punch in the face, Ruth screams as Calum starts trying to fight them too. Then there's smoke everywhere but I'd managed to get the mask off one of them. It was the same bloke that attacked me. So I chased him." Tariq explained. "I should have stayed with Calum and Ruth."

"Yeah." Alec stared at him. "You sure it was one of the muggers?"

"Certain."

"Right, we need to talk to Ros."

##############

Harry closed his eyes as he waited in the A&E family room. He seemed to have spent far too much time in there since Ruth had come back into his life. He sat quietly as Beth went to find Calum and hopefully a doctor.

"Harry?" His eyes snapped up at his name. Mike Barrett, the consultant that sometimes acted as the liaison medic to MI5 stood in the doorway. "Beth is with Calum. He's ok, bruised ribs and burst eardrum. Much the same as you. Ruth is in the treatment room. We've had the gynae doctor have a look at her."

"She's ok." Harry stated rather than asked. Mike smiled.

"Yes, but I'd like to go at least another week without seeing either of you here."

"Can I?"

"Follow me." Mike held the door open for him. Harry took a deep breath as he followed the taller man out of the room.

#############

"Home Secretary." Ros glared at him as he sat on the battered leather sofa in Harry's office.

"Well?" He asked. "Do you trust me now? Do you believe me when I say I am being blackmailed."

"No." She held his gaze. "No, I believe you when you say that someone wants to keep you quiet. The same people that killed Jim Coaver. The same people that are planning to attack London. The same people you are working with." Ros glared at him.

"That's preposterous."

"You keep saying that." Ros smiled. "But it's not what Elena and Folmer have been telling us." Lucas leant against the doorway as he watched. It seemed his wife was just as accomplished a liar as the Home Secretary seemed to be.

#############

Harry felt sick as he followed Mike towards the small treatment room. The A&E was as busy as he remembered it. He just wanted to get Ruth away from the place as quickly as possible. He ignored the ringing in his ear and the pain in his ribs as he paused by the treatment room door. Mike rolled his eyes as he pushed the door open.

"Remember, medical in two months time. Look after her Harry." He tapped him on the shoulder before walking away.

Harry paused in the doorway as Ruth looked up. He smiled slightly as he met her gaze.

"Ruth."

She was in his arms before he could say another word.

"Harry, I." She mumbled into his shirt as he held her, ignoring the searing pain in his ribs.

"I'm ok. You?"

"Fine." She mumbled as she pulled back slightly. "We're both ok. I thought. He hit me in the stomach. I thought I. That I. That it was happening again." The tears streamed down her face as Harry shook his head. He pulled her back into his arms as he kissed her hair.

"No. I wont let it." He buried his head in her shoulder as he spoke. "We've got Towers at Thames House. It's almost over Ruth. It's almost over."

"I thought you were dead."

"You don't get rid of me that easily." Ruth half sobbed at his words.

"Harry."

"Ssh. My love."

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." She thumped his chest lightly as he caught her wrist.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He hugged her as the tears he had been trying to hold back threatened to fall.

"Thames House." Ruth pulled back and stared at him. "I want to talk to Zaf and you need to find out what Sasha and Elena have to say for themselves. It isn't over yet, I've got a feeling it's not going to be over until we have the answers we need to put Elena behind us once and for all."

################

A/N More soon. Please review


	32. Friend in Need?

**Disclaimer nope, still not mine.  
><strong>

**Friends in Need?**

Ros leant in the doorway of Harry's office as the Home Secretary began to look more and more uncomfortable. Barely a word had been exchanged between them since Ros had silenced him with a look just after they had arrived. She couldn't help the slight smile as Harry walked through the Pods. Calum ducked behind his computer as Tariq smirked.

"Papa Bear is home, where's Mamma Bear?" He frowned as Tariq looked up. He had no idea where Ruth was but as he looked around the Grid he realised she wasn't the only person that was missing.

"No idea." Tariq sighed as he tapped a few keys into the computer. "But when she gets back I have to show her this."

############

Ruth tucked a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear as she walked out on to the roof. She smiled slightly as she saw the outline of Zaf against the London skyline. She approached him quietly as she realised how exhausted he looked.

"Zaf?"

"Hi."

"Thanks. For today I mean." She rested a hand on his bicep as he tensed under her touch. "Looking after Harry and bringing him to the hospital."

"No worries." He smiled slightly as he turned to face her. "Ruth."

"Before you ask, I'm fine. So's the baby." She smiled as she leant on the railings next to him. "I still can't believe I'm talking like that."

"I can." He smiled back at her. "I'm really pleased for you. And Harry."

"And I am really worried about you."

"Ruth." He looked away. "Look, I know Adam."

"Adam hasn't said anything to me. I haven't even spoken to him since we got back." She held his gaze. "But I am worried. It was you that told me I had to talk about what happened in that damn room. About what Boscard did to me." She paused as Zaf blinked and looked away. "And I have."

"Yeah."

"Well, mostly." She stared out over the city as she spoke.

"Ruth. You said you would talk to Harry."

"And I did. We're ok." She touched his hand. "What about you? Who have you spoken to? Adam? Zoe?"

"I'm fine."

"That's just it. You're not fine. You turn up to work and you go through the motions. Zoe looks like she is on the verge of tears most of the time. What happened in that damn room. What happened." She paused as the tears she had been fighting threatened to fall. "Was not your fault."

"Ruth, I am the field officer."

"Yeah and I have been out in the field before." She blinked as he nodded. "Remember Adam and the tree branch?"

"God yeah."

"Three years away from the Grid. On my own. No back up. No home. Not really. So you know I can take care of myself." She watched as he hung his head.

"We should have talked you out of that too." He sniffed as she shook her head. "I should have stopped you then, we could have stopped Mace and saved Harry at the same time. It didn't have to be you that took the fall." He wiped at his eyes. "Just like it didn't have to be you that. That." He screwed his eyes shut as she shook her head and pulled him into her arms.

"It was my decision all those years ago." She hugged him as he buried his head in her shoulder and cried. "I wouldn't have listened to you or Adam. I think it was me that called the shots back then. And as for Boscard." She tried to hide the way her voice still wavered when she mentioned Boscard's name. "I froze. I know I did. And that was my fault not yours."

"I should have been getting us out of there."

"And you did. Zaf, listen to me. He would have killed us if it wasn't for you. As for what he had planned for me." She pulled back and brushed a tear from his cheek as she spoke. "I have lived through it once. I froze because of the memories it brought back, not because of you or him."

"Ruth, I."

"So stop blaming yourself." She blinked as the tears started to fill her own eyes. "I can take care of myself. And if you remember it was me that hit him where it hurts."

"True." He nodded.

"He didn't win, Zaf." She paused. "I know I reacted badly and I'm sorry but I never wanted you to think it was your fault."

He closed his eyes as she hugged him again. He knew she meant every word and it did help but there was no way he was going to tell her how angry he still was. How he was certain that the Confederation were as much to blame for his incarceration with the Redbacks as Boscard had been. He pulled back.

"And as for the Redbacks." Ruth watched as the colour drained from his face. "You won. There aren't many people that can say that but Zaf, you won." He smiled slightly as he nodded once.

"I still dream about what happened. You were dead Ruth. You, Jo. Adam, Zoe. You were all dead. Christ, you and Zo weren't even there." He swallowed hard.

"No." She sighed. "But guilt is a funny thing. Zoe and I made our decisions. We're fine and we're home. But if you keep on as you are, then Boscard won. Jo's sacrifice was for nothing and they win. If you want to be with Zoe then start being the Zaf she fell in love with. That we all love. Not this angry, sullen and dark version." He looked down as Ruth spoke. "Now, get back to the Grid. I'll be back in a few minutes. Go on." She smiled as he nodded and walked away. She turned back to look over the city she loved and let the tears fall, knowing that Zaf would never know she was in tears.

##############

"Home Secretary." Harry barked as he opened his office door. "I see my Section Chief has been looking after you."

"Harry, what is the meaning of this."

"You asked me to meet you on the Embankment. During the meeting there was an attempt on your life as well as mine. Not to mention three members of my team were attacked." Harry's voice took on the dangerous tone Ros knew only too well.

"Harry."

"Ros, Lucas I am sure you have some other duties to attend to."

"Yes, Harry." Lucas answered as he opened the office door. Neither knew quite what was going to be said between their boss and his but it was obvious that William Towers was not going to talk his way out of it as easily as he thought he would.

#########

"I want to talk to Harry Pearce." Sasha stated as the guard remained impassive in the corner of the interview room. He was beginning to think he had been left to rot. He had been dumped in the cells below Thames House before Zaf and Adam had walked away. He knew yelling his indignation as they had left would serve no purpose. Instead he sat there quietly as he waited for someone to return. He was rewarded when the door to the cells opened and Adam walked back in with Lucas.

"I want to talk to Harry Pearce."

"Yeah?" Adam answered. "We all want what we can't have."

"What is the meaning of this?" Sasha glared. "If I cannot talk with Harry I do not talk to you. I will talk to Ruth Pearce."

"I don't think so mate." Adam answered calmly as he sat down. "But she'll be listening to every word, I promise you that."

"I have spoken to her before. I trust her I do not trust you."

"Tough." Lucas stated. "You've got another gorgeous brunette to deal with. What is Leon Folmer and your mother planning?"

"I know nothing of what you are talking."

"Then why did you approach Ruth? Why did you tell her that your mother was a dangerous woman?"

"Because she is."

"What is the Confederation planning?"

"All I know. And you must understand that my mother tells me very little and my father even less." He paused. "All I know is it is to destroy the British sense of peace and security. You will all be blamed for failing. No bomb will ever have the effect this will have."

"Was your mother and her friends behind the attack on the Home Secretary and my colleagues today?"

"There was an attack?"

"Sasha." Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"I know that my mother and her friends will do all they can to make sure they reach their objectives. It has been going on for years. Before my birth I believe."

"Why are you telling us this?" Adam stared at him. "You seem to be very open with us. More so than your mother or Folmer has been."

"I dispise what is going on. I dispise that my mother could be involved in terrorism. I was FSB from the age of 18. I had to make a choice. My career and the love of my country or my mother. I chose her. She chose herself." He shrugged his shoulders. "Now I must do as I have been trained and stop terrorists. She initiates an attack on this country and it will have an affect on Russia. She is too small minded to see this. Ilya Gavrik sees it, whick is why he left me to be taken by you."

"Not the mummy's boy we took you for."

"No." Sasha smiled as Lucas spoke.

"Now, what was Leon Folmer doing in a Russian gulag eleven years ago?"

"I would have been a teenager then. Ask him. Ask my mother. Infact, while you are there as her who my father really is. Ilya, Harry or another man."

Adam nodded slightly as he got to his feet. Lucas held his gaze a little longer. He still didn't trust him.

"Sasha, you haven't really told us anything. Nothing we didn't know."

"I wonder why you waste this time with me. My mother is the big fish." Sasha looked away as Lucas nodded before following Adam out of the room.

#######################

Beth smiled slightly as she read the transcript from Dimitri and Ros' interview with Folmer. Both pages of A4 were mainly Ros and Lucas talking. She knew her interview with Elena was probably just more of the same. If anyone could see the links and patterns there it was Ruth. She frowned as she heard the intel analyst sit at the desk next to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Ruth smiled slightly as she looked past Beth to where Zaf was talking quietly to Zoe. It seemed the expectant parents were back on track. She turned her attention back to the papers as Henry placed a coffee on the desk next to her, completely oblivious to the effect the drink would have on her. Wrinkling her nose she tried to ignore the smell.

"Ruth?"

"Where's Harry?"

"He went to talk to the woman in the cells." Henry glared. "Took Alec with him."

"Right." Ruth stood up. "Ros!"

"What!" Ros yelled across the Grid as Malcolm and Dimitri made their way to Ruth's desk.

"It's the airport. The target is the airport. Elena was there casing it when she first got to the UK ahead of the Ball. It was never going to be the Ball or the President that was going to be attacked."

"So we put up with that idiot CIA man for nothing. Fantastic." Ros deadpanned as Erin smirked. It seemed the two women had found a way of working together. Calum swore as he stared at his computer, oblivious to what was going on a few feet away.

"Sorry, but it looks like we were on the biggest wild goose chase ever." Ruth stared at her. "The airport is the target."

Beth bit her bottom lip as she realised the men that had attacked Harry and the others were still out there, somewhere. Ros closed her eyes.

"Tariq, get me a schematic of the airport. All in and out routes. Malcolm get into the CCTV system. Ruth, can you?"

"Already on it. Any chatter and I'll call you."

"Get Lucas and Adam with me. Beth, I want you Dimitri, Alec and Erin at the airport. If there is a bomb." She sighed. "Ruth, can you get?"

"I'll talk to Colonel Dempsey and the RAF. See if they can help. I already have a list of planes heading our way from the former Soviet Union and a list of passengers on the manifest." Ruth held out the paper as Zoe leant against the desk.

"Zoe, you speak to the powers that be. I'll head to the airport. Ruth, you stay on the manifests. Any names that may give us a clue as to who the Hell is behind this. Stop planes landing in UK Airspace."

"Do you want me to turn water into wine while I'm at it?" Ruth raised an eyebrow.

"No, best not in your condition." Ros smirked as she grabbed her jacket and headed out of the Grid followed by the other field officers. Ruth rolled her eyes. It seemed Calum was right, everyone did know.

###############

Harry rested a hand on the door in front of him. The woman inside the room had lied to him for over twenty years. He couldn't help the knot in his stomach as he turned the handle.

"Harry." Elena got to her feet. "I wondered when you were going to finally turn up."

"Drop the act, Elena." He narrowed his eyes as Alec took a seat next to him. She smiled coyly as a strand of red hair fell into her face.

"Act?"

"We know who you are. Who you really are." He glared as Alec rested his hands on the table. Elena held Harry's gaze. It was almost as if Alec was not in the room at all. He knew Harry had to be the one to take the lead on this. Henry Parks had taken his protege aside the moment he had left his office. It seemed Harry had been more determined to face the woman since then.

"You know me, Harry. You have always known me."

"Maybe." Harry glared at her. "I just didn't realise I was sleeping with a Judas. Follies of youth. Elena Gavrik." He paused as his phone rang. He dragged his eyes away from her as he read the message Zoe sent him. "Alec, charge her with conspiracy to cause an act of terror on UK soil. Elena, times up. We have all the evidence we need. Game over." He marched out the room as Alec smirked.

"He has nothing. You have nothing."

"Elena Gavrik, you are formally under arrest." Alec started as the red haired woman in front of him visably sagged. It seemd she knew when she was beaten. The only question now was whether the team could stop her plans in time.

##############

A/N More soon. Thanks so much for all the reviews.


	33. Tempus Fugit?

**Disclaimer. not mine**

**Tempus Fugit?**

Zoe replaced the reciever on the desk as Henry watched her. It was clear that she was agitated but Henry had no idea why. Zaf tugged on his leather jacket as Ruth walked across to Harry as he returned to the Grid. Only Towers seemed to remain where he was. Henry shook his head as he watched the team at work. He had known Harry for all his career and couldn't decide whether to let the team get involved or step back and keep his mouth shut. For a moment he wondered if he had told Ros a little too much of Elena and Harry's past.

"Harry." Ruth rested a hand on his arm as he turned to face his wife.

"What?" His eyes immediately softened as he met hers. Henry smiled slightly as he watched the couple. He had no reason to worry about his protege. Elena was clearly not having the same effect she had in his younger days.

"Airtraffic Control have agreed to stop all flights leaving the UK and all flights heading into the country from Russia."

"Good."

"Ilya Gavrik." Ruth paused as his eyes narrowed.

"What about him?" Harry knew his former Cold War advisory was going to know about Sasha and Elena both being in custody. He tried to remain calm as Ruth found a very interesting point on his tie to stare at. "Ruth?"

"Is dead. Apparent suicide. Found where he works in Moscow two hours ago."

"I see." Harry looked away. "Any arrests?"

"No, but he had alot of enemies." Ruth met his eyes as she spoke "Harry, I spoke to my counterpart in the FSB."

"What?" Harry ushered her out of earshot of the others.

"Kristina Kavrik wouldn't tell me alot, they know we have Elena. It isn't a concern of theirs. They aren't going to plead diplomatic immunity. They've washed their hands of her. Apparently the Confederation has been a thorn in the side of the FSB for a couple of decades. So the fact Ilya is dead and Elena is in UK custody gets them out of their hair. Kavrik did ask me if we knew of the link between Connie James and the Gavriks." Ruth held her breath as his face darkened.

"Connie and them?"

"I said we were still gathering intel. She told me about an operation that went wrong in the late 1990s. A British Spy was arrested after Connie had fed him to the wolves. Those were her exact words. An American man by the name of Folmer helped Connie." Ruth closed her eyes for a moment. She knew her husband's temper was legendary.

"Lucas."

"Yes."

"If he was in prison there is no way he could have known about Folmer working with Connie. He was only a junior officer. Ruth, this is getting far too personal." He relaxed a little as she touched his hand.

"She also said."

"Why are they being so helpful?"

"I have contacts. If the FSB find out where we got this information." Ruth held his gaze. "I went to university with Kris."

"You trust her?"

"No."

"But what choice do we have?"

"Not much. Not at the moment. Zoe is talking to Airtraffic Control." Ruth followed Harry as he walked towards his office. He paused once more as he saw Towers look up.

"Good." He glanced across to where Zaf and Calum were talking as Alec returned to the Grid. "Folmer being in Russia ten years ago is plausable. What else did she say?"

"The Confederation are a loyalist group. Think of a communist version of some of the Irish groups in the 1980s." He nodded. "They have very close links to the Redbacks. Well, not Elena personally but Folmer was well known to the Boscard brothers."

"Does Zaf know?" He looked across the Grid.

"No. I told you first."

"Stay here." He touched her shoulder as she closed her eyes.

"Adam and the others are at the airport." Ruth stated as he kissed her cheek before walking away. "Harry!" He turned to face her as Alec and Zaf reached him at the Pods. He turned to face her as she silently begged him not to go to the airport. He gave the two men their instructions before heading off through the Pods. Ruth swore under her breath as Zaf and Alec followed him. She knew he wouldn't let his team face whatever it was at the airport alone. He never could. She closed her eyes as she tried not to see the parallels with the hotel bomb that had almost killed Ros. History couldn't be repeating itself again. Fate couldn't be that cruel.

################

"Zaf." Alec started as he walked alongside Harry and Zaf.

"Yeah."

"You ok with this?"

"Yeah." He nodded. He knew he had to start getting back to normal. The baby was due in a number of weeks and he needed to be back to normal. To feel like himself again.

"Right." Harry stopped as he reached the doorway. "Elena has been charged. Folmer has links with the Confederation and the Redbacks." He watched the younger man's eyes cloud over. "He may have been in Russia at the same time as Lucas."

"Does Lucas know?" Alec thought about the man that had become a friend despite everything.

"Yes. I believe so. He is also an explosives expert. That means any device could be at the airport since before Elena and the others became a concern to us." Harry watched as Alec nodded.

"Bomb Squad."

"On route. Should be there before us." Harry stated. He walked out of Thames House as both junior officers followed him. He knew that they both wanted to be on the scene with the rest of the team but he couldn't risk his entire team being wiped out. He cursed under his breath as he thought of Wes and the other kids that could loose a parent today.

"Alec."

"Harry."

"Stay here. Ruth is running the Grid. But with the Home Secretary and Henry there I want her to have as much support as possible." He watched as Alec frowned. Zaf smirked slightly, knowing what Harry was trying to do. His core team would be in the field. The back up team feeding them information. Alec was there to make sure Ruth had the peace she needed to check the information before it went out to the team. The wrong information or worse still the right information misinterperated could see thousands killed. He couldn't cope with any more blood on his conscious.

"Fine." Alec nodded before turning on his heel and heading back through the Pods as Harry and Zaf headed towards the car park.

###########

"Shit." Ros glared at the screen in front of her. She knew Airport Security was tight. It had to be but there was no way there was an actual bomb in the place. Dimitri and Beth were still checking the concourse out but she knew that there was no way they were going to find anything. She closed her eyes as she felt Lucas stand behind her.

"Ruth called. The RAF are playing ball. Ready to go if we need them."

"Good." She opened her eyes. "Why is the fact that the security system in this place is so good not reassuring me?"

"Malcolm designed it last year when there was that upgrade." Lucas watched as she nodded.

"There is no way a suspect device could get on to a plane here. No way." The co-ordinator of the airport folded his arms smugly. "I know you feel."

"I don't really care what you know." She narrowed her eyes as she interrupted him. "This country has a terror threat level of Red at the moment. Do you know what that means? A terrorist attack IS going to be perpetrated immemently unless me and my team intervene now. We have minutes rather than hours. So excuse me if I have no time for hearing your sales pitch. I know security here is the best. It has to be. Anything less and you'd be in prison for negligence."

The man visibly paled as she took a step forward. Lucas fell silent as Adam and Dimitri joined them. Beth was slightly behind as Erin stared up at them from a security camera three stories below and shook her head slightly.

"Ms."

"Mrs." Ros answered "And just because there is no way a device could be brought into your airport doesn't mean one can't be triggered here. It also doesn't mean that several terrrorists haven't entered and left the UK via this airport in the last few weeks."

"I. I. ER.".

"Ros." Beth stated as she stepped backwards. "Erin, on the screen. I th think sshe's found something." Beth glared as she hoped the others hadn't noticed her stammer return. Ros' eyes snapped to the CCTV camera as Erin ran a hand through her hair and began yelling for the place to be evacuated.

"You were saying?" Lucas asked the coordinator as he looked away from the spooks.

"Lucas, get down there. You too Dimitri. Adam, Beth. With me." Ros pushed past the man that had been getting in her way as they headed towards the main body of the airport. She prayed Ruth had been able to get the ban on flights into UK airspace imposed in time.

########

Harry gunned the accelerator as Zaf stared at the passing London streets. He knew Harry was still reeling from recent events but he couldn't help but wonder if he was putting himself in danger just to prove a point after what happened at the ball.

"Zaf."

"Boss."

"Are you well enough for this?"

"Sir." Harry smirked as Zaf addressed him. He hadn't been called Sir since the day he had told the team he had spoken to Ben's parents. Then Jo had asked him if she could go. He had never been more proud of the junior officer as he had been in that moment. He also knew that the title Sir led to more trouble.

"Zaf."

"You didn't have to bring me. Adam and Ruth both think I'm too emotionally involved but I can do my job."

"Good." Harry glanced at him as he shot a red light. "And after everything that happened at the Ball I think we're all too emotionally involved. I never thanked you for looking after Ruth."

"Harry, she looked after me. I should have been able to get us out of there."

"Field officers are human too. She doesn't blame you. Neither does anyone else. If I thought you had messed up you would not be on the team anymore. Understood."

"Understood." Zaf smiled slightly as Harry swung the car into the airport car park.

###############

"No." Ruth muttered as she booted up her computer screen. Calum raised an eyebrow as he heard her. Ruth very rarely lost her cool. After she had fainted he had been keeping an eye on her. It seemed to him the team just didn't function very well with out their 'mum'. The way he saw it no Ruth meant no Section D.

"Ruth?" Malcolm asked as she pushed her chair away from her desk. One hand rested against her abdomen.

"It's nothing."

"What is it?"

"Tariq." She turned to him as Alec and Henry exchanged glances. The octagarian ran a hand over his beard. He could see the younger woman was in some discomfort. "Can you find out who is on that plane? Not just who is supposed to be on there. Alec, tell the RAF to wait. I have to talk to the Home Secretary." She got to her feet as she glanced through the open blinds of Harry's office. It was not a conversation she really wanted to have. She knew the grey haired man had something to do with the attempt on her life. She just didn't know why.

"Yeah." Tariq answered as the screen on his computer changed. "No prob."

"Calum?"

"You know I'm not your boss."

"But."

"Get hold of Harry. The intel regarding Ilya was wrong. Make sure he knows it. The man is dead but it wasn't an accident or himself. He was murdered. I'm certain of it. There's internet chatter coming out of the region regarding the murder of a promiment Russian minister. Cold War methodolgy." She held her breath as the baby kicked. It was almost as if Squeak was trying to slow her down. Zoe shook her head.

"I'll talk to the RAF. Alec?"

"I'm with Ruth. That plane cannot land. Not until we know." He watched as Ruth nodded her agreement and lead him towards the office. The Home Secretary was never going to know what had hit him. Alec couldn't help but smirk as Henry got out his mobile and called Ros.

###############

"Henry, not now." Ros marched towards the baggage section of the airport.

"Sorry, but Calum and Malcolm tell me you are not looking for a bomb. You are looking for the trigger."

"Thanks." Ros hung up as he shook his head and smiled. The Confederation were going to come to an end. He had every faith in the new Section D. He just hoped he had faith in themselves.

##########

"Mr White, Mrs Pearce. Ruth." Towers smiled as Ruth shot him a death glare that Ros would have been proud of.

"Who is on that plane?" Alec asked as Towers pulled a face.

"Sir." Ruth started. "You told us that the deal with the Gavriks and the Hendricks had to go ahead. That such a multimillion dollar deal would save the economy to an extent that a tripple dip recession may be avoided."

"I also told your husband I was being blackmailed." He huffed.

"Harry's never been one for fairy tales." Ruth glared as Alec fought the urge to laugh.

"Ilya Gavrik is dead. Murder. His name is still on the flight manifest."

"I. Dead. Ilya?"

"Yes." Alec narrowed his eyes. "As you knew."

"I do not like what you are insinuating." Towers held his gaze as Ruth swore. Both men instantly turned their attention to the petite brunette.

"You are stalling for time. We have the RAF waiting for the signal to shoot down the plane over the Channel. Is there a bomb on board? Is blowing up innocent people part of the plan?"

"No! The deal has to go ahead. If the plane goes down then that will be seen as an act of war!"

"Only if there is no bomb on it." Ruth answered. "Otherwise it would be self defence."

"No No no"

"Talk to us. Who is going to want the deal to fall through? Who?" Ruth stepped up to him. "You tell me this now or you wont have my husband's threats to worry about." She raised her Iphone in the air. "I can end your political career with a touch of a button."

"She can. And her hormones are really making her quite scary."Alec smiled as Ruth tilted her head.

"Good advice. Never cross a hungry pregnant woman with backache."

"You wouldn't. You couldn't."

"This phone has apps on it for Twitter and Facebook. Both untraceable back to me. Wonder what the media and the virtual media would make of you, the UK Home Secretary colluding with terrorists? Tell me what I need to know to save my friends and that plane or I press send." Towers narrowed his eyes as he saw her thumb hover over the send button. Alec would never admit it but he was genuinely impressed.

##########

Harry answered his mobile on the second ring as he walked through the concourse to where Ros and the others had broken apart a small glass panel.

"Yes."

"Harry, it's me." Ruth seemed out of breath as she spoke.

"Are you ok?" He was instantly on full alert as he met Beth's eye. The petite blonde had become quite the explosives expert since her time with a bomb at New Year.

"Fine. The plane is being turned back to Moscow. I've told the RAF to stand down. It's over Harry. It's over." He closed his eyes as she spoke. Ros raised an eyebrow as he thanked Ruth before relaying the information to Ros.

"If it's over." Beth paused as she turned to her boss. "What's this?"

#################

A/N Is Ruth right? What has Beth found? One more chapter and maybe an epilogue to come. PLease review.


	34. Right and Wrong

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Rights and Wrongs?**

Ruth closed her eyes as she heard Harry hang up the phone. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry as an overwhelming sense of guilt washed over her. She opened her eyes to see Zoe staring at her.

"Ruth?"

"I've missed something."

"No." Zoe shook her head.

"What if?"

"Ruth," Zoe smiled at her friend. "You have not missed anything. Ruth, you have just got us out of World War 3. Stop beating yourself up." She watched as Ruth sat down at her desk, Malcolm and Tariq were talking quietly next to her as Zoe turned her chair to face her. "Listen to me. You stopped that plane getting shot down. If you ask me that was going to be the terrorist attack. There could be a bomb on that plane. If we let it land on UK soil then the Confederation blow it up."

"And if we shot it down."

"Hundreds of innocent travellers get killed and Russia goes to the UN to declare war on us." She watched as Ruth closed her eyes.

"But Beth found something." Malcolm and Henry turned to face the women as Ruth ran a hand through her hair. "Beth."

"We have no idea what the young lady has found." Henry patted her hand. "Look lass. She's good at what she does aye?"

"Yes." Ruth answered honestly. Beth was an instinctive spook, just like Adam and Dimitri. If something felt wrong to her, she was usually right. Henry nodded as she looked back at the computer screen. They all knew the Home Secretary was still stuck in Harry's office. None of them were quite sure what to do with him. Calum glanced towards the politician as if wondering what would happen next.

"Then wait and see what she says. We haven't heard from them since you spoke to Harry." Calum reasoned as Zoe tapped a few keys on the computer. The CCTV of the airport came up on the screen in front of them. In high resolution the airport looked eerily quiet. Ruth stood behind Zoe as she manipulated the cameras to get the best view. Ruth couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped her lips when Harry and Ada, appeared on screen.

"And there you 'av it Lass." Henry nodded towards the computer screen. "This round to us I reckon." He smiled broadly as Malcolm and Tariq exchanged worried glances. Both men knew that nothing had really changed. Armageddon had just been delayed a while longer.

"Harry." Alec pressed a button on the comms as he spoke. "Ruth just terrified the Home Secretary into talking to us." Ruth couldn't help but blush as she heard Adam laughing.

"No tree trunks involved?"

"No Adam." She smiled slightly as Malcolm shook his head. Tariq and Calum exchanged puzzled glances as Henry patted the youngest member of the team on the back.

"I feel that is a story for another day, preferably one with a bottle of single malt involved." He laughed as Calum glanced at Ruth. He had a feeling there was more to the analyst than he could ever have imagined.

################

Beth stared at the small hole in the wall as she tried to ignore the chatter going on around her. She was pleased to see Harry and Zaf but knew that any further distraction would only make her job more difficult.

"What is it?" Ros asked.

"The trigger." Beth stepped back. She was clearly focused on what was in front of her. "Has Lucas and the others evacuated the place?"

"It was empty when we arrived." Zaf answered as he looked out over the deserted airport concourse as Beth returned her focus to the small plastic device in the wall.

"Radio controlled." She muttered as she looked at the matchbox sized device. "Where's it being controlled from?" She reached a hand into the wall as Zaf and Adam stepped back. Harry immediately saw what they had. He nodded once at Adam as he saw the flash of movement to their left.

"Fetch." He barked as both men ran after the man in the shadows. Neither needed to be told twice.

##############

Malcolm sipped his tea as a thousand images ran through the programme. The facial recognition programme searched for the man he had seen in the shadows at the airport and had so far failed to produce a match. It was beginning to get frustrating. He frowned at the screen as Calum turned in his seat to face him.

"The bloke that punched Ruth and beat Tariq to a pulp is at the moment in the airport with the team?" Calum watched as Malcolm nodded.

"So it would seem."

"Well then." Calum nodded. "Lets find the scum."

"That is the plan Mr Reed. That is the plan." Malcolm sighed as he turned back to the computer as it pinged. "Ah, that's interesting." He smiled slightly as Calum rolled his eyes.

#############

"Harry." Ros watched as the Section Head turned his attention to her. "The trigger is radio controlled."

"Yes." Beth interupted. "Tariq? Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." She smiled as the baby of the team answered her. "What's the radius that this could be detonated from?"

"The size it is." Tariq answered. "I'd say it wouldn't be detonated outside of the airport. Whoever is planning on setting it off has to be in the airport. But they can't trigger the main bomb. Not now Air Traffic Control has turned that plane back to Moscow. It's right out of range."

"So the aircraft is safe." Dimitri stated as he ran through the airport with Lucas.

"Yeah." Tariq nodded as Malcolm began muttering and pressing various keys as Zoe and Ruth talked quietly.

"Oh shit." Beth stepped back as Ros glared at her. "Harry."

"What?"

"We have to get out of here."

"Bailey." Ros watched as the timer in front of her sped up.

"It's on remote control but with a back up timer. Someone has activated the timer."

"Can you stop it?" Harry asked as Beth raised an eyebrow.

"Would I be trying to get us out of here if I could?" She stepped back, knowing the blast was probably going to kill her Ros could think of nothing but the way Connie had died in front of her and Lucas almost five years earlier. She couldn't bare the thought of history repeating itself, especially when Beth had done nothing to harm anyone. She stepped forward and rested a hand on Beth's shoulder.

"We all go or none of us go."

"Then, boss." Beth sighed as the timer sped up. "Run like Hell!" She backed away as the timer blew, the floor shook and Harry threw himself to the floor, taking Ros and Beth with him. The CCTV fizzled to black as Ruth felt her blood run cold.

"Harry."

###############

"ZAF!" Adam yelled as his friend sprinted ahead of him. The airport shook beneath his feet as he saw Zaf rugby tackle the thick set man to the ground. A small black box flung from his hand as smoke alarms screamed in protest. Adam ran to his side as the man struggled against Zaf. Lucas and Dimitri reached them seconds after Erin pulled her gun and yelled at them to stop.

"ZAF!" She levelled her gun at the man in his arms as he dragged him into a standing position. The man continued to struggle as Erin held her gun steady. She instantly recognised him from the facial recognition Ruth had run when Tariq had been attacked. He narrowed his eyes as she held her gun on him. "One reason to shoot you. One reason."

Zaf shook his head sadly as Adam helped him restrain the man.

"It's not the way, Erin. It's too easy for him."

##############

"The cameras are down." Calum stated as Tariq rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Spotted that."

"Ok Gadget Boy what do you suggest?" Calum stared at him as he smiled.

"Over ride them."

"Now, if the system has just been blown up, that may be a little tricky." Malcolm smirked slightly as he dug in his desk drawer.

"Tricky?" Calum watched.

"Tricky isn't impossible though." Tariq shook his head as he watched his mentor begin to work on recovering the visual feed from the airport.

"Indeed Mr Masood. Just makes it more interesting."

##############

Ruth pushed herself back from her desk as Henry walked over to her. The Home Secretary had turned his back on the Grid and was currently staring out over the Thames. It as all Ruth could do to stop herself marching into the office and hitting him. She knew Harry, Beth and Ros were dead. She knew in the pit of her stomach that she she had lost him. For a moment she was furious that he had left the Grid. Furious that he had risked his life when they had a baby on the way. She stood up as Henry reached her.

"Ruth."

"I have to talk to Folmer."

"Now, Lass."

"Elena wont talk. Not to any of us. She knows there's no way the UK uses the sort of interrorgation techniques that other countries have been known to. Sasha knows next to nothing. I've never seen such a grown man totally unaware of what is going on around him." She paused as the Pod doors opened to allow Lucas and Dimitri to walk in.

"Jonas Kruskav is in the cells." Lucas announced. "Just confessed to beating Tariq up, under orders from..."

"Folmer knows." Ruth stepped away as Alec swore. Lucas caught the end of the conversation and sprinted after her. "He knows what's going on."

"RUTH!" Alec yelled as he ran after and Lucas. "Bloody Hell woman!"

###################

Beth coughed as she pushed herself up onto her elbows. The dust and rubble making it difficult to see. She felt Harry's weight still on her back and was instantly worried that he hadn't made a sound. Ros groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Beth? Harry?"

"Alright?" Beth coughed and immediately regretted it. "Harry?" He was still slumped over her as Ros got to her knees and pulled him off. He groaned as his back screamed in protest.

"Bloody Hell."

"Timer was activated then." Ros coughed as she stood up and looked around. Beth nodded slightly as both women stared at Harry. He blinked a couple of times before he seemed to focus. The blood trickled down his hairline.

"Yeah." Harry mumbled, clearly disorientated.

"Adam made an arrest." Ros stated as the news filtered through the earpiece. "Lets get out of here." She pulled Harry to his feet as he started to regain his colour. He nodded slightly as he began to order his thoughts.

"Send a clean up team." He pulled his mobile phone from his pocket and cursed as he saw the small device was completely destroyed.

"Thames House." Ros stated as Beth nodded. "Thames House."

############

Lucas jogged behind Ruth as they reached the cells below Thames House. Sasha and Elena had already been moved to secure units awaiting trial. Only Folmer was left. Lucas caught up with the analyst and grabbed her arm as the door to the cell burst open. Alec swore as he saw Lucas freeze on the spot.

"No."

"Lucas?" Alec asked as he squeezed Ruth's arm. "Let her go."

"What?"

"LUCAS." Ruth gasped as he let her arms drop.

"I." He paused as the colour drained from his face. Suddenly he was no longer in Thames House. He was back there, in Russia. Ruth screamed as Folmer barrelled towards them, slipping from his guards' grasp as he charged towards Lucas and Ruth. Alec grabbed Ruth and pulled her out of the way. Lucas swore as he grappled with the larger man. He had never been so angry in his life.

"He's the bomber." Ruth gasped as Alec left her to help Lucas and Stan. "He's the grenade."

"Ruth?" Lucas turned to watch her slump down the wall as Harry appeared at the end of the corridor. Stan grabbed the man to his feet and dragged him away as Ruth closed her eyes.

###############

A/N not happy with this chapter. Not much more left. Next chapter is all Harry/Ruth so please don't hate me too much!


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer. Not mine**

**Calm After the Storm.**

Harry crouched in front of Ruth as her eyes began to focus. She was paler than he had ever seen and he couldn't help the fear that shot through him. Ruth opened her eyes slightly as he touched her hair.

"Ruth?"

"He's the one."

"Yes." Harry answered quietly. "We know. Adam and Zaf arrested a would be bomber. You stopped World War 3. Are you ok?"

"I fainted."

"Yeah." Alec crouched the other side of her. "We noticed." Harry shot him a look that told him to keep quiet.

"Ruth? Can you get up?"

"I think so." She let Harry help her to her feet as she realised he was moving a little slower than usual. The dust and debris still hung to his shirt and jacket. She felt sick as she remembered the way the CCTV cameras had blinked off. She had really believed she had messed up and her friends had been killed. Harry, Beth and Ros had died in front of her and there had been nothing she could have done about it.

"Ruth." He frowned as she flinched away from his grasp. Her arm still sore from when Lucas had grabbed her. She smiled slightly as she saw the confusion cross his face.

"I'm ok, the cameras went off." She stared at him as he worked out what she was implying. "Beth? Ros?"

"Beth is talking to Tariq. Dimitri has spoken to her. Ros is currently terrifying the Home Secretary. Put it this way, we have no real evidence to link him to all this but he may soon find it in his best interest to stand down." He smiled as Alec shook his head.

"The old spending more time with his family routine."

"It's worked before Alec." Harry smirked. "It's for the best." Alec rolled his eyes as he stepped back from the couple, relieved that some colour had returned to Ruth's cheeks. He turned his attention to the man still struggling with Lucas and Stan. Stan was clearly getting very annoyed with the thick set middle aged man.

"You want me to do anything with him?"

"Wait one second." Harry stated calmly as he heard the doors open behind him. Ros nodded once to Lucas before walking across to the man in front of Harry.

"Let me go!" Folmer screamed as Ros glared at him, a sly smile crept across her face.

"Now that's not going to happen." She glared as he met her eyes. "Leon Folmer you have been arrested under the 2008 Anti Terrorism Act. You have the right to remain silent. And I sorely wish you would."

Ruth smirked as Ros spoke. It was over. The Royal Ball, the Presidential Visit, Elena it was all over. She rested her head back against the cool wall as the relief flooded through her.

#######################

"Thank you." Harry stated calmly as he placed his phone back on the desk. He was exhausted. It had been six hours since the op had been finally completed but he was still worried about the loose ends. It seemed that Elena had decided to remain silent as had Sasha. He shook his head, knowing he would have to wait for the DNA test to come back. It had been the only part of the whole process Sasha had been completely co operative with. He felt genuinely sorry for the young man. He had been grief stricken when he had found out about Ilya's murder but there was also the need to know his genetics. He had wanted to know if Harry was his natural father. For a moment Harry wished he wasn't. That it had been Ilya, more for Sasha's sake than anything else.

"Harry." He looked up as he heard his wife say his name.

"Hi."

"Long day." She sat next to him as he nodded. His tie hanging loose around his neck. She smiled slightly as she took his hand in hers.

"What did Mike say?"

"That I'm to consider not going out into the field until after the baby is born."

"Ever again if I had my way." Harry spoke to the desk, he could sense Ruth rolling her eyes.

"And that I fainted because unlike some pregnant women I have low blood pressure." She sighed. "Not necessarily harmful but I need to keep an eye on it."

"How's the arm?"

"Don't beat Lucas up about it." She squezed his hand gently.

"He hurt you."

"He was having a flashback. Folmer was in Russia when he was. It was too close to home for him." She sighed sadly. "Lucas is a good man. He's been an idiot in the past but he's paid for that. He's learnt his lesson. He would never hurt me intentionally." She smiled as she remembered the way he had cornered her in the kitchenette to appologise. He had been on the verge of tears. "He said he had never laid a hand on a woman in his life and I believe him."

"So do I." Harry turned to her. "I spoke to Zaf."

"Oh God."

"Ruth!"

"Sorry." She smiled. "And?"

"And no Tring. Not yet. We watch and wait. I told him I still trust him to be on the team that none of us blame him for what happened." She nodded as she got to her feet and held out a hand for him.

"So?"

"So?"

"Home."

"Ruth, there is still so much to do. The Home Secretary, the FSB liaison in London."

"Can wait." Ruth stared at him. He nodded sadly, he knew she was right. "Home. Bed. In that order."

He nodded as he got to his feet and crossed to the coat stand. It was the first time he had realised the rest of the Grid had decended into darkness.

"When did you get so demanding?" He raised an eyebrow as she smiled.

"Hormones."

"Oh those little buggers."

She laughed as Harry realised it had been a long time since he had heard her so happy. He pulled her into his arms as she buried her face in his neck.

"It's over, Harry. It's finished."

"I know." He smiled slightly. "I know."

################################

Henry sat next to Alec at the bar in the George. The younger man had bought a single malt just as Henry liked. The bar was busier than usual as the team settled around the table. Zaf rested his arm behind Zoe as she closed her eyes.

"So, that's that then." Henry stated as Ros nodded.

"Yeah." Beth answered.

"And Elena?"

"In custody." Ros answered. "She'll get a date for her trial in a couple of weeks. She wont be going back to Russia anytime soon."

"And Folmer is currently in Wormwood Scrubs under 24 guard." Zaf stated. He raised his glass to his lips as Zoe yawned. "Babe?"

"I'm going to make a move. Mum will want me to collect Emma." Zaf put his drink down and nodded. Ros couldn't help but smile. She needn't say anything. Her friend was back. The man that had almost been destroyed was gone, in his place the cheeky, flirty and caring Zafar Younis was back. She lifted her orange juice to her lips as she watched her friend and his fiance prepare to leave.

"Yeah." Adam took a sip of his lager. "I got to get home too."

"Ah lightweights." Alec answered.

"And what time is Juliet expecting you?" Erin asked sweetly as Henry laughed.

"Wasn't like this in my day." He shook his head. "Now I believe one of you was going to explain the story of Ruth, Adam, the racist and the tree branch?" He looked around the group.

"Well, seeing as Ruth isn't here." Beth stated as Dimitri rested his hand on hers.

"She hates people talking about her." Malcolm explained. "Lets just say if it wasn't for her and a very well placed tree branch Adam Carter would not be with us today."

"Oh she's a dark horse." Henry laughed. "I can see why Harry likes her."

################################

Erin smiled as she walked into the warm living room. Living with her mum definately had it's advantages. She shrugged off her coat as she walked into the living room. Rosie was curled up on the sofa watching Hannah Montanna while her Gran sat next to her.

"Sweetheart."

"Hi." She perched on the edge of the sofa and ran a hand over her daughter's hair.

"Mum, you look tired." Rosie stated as Erin smiled.

"I am darling."

"Bad day?" Mrs Watts asked as she nodded.

"Did Uncle Cal be naughty again?" Erin smiled as she nodded once more. She knew Rosie adored him as much as she did but he was a handful and always had been.

"Yes and yes." Erin smiled as she curled up next to Rosie. For once relieved that she wouldn't have to watch the news. Her mother's eyes on her let her know that she had seen the news reports on the TV.

######################

Ros rested her head against Lucas' chest as he stared at the ceiling. She was exhausted but it wasn't the first night she knew sleep would allude her. It wouldn't be the last. She closed her eyes as she felt her husband tighten his hold on her.

"Lucas."

"You recognised Folmer."

"Yes."

"Are you keeping anything from me?"

"Ros." He sighed. He knew secrets had almost cost him everything. He had lied too many times but even with the best intentions he had hurt the people he cared about the most.

"Lucas." Ros sighed his name as he began drawing imaginary patterns on her bare back.

"I froze. For a moment I was back in that cell listening to the outside world and hoping they would kill me sooner rather than later. I knew they weren't just going to let me go and I wanted to die rather than betray Tom, Danny and Harry. I spoke to Ruth, appologised for her arm."

"I know."

"Folmer is a dangerous piece of work. Just because we've got him doesn't mean we are never going to hear from him again." Lucas sighed. "He's haunted my nightmares for years."

"Hey." Ros ran a finger along one of his tattoos. He kissed her hair as he hugged her to him. He prayed she was right, that it was over. There were too many loose ends. He knew that there was no way they would all be neatly tied up, life wasn't like that but he prayed it was the last he would hear of Elena, Folmer and anything to do with Moscow. He had a feeling his prayer weren't going to be answered.

########################

A/N I know a rather inconclusive ending. The Christmas fic, Silent Night? Starts soon and is a sequel to this. Many thanks for all the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
